Lolita
by lucia cullen
Summary: Una chica atrevida y erótica. El mejor amigo de su padre. Vivirán la historia más erótica, romántica, sexy y tierna nunca antes contada. -Tócame Edward-dije poniendo sus manos en mis senos. -No-dijo separándose, y moviendo la cabeza a los lados. -¿Porque?- pregunté frustrada. -Eres la hija de mi mejor amigo, de mi jefe.
1. Conociendote

**LOLITA**

**CONOCIENDOTE:**

Mi nombre es Bella, soy una chica rebelde y algo caprichosa, vivo con mi padre, ya que mi madre murió cuando yo era aún muy joven, mi padre se llama Charlie, él me cuida y trabaja por mí todo el tiempo, es dueño de una compañía. Tengo que admitir que me chocó muchísimo la muerte de mi madre, era muy pequeña, y fue muy duro para mí; así que decidí buscar el amor de mi madre en chicos; cuando alguien me gustaba no paraba hasta tenerlo en mi cama y luego me aburría e iba buscar a otro. Mi padre siempre intento que cambiara pero yo no quería ni podía, era mi manera de sentirme segura, no iba a cambiar. Por este motivo Charlie no traía a muchos amigos a la casa, por eso me sorprendió demasiado cuando me dijo que un amigo suyo vendría a cenar.

-Bella, hija, hoy quiero que te portes bien, él es el nuevo gerente de la compañía y es mi amigo, así que por favor compórtate.-dijo mirándome seriamente; seguro era un viejo horrible, y por eso lo traía.

-Si, claro.-dije rodando los ojos. Esto comportamiento con mi padre se había vuelto costumbre, ya ni lo pensaba, solo actuaba.

-Te quiero hija.- Era en estos momentos en los que demasiado culpable con Charlie, yo tan malcriada, y él siempre tan bueno; me abrazo y yo igual lo abracé.

-Yo también papá.- no era mucho de expresar mis sentamientos desde lo de mi mamá, así que eso era bastante para él.

Me fui a cambiar de ropa para esperar al dichoso amigo, mientras mi papá cocinaba; estaba leyendo una revista en la sala cuando tocaron el timbre.

-Bella abre, debe ser mi amigo.- gritó mi padre desde la cocina.

-Ok.- dije sin muchas ganas, y con excesiva pereza me fui hasta la entrada.

Abrí la puerta, aburrida hasta no poder más, y vi a un hombre maravilloso, era guapo, ojos verdes, cabello despeinado pero se veía genial en él; yo solo pude pensar: _nueva victima._

-Hola, pasa, por favor.- trate de sonar sensual; palabras así ocasionaban erecciones en mis compañeros de la preparatoria.

-Gracias.- respondió algo incómodo.

-Hola-grito mi padre emocionado, acercándose a su amigo sexy.

-Bella, él es Edward; Edward, ella es Bella mi hija.- mi padre nos presentó, pero simplemente no podía quitarle la vista a ese hombre tan sensual.

-Hola-dijo con una maldita pero sexy voz.

-Hola-respondí, acercándome y dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios. Se puso muy nervioso, no se lo esperaba.

-Bueno, voy a darme una ducha, ya vengo, Bella ¿le harías compañía?- preguntó nervioso, con mi carácter nunca se sabía como reaccionaria.

-Seguro.- dije con una sonrisa de niña buena.

Mi papa se fue satisfecho, dejándome con Edward, era precisamente lo que quería.

-Eres Edward ¿verdad?-pregunté moviendo los ojos.

-Si.-dijo sonriendo.

-Lindo nombre.- alagué con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias.- respondió sin prestarme mucha atención.

Me acerqué hacia él, y vi en su saco unas llaves apunto de caerse, _"Esta es mi oportunidad" _pensé_._

Así que lo abrace sin motivo aparente, lo cual lo confundió un poco, y sus llaves cayeron.

-Uy, perdón, soy una torpe, lo siento mucho.-fingí, agachándome para recogerlas.

-No te preocupes.-trató de recogerlas, pero yo no podía perder esta oportunidad.

-Las recojo yo, las bote yo, ¿recuerdas?- el solo asintió, ocultando una sonrisa.

Me agache para recogerlas, para mi suerte me había puesto una mini de pliegues que se levantaba si te agachabas, dejando a la vista mi ropa interior, que era un hilo dental de encaje negro de Victoria Secret's; pero lo mejor fue que al agacharme deje mi trasero pegado a sus piernas y me frote en él, Edward jadeo levemente, no se muy bien si fue porque me froté en él o porque vio mi ropa interior, pero igual obtuve lo que quería, me levante, voltee lentamente y le devolví sus llaves.

-Toma, lindo.- dije con la sonrisa más inocente que pude.

-Gracias- su voz sonaba entrecortada, sin duda le afecto mis toquecitos.

-Edward estás que ardes y más si te vistes así, no sabes como quiero tenerte en este instante, a mi lado en mi cama ¿tú quieres?

_**Uyyy ¿Qué le dirá Edward? Es una nueva historia, ojale les guste, como ven habrá lemmon, así que a las que no le guste, por favor no lo lean. Dejen reviews si les gusto, si la odiaron, si tienen ideas, o lo que sea, me hacen muy feliz, los quiero mucho.**_

_**Con amor, Lucia Cullen.**_


	2. Maldito hombre sexi

**MALDITO HOMBRE SEXY:**

-Edward estas que ardes y más si te vistes así, no sabes como quiero tenerte en este instante, a mi lado en mi cama ¿tú quieres?-dije acercándomele peligrosamente.

Sentía su aliento en mi cara, su respiración rápida debido a la sorpresa de mis palabras.

-Bella, ¿Qué estas diciendo?-preguntó preocupado y jadeante.- ¿Qué te pasa? Eres una niña. ¡¿Estás loca?!- _"muy loca, pero por ti papasote"_

-Edward hace rato que ya no lo soy, tengo 17 por sí no lo sabías, y tú tendrás unos 20.-asumí que esa sería su edad, no podía ser muy mayor, enserio era muy guapo y ardiente; solo quería quitarle la ropa con mis dientes, no podía pensar en algo más.

-25.- respondió algo asustado. Se veía tan tierno todo nerviosito.

-¿Ves? eres joven, guapo, ardiente, excitante, sexy…-susurraba, mientras me juntaba más a él, lo tenía por completo pegado a mí.

-Bella, por favor.-suplicó cogiéndome las manos tratando de alejarme…"idea_ equivocada precioso"_

Me acerque y puse sus manos sobre mis curvas, específicamente sobre la curva de mis senos.

-Siente.- pedí.-eres hombre, tú me deseas también, lo sé, lo sé muy bien, lo puedo notar.-bajé mi mirada a su erección, obteniendo un sonrojo increíble de su parte.

¿Así que era tímido el chico? Tenía que jugar con eso.

-¿O tú no lo notas?-dije con una sonrisa divertida; baje mi mano y acaricie su erección encima de la tela de su pantalón, mientras gemía muy bajito debido al roce.

-Bella.-susurró entre gemidos y jadeos.

-Edward.-dije, mientras iba aumentando mis movimientos. Acariciarlo se estaba volviendo algo adictivo en demasía.

-Ah.- gimió fuerte. Los gemidos, al igual que mis toques, iban en aumento.

- Me deseas, acéptalo, lo quieres también, de hecho puedo asegurar que lo quieres aún más que yo.- pícara como siempre, decía todo esto en su oreja, susurrándolas las palabras, acariciándolas con mi lengua, lo que cual solo provocó que una cantidad mayor de sonidos placenteros salieran de la boca de este Adonis.

-Bella, no puedo.- me asusté cuando dijo esto, pensé que me detendría, pero estaba sumamente equivocada.-Pero sigue, por favor.- ¿Quien lo entiende? Me dice que ya no puede más con esto, pero me pide que siga, pero le hice caso y seguí con mis movimientos cada vez más frenéticos; quería desesperadamente poner mi boca en su polla. Sentía esas ganas locas de mamarlo.

-Ahhhh.- gimió muy fuerte; si seguía así, mi padre se daría cuenta, y eso no nos beneficiaría; así que lo besé, tenía una boca muy linda, y ni hablar de su sabor: era intoxicante.

Al principio se sorprendió mucho por el beso, pero luego respondió gustosamente; abrió su boca y me dejó acariciar su lengua, probarlo, degustarlo; me respondió el beso con fiereza, con una pasión desbordante. Nunca me habían dado un beso así; si eso hacia su boca, no me imagino que hará él, sus manos, y esa intrépida lengua; ya me imagino a los dos desnudos en mi cama haciendo de todo, porque Edward iba a ser mío así sea lo último que haga.

Cortó el beso para respirar, ambos jadeábamos, pero aún queríamos más, volví a masturbarlo, quería seguir así, en ese sensual ritual, pero escuché pasos del piso de arriba que venían para nosotros, solo podía significar una cosa: mi padre se aproximaba. Rápidamente, y muy a mi pesar, solté a Edward, que se quedo extrañado mirándome; simplemente no entendía mis cambios de ánimo.

Al poco rato mi padre bajo y misteriosamente no se percato de el_ "problemita"_ de Edward. Lo cual fue muy extraño, yo lo notaría a kilómetros de distancia.

-Bueno vamos a cenar, disculpa Edward por hacerte esperar.-dijo llevándonos a la mesa, la cual era cuadrada y algo grande.

-No te preocupes con una sexy sonrisa. Restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Y encontraron algo para hablar?-preguntó muy animado mi padre, mientras servían la cena; ambos hombres estaban sentados frente a frente y yo al medio; perfecto.

-Sí papá, Edward y yo nos divertimos mucho, es un tipo muy chistoso.-admití con una gran sonrisa; "_si mi padre supiera como Edward y yo nos divertimos"_

-Me alegro.-felicitó mi progenitor. No era normal que congeniara con sus amigos, y el hecho de que me llevara tan bien con Edward le resultaba gratificante.

Cenamos, por supuesto mi padre sacó un vino para la ocasión y yo me ofrecí para abrirlo, lo abrí y me dispuse a servir las copas, tirando una en los pantalones de Edward, justo por encima de su erección; mi padre estaba sentado en un lugar en la mesa en la que no podía vernos de la cintura para abajo, así que yo aproveché al máximo las circunstancias.

-Oh Edward, lo siento mucho, en serio no era mi intención.-me disculpaba, haciéndome la preocupada. Me deberían dar el Oscar.

-No te preocupes Bella, no es para tanto.- respondí nervioso e inquieto.

-Ay Bella.-mi padre meneaba la cabeza, con una vergüenza ajena inimaginable.

-Lo siento, soy muy torpe.-respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

-No es para tanto.-refutó mirándome a los ojos Edward, quien estaba con una expresión triste, quería quitársela con un beso, tenía ese desesperado impulso de besarlo.

-Déjame ayudarte.- cogí una servilleta de tela y la pase por toda su polla, haciendo leves círculos, y de ahí me moví más fuerte, boté mi servilleta a posta y me agache para recogerla, al levantarme, pase mi lengua por toda su erección, finalmente me levanté y me fui a mi silla.

-De nuevo, discúlpame Edward.- traté de sonar lo más sensual posible. Ese tonito atraía a todos mis amantes.

-Como dije, no te preocupes.- y al igual que yo, él también trataba de modular su voz, trataba de sonar calmado y relajado, pero no lo consiguió.

La cena continuó con miradas sexis entre Edward y yo, provocaciones con la comida e incitaciones; levante mi pierna y la restregué contra su polla, trato inútilmente de separarla pero yo seguí, y ahora más fuerte, entonces él finalmente se dejó llevar.

Increíblemente mi padre no se dio cuenta de nada; a veces creía que Charlie vivía en su propio mundo, ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta que Edward se corrió en la mesa y yo estaba a punto de hacerlo? Era inaudito.

Mi padre se fue porque había olvidado algo en el escritorio de su oficina, dejándonos solos en la casa. Era justo el escenario que quería.

Pero Edward tenía otros planes, el muy maldito se alejaba lo más posible de mí, pero en eso sonó el teléfono, con pereza fui a contestar, sin perder el contacto visual con el sexy empleado de mi padre.

-¿Aló?-preguntó mi padre. _"Carajo, falta que ahora justo se aparezca."_

-Papá.- traté de sonar animada, no quería darle motivos para que regresara.- Hola, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Encontraste los papeles?-al escuchar que era mi padre, Edward se levantó rápidamente y fue hacia mi lado.

-Ponlo en altavoz.-ordenó serio

Yo accedí al instante, no sé porque pero su voz autoritaria me excito aún más.

-Bella ya es tarde, hay una tormenta horrible, tuve que quedarme en un hotel, dile a Edward que se quede, porque yo no regresare hasta mañana.-solo pude sonreír, _"te amo papi"_

Pero mi príncipe no quería quedarse, se notaba en su cara, tenía que estar preparada, no podía permitir que se fuera.

-Pa, ¿Y si Edward no quiere quedarse?- me miro desconcertado, la furia destalleba en sus bellos ojos; _"ay precioso, si supieras que eso solo me calienta"_

-Dile que es un asunto personal, dile que no puedo dejar a princesita sola.-Mi acompañante rió.

-''Princesita''.-repitió con sarcasmo.

-Bueno Bella te dejo, cuídate. No hagas ninguna estupidez.

-Ok, cuídate papá, y no la haré.- él colgó el teléfono, y rápidamente encaré a Edward.

-No me quedare.-dijo decidido.

-Si lo harás-lo reté.

-No.- repitió mandón.

-Si.-dije acercándome a él.-dejamos algo pendiente, no lo he olvidado.-dije sensual, mientras cogía su cara y la acariciaba.-tú me deseas y yo a ti ¿Por qué no?

-Eres la hija de mi jefe.-respondió, muy cerca de mis labios. Las ganas de besarlo aumentaban.

-¿Solo por eso?-le quité importancia, mientras iba botando todo mi cálido aliento sobre sus hermosos labios.

-Si.- susurró nervioso, _"estás tan cerca de caer"_

-Él no se va a enterar, no nos conviene, te doy mi palabra que no se va a enterar.- estaba loco si pensaba que dejaría que mi padre supiera de mis polvos, por algo son MIS polvos.

-Bella, te deseo.- dijo en un arrebato de pasión.

-Y yo a ti.- respondí al borde de la locura. La excitación me vencía.

Lo bese con pasión, esta vez sí me respondió, y de que manera; empecé a acariciar su torso musculoso, mientras él me acariciaba el vientre, rápida y audazmente le quité el pantalón, y cuando le iba a bajar los bóxers, sorpresivamente, me detuvo.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunté irritada, mientras Edward me daba una sonrisa de suficiencia.


	3. Estupido

**ESTÚPIDO:**

-¿En serio creías que caería tan rápido?-dijo Edward con escepticismo.

Me levante del piso, echa una furia y le dediqué la más oscura y rabiosa de mis miradas.

-No entiendo.-en serio que no, habíamos estado a punto de corrernos hace minutos y ahora él me decía que no iba a caer tan rápido. ¿Quién lo entiende?

-Bella, necesito ese trabajo, lo siento, pero si tu padre se entera, me despide y me metería preso; además algunas personas realmente necesitamos trabajar, no todos tenemos tu suerte.- explicó, mientras señalaba toda la casa en sí, lo lujosa que era, y lo des necesitada que yo era como persona, no movía ni un dedo, pero aún así, tenía esta bella mansión.

-Él no se va a enterar, mi padre nunca sabrá nada, no quiero entrar a un convento.- se sentó en el sofá de la sala, yo lo seguí.-Solo quiero divertirme.-comenté muy cerca a él, sentándome a horcadas de el y restregándome en su parte más sensible.-Soy una adolescente, quiero vivir el momento.

-Bella, no.-respondió serio, moviéndome y tirándome al sillón del costado; este acto en vez de amargarme, me excitó más.

-Ummm, me gusto lo rudo.- respondí ronroneando.

-Bella, por favor no te me mandes otra vez.- Se le veía sufriendo, podía ver su expresión torturada.

-¿Por qué?-inquirí sensualmente.

-Porque no voy a poder resistirme.- ¡Bingo!-te deseo, es cierto, pero no podemos tener nada, no por ahora.

-Al decir ahora te refieres…-quería dejar bien claro esto, no era el último hombre del mundo, tampoco le esperaría toda la vida.

-Mientras seas menor de edad.- respondió con el temple serio.

-Tengo 17, me falta un año, no puedo estar lejos de ti un año, no puedo, por favor Edward, no me alejes de ti, te necesito.- rogué, acariciándole el rostro.

-Lo siento.- se veía que en verdad lo sentía, pero parecía esa clase de hombres dominados por los valores, la ética y las buenas costumbres, más que por el deseo o pasión que sintieran en el momento. Ya no había muchos hombres así, la mayoría se dejaba llevar por la bragueta.

Me alejé, sin aún poder creer que este hombre me rechazara, nunca nadie me había rechazado, todos los hombres morirían por tener la decisión de elegir como Edward, pero él no quería nada de mi mercancía, no se…pero esto sin duda era algo malo, me sentía ofendida, sentía mi orgullo herido, porque no le interesaba como mujer; no se muy bien en que momento me puse a llorar; pero lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba acurrucada en mi cama, echa un ovillo, llorando porque un hombre al que recién conocía no quería acostarse conmigo, tal vez actuaba como una inmadura y engreída, pero es que estaba demasiado molesta…estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no escuche llegar a Edward.

-Bella por favor no llores, no quise lastimarte, no era mi intención.- se le veía aún con más pena y sufrimiento que la vez anterior.

-No, no es tu culpa, soy una estúpida.- traté de no confundirme en las palabras, ni tartamudear, pero con las lágrimas me era muy difícil.

-No, no lo eres, conozco a estúpidos y tú no estas ni cerca.-respondió otra vez serio, secándome las lágrimas.

-Gracias por ser lindo conmigo, aunque no lo merezca.- reconocí con hidalguía.

Él se porta dulcemente, cualquiera en el lugar de Edward ya me estuviera follando como un animal, tal vez por eso me importaba tanto, porque se hacia el difícil, si me hubiera follado apenas se lo dije solo hubiera ido un polvo, algo sin importancia; uno más de la lista.

-Solo eres joven, una joven con las hormonas revueltas.- dijo riendo.

-Jajaja.-no pude evitar reírme de su chiste_, "esa soy yo"_

-¿Empezamos de nuevo?-yo solo asentí con la cabeza.-Me llamo Edward Cullen.-dijo ofreciéndome su mano, con una gran sonrisa.

-Me llamo Bella Swan, encantada de conocerte.-estreché su mano, con una tímida sonrisa, quería decirle algo, lo que sea, pero no pude porque en ese momento lo llamaron al celular.

-Disculpa un momento.- se excusó, mientras se iba a la puerta de la habitación, ante mi atenta mirada.

-Claro.-susurré, pero dudo que lo haya oído, estaba demasiado lejos.

Desde mi cama pude escuchar su conversación, atenta a cada palabra que sus hermosos labios soltaban.

-¿Aló?-preguntó Edward; al escuchar quien era sonrió tiernamente.

Sentí una punzada de celos inmediatamente.

-Mi amor, ¿No deberías estar dormida?-"_mi amor" _pensé para mis adentros.

-Ya voy a ir, creo que iré mañana, hay una tormenta y tengo que quedarme en la casa de un amigo. -Dijo dulce y tiernamente, sonriendo en todo momento. "¿_Por qué no le dice que se queda conmigo? Ya veo porque se quiere ir" _pensé muerta de celos.

-Yo se que lo prometí, pero, lo hacemos de ahí, cuando llegue mañana, prometo hacerlo las veces que tu quieras mañana.- _"¿__Hacer? ¿Hacer qué? conmigo no quieres follar, pero a ella te la follas bien rico ¿no? las veces que quiera, ¿no?"_ a este punto de la conversación esta furiosa, completamente fuera de mí misma.

-Ya sé que té quieres hoy, pero no voy a poder ir a la casa, lo siento mucho, yo también tenía ganas de estar contigo.-"¿_Ganas de estar con ella y conmigo no?, y la puta esta se encapricha de que quiere que la follen hasta perder la conciencia hoy ¡Maldita zorra¡"_

-Mañana lo repito miles de veces, si prometes que hoy día te duermes y me esperas hasta mañana.- "¿_Esperarte?, ¿Qué? ¿Se va a ir con su amante?"_

-Ok, trato hecho baby, te quiero mucho, cuídate linda.- "¿_Linda? Debe de ser horrible, esa maldita"_

-Yo también te quiero, adiós mi amor.-y colgó, dejándome en la más profunda desesperación.-"¿_La quieres?" Pensé triste y desoladamente._

Edward regreso a mi lado, sonriendo, pero yo estaba hecha una furia, no quería mostrar mi parte débil, así que la rabiosa salía a la luz.

-Bueno, ¿En que estábamos?-preguntó amistosamente, tratando de volver a la conversación que teníamos, pero yo ya ni me acordaba de esa.

-Olvida eso.-me miro desconcertado, pero yo te lo iba a explicar muy bien.- ¿Quién era la del teléfono? ¿Tienes novia? Por eso me rechazas, ¿verdad?

_**.**_

_**Uy, ¿Con quien creen que hablaba Edward? ¿Será su novia?, ¿Su esposa? ¿Su amiga? Díganme en su reviews, en sus cálidas respuestas. Agradezco otra vez todo el apoyo hacia este fic y también para el de:" Entre una secretaria y mi novia" Muchísimas gracias.**_

_**Déjenme reviews si les gusta, si lo odian, si tienen ideas, si creen que fue peor o el mejor capitulo de la historia; sus reviews me alegran el día y me recuerdan porque continúo escribiendo.**_

_**Con amor, Lucia Cullen.**_


	4. Confesion

**CONFESIÓN:**

-Olvida eso.-me miro desconcertado, pero yo te lo iba a explicar muy bien.- ¿Quién era la del teléfono? ¿Tienes novia? Por eso me rechazas, ¿verdad? ¿Tienes a otra?- Sabía que me estaba portando de manera infantil y completamente irracional, pero no vale, le soportaba que no quisiera follar conmigo, pero dejarme para irse con una zorra era inaudito. No lo soportaría, él tendría que tener el mínimo de coraje para confesármelo, aquí frente a mí, cara a cara.

-¿Qué?-preguntó en una expresión confusa y a la vez divertida. ¡¿Encima le causaba gracia toda esta situación?! Esto ya era el colmo.

-La chica.-no quería ese adjetivo, esa no era una chica, era una mujerzuela.-la zorra del teléfono. ¿Qué tienes con ella?

Sus facciones cambiaron inmediatamente, se pusieron duras debido a la rabia e indignación, debo admitir que incluso me dio algo de miedo ver su inmaculada cara cuando estaba así de frustrado.

-No te permito que la llames zorra.- respondió severo, con un leve gruñido.

-Yo le digo zorra a quien me da la gana.-dije, elevando mi tono de voz. Si él quería gritar, yo podía gritarle aún más fuerte.

-Mira mejor no hablemos de zorras, porque ahí tú te llevas el premio mayor.- su tono escéptico, burlón y cruel me lastimaba, así no quiera admitirlo.

-No me digas zorra, imbécil.- le grité con todas mis fuerzas. En el fondo de mi corazón sabía que me comportaba como una, pero no soportaba que me tiraran mis verdades a la cara.

-Y ¿Cómo quieres que le diga a una "señorita" que quiere follar con un chico que apenas conoce? Y encima le hace un ataque de celos sin motivo alguno.- río, y eso fue como el detonante de mi furia. Este maldito bastardo.

-Yo no estoy celosa.-ignoro mi respuesta y siguió hablando; me trataba como a una inmadura niña pequeña.

-Te recuerdo muy bien que tú y yo no somos nada, no soy nada más que un chico que te excito todo el día, no tenemos el más mínimo vinculo afectivo.- esas palabras dolieron como un puñal directo al corazón, fue un golpe bajo y Edward lo sabía muy bien.

-Lárgate quieres, lárgate, ándate y folla con la zorra de turno que tienes, apuesto que si salgo y voy a una esquina veo a la zorra del teléfono pidiendo dinero para que se la follen como la perra que es…-no pude decir nada más, porque Edward me tiro una cachetada que me volteo la cara, en sí el golpe no fue lo más importante, porque no lo había hecho con fuerza, sino fue el hecho de que lo hiciera, me sentí tan indefensa cuando me tiró la cachetada.

-Nunca vuelvas a decirle zorra o perra, porque te juro que me voy a olvidar que eres una chica.-me amenazó con odio, me miro a los ojos con rabia y me dio miedo, mucho miedo; me aleje y me senté en un rincón de mi cuarto abrazándome las piernas. Solo quería estar sola y olvidar este bochornoso momento.

Edward se quedo parado por un rato, tiempo que me pareció interminable, después me observó y al ver que estaba llorando, se acercó hacia mí.

Nadie me había golpeado, fue deprimente, sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo.

-Bella…yo…yo… no quise.-se agarró el cabello, en un gesto de desesperación.-lo siento mucho, no debí pegarte; soy un estúpido, nunca debí levantarte la mano, eres una mujer, y yo no debí golpearte, así fueras un hombre…yo no…no soy una persona agresiva, pero me sacaste de mis casillas, ella…no puedo creer que le dijeras zorra, perra y prostituta, ella no se lo merece y yo estoy aquí para protegerla.- dijo seguro. Esto despertó aún más mi curiosidad sobre esta misteriosa muchacha.

Me arme de valor, y decidí, pese a todo, que tenia que preguntarle porque la defendía tanto. Merecía saberlo, además valía la pena intentarlo.

-¿Por qué la defiendes Edward?-pregunte con verdadera curiosidad…tal vez la amaba de verdad; aunque este pensamiento fue como otra daga directo a mi corazón.

-Solo me tiene a mí.-susurró acongojado.

-¿Cómo?-en serio no entendía, de repente era huérfana. Quizás tenía una novia huérfana.

-Bella, ella no es mi enamorada.- respondió riendo, como si el simple hecho de que fuera cierto le causara gracia.

-¿Es tu esposa?-dije en un realmente triste; si era su esposa estaría completamente perdida, y me sentiría mucho más culpable.

-No, no.-soltó una carcajada irónica, y miró al vacio como razonando lo que diría.

-¿Hermana?-eso debía ser, no tendría otra opción

-No, no es familiar mío…bueno en parte si.

-¿En parte?-estaba confundida, no entendía nada.

-No se como decir esto, pero… Bella ella, la chica a la que le dijiste zorra, perra, prostituta, la razón por la que me encolerice y te pegue, la chica a la que protegí, la razón de que por que lo hago es que porque es mi hija.- respondió con un susurro.

**.**

_**¿Me dejan un lindo review?**_

_**Con amor, Lucia Cullen.**_


	5. No puedo creerlo

**NO PUEDO CREERLO:**

-No se como decir esto, pero… Bella ella, la chica a la que le dijiste zorra, perra, prostituta, la razón por la que me encolerice y te pegue, la chica a la que protegí, la razón de que por que lo hago es que porque es mi hija.- respondió con un susurro.

-¿Qué?-estaba como en shock, mucho más que eso, no podía creer que Edward tuviera una hija, era increíble, ni en mis sueños más locos me lo hubiera imaginado; pero sobre todo no podía creer que había insultado tan feo y había dicho cosas tan degradantes a alguien que no tenia nada que ver en esto, que era un simple angelito.

-Sí, es mi hija, tiene 4 años, es una niña muy linda y tierna.- sonrió dulcemente.-la adoro, es lo que más quiero en mi vida.-Verlo así de emocionando al hablar de ella me daba una ternura increíble, una ternura mayoritaria que me hacía querer más al hombre.

-¿Y la madre?-no quería llegar a esta parte, es más me aterraba, pero inevitablemente, si había una hija debía haber una madre. Una mujer para Edward, me estremecí de solo pensarlo.

-Ella nos abandonó, apenas nació mi hija.- respondió inescrutable.

-Lo siento mucho.- dije sincera, sabía que era crecer sin madre, y si que muriera era doloroso, suponía que mucho más al saber que ella esta por ahí, en alguna parte del mundo y simplemente no quiere verte. Debe ser absolutamente espantoso, me compadezco de esa pobre niña y maldigo a la desalmada madre.

-Yo no.- respondió seguro.-estamos muy bien sin ella, solo mi hija y yo.-dijo con orgullo.

Yo también me sentí orgullosa, no era fácil ser padre soltero, y sacando mis cálculos, Edward debió convertirse en progenitor a los 21, era jovencito, pero igual sacó, con hidalguía, adelante a su hija. Esos son los hombres que avalen la pena.

-¿Puedo saber como se llama?-tenía que preguntar, con todo lo que dije con anterioridad era natural que me mandara a la mierda.

-Jennifer.- respondió sonriendo.

-Es un lindo nombre.- concordé con una gran sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias.- respondió

-Realmente siento haber dicho esas cosas sobre ella.- me disculpé otra vez porque nunca hubiera imaginado que hablábamos de su hija, yo podré ser muchas cosas pero nunca lastimaría a una niña y mucho menos a una huérfana, sabía que era serlo y no era para nada agradable.

-No te preocupes, y discúlpame… por haberte tirado esa cachetada, no debí haber perdido los papeles de esa manera.- estaba visiblemente nervioso, aunque incluso así se veía increíblemente atractivo.

-No te sientas mal, lo merecía.- acepté. Merecía cada palabra y sobre todo esa cachetada, traté a su hija como una prostituta, yo misma me tiraría golpes.

Asintió cauteloso, mirándome a los ojos en todo momento, como esperando que fuera a reclamarle o hacerle una escena de melodrama.

-¿Te parece que si para hacernos amigos te invito a cenar a mi casa? ¿Mañana?-preguntó Edward.

-Me parece genial.-Traté de controlar mi emoción, pero fracasé estrepitosamente, me moría por ir a su casa y conocer a su hija.

Nos pasamos todo la noche conversando sobre nuestras vidas, hasta que el sueño nos venció y ambos nos rendimos en los brazos de Morfeo.

Me levante con los rayos del sol, aún somnolienta volteé y vi a Edward echado a mi lado durmiendo, lo observé por unos minutos, mientras le acariciaba el cabello, él sonrió dormido, temí despertarlo pero igual le seguí acariciando el cabello por un rato más ,me fui acercando para besarlo cuando Edward despertó de golpe.

-¿Bella?-dijo algo asombrado. No se esperaba levantarse y encontrarme tan cerca a él.

-¿Si?-respondí haciéndome la inocente o al menos intentándolo.

-¿Qué haces?-respondió algo….excitado, diría yo.

-Yo…solo, es que me excitas mucho Edward, eres maravilloso guapo y te necesito.- respondí atrevida. No sé que me poseyó en ese instante para decir eso, solo lo dije.

-Bella, yo…-pero no lo deje terminar, no habría más excusas.

-Tú también me necesitas, admítelo.-respondí retándolo.

Lo besé con pasión, con todo lo que tenia, sin siquiera pensar en lo que se vendría, solo lo bese, con un poco de amor diría yo,… ¿Qué dices Bella?, no puedes haberte enamorado de Edward, apenas lo conoces.

Pero rápidamente él me saco de mis pensamientos, abrió su boca y dejo que meter mi lengua, nuestras lenguas se acariciaban, se tocaban, se hacían suyas en esa rítmica y obsesiva danza que hacíamos.

Edward empezó a acariciar mi cintura, mientras yo me ocupaba de su espalda, nos empezamos a tocar, él hizo que yo quedara encima y cuando creía que por fin íbamos a llegar a algo más, escuchamos una puerta abrirse, supuse que mi padre había llegado, así que sin perder tiempo me baje de Edward, siempre nos interrumpían, siempre, y cuando me iba a ir resignado, pero Edward hizo algo que me desconcertó, me acaricio la cara diciéndome:

-Esto no se queda aquí.-me beso, si bien fue un beso corto, fue muy apasionado; me dejó como estúpida, mientras se iba al cuarto de al lado, que es el de vistas.

.

_**Bueno espero que les guste, déjenme sus ideas y sus criticas, ¿si? *-*, para poder mejorarlo, gracias por el apoyo. Son geniales.**_

_**Con amor, Lucia Cullen.**_


	6. Amo a este hombre

**AMO A ESTE HOMBRE:**

Me quede en mi cama pensando en las caricias dadas, los besos recibidos, la propuesta atrevida de Edward y sobre todo en la hija. Yo no era la persona más amorosa que exista en este planeta, pero tengo que admitir que adoro a los niños, tengo una debilidad por ellos. Siempre quise un hermano o hermana menor, pero nunca lo tuve, y ahora estoy segura de que esa niña y yo seremos muy buenas amigas o al menos lo intentaría. Pondría todo de mi parte, por Edward y sobre todo por ese niña que seguramente no se siente muy acompañada que digamos.

Me vestí rápidamente y de repente sentí, al poco rato, tocar mi puerta.

-Bella, hija ya llegue, ¿puedo pasar?-preguntó dulcemente mi padre. Ahora preguntaba siempre, una vez me vio fajando con un amigo mío y casi se desmaya.

-Si, papi puedes pasar.- respondí, mientras me seguía peinando frente al espejo. Admirando, cual melómana, mi belleza.

-Hola princesa, ¿Qué tal tu día? Disculpa pero nunca íbamos a poder llegar en la noche.- trató de excusarse, pensando erróneamente que me había molestado al respecto.

-No te preocupes papá, Edward y yo la pasamos muy bien, cocinamos, contamos historias de terror, y todo.-en parte es cierto, si nos divertimos mucho, sobre todo hoy en la mañana. Fue demasiada diversión.

-Me alegro, Edward es un buen hombre, un gran trabajador y tengo confianza en él pese al poco tiempo, que trabaja con nosotros.- Hablaba con sinceridad, se notaba el aprecio que sentía por él.

-Si papá, da confianza, el poco tiempo que yo lo conozco la verdad que me cayo muy bien.- súper bien, diría yo. Demasiado tal vez…

-Bueno hija, te dejo.- Dicho esto, salió de la habitación, pero en la puerta se acordó algo.- ¿puedes levantar a Edward para desayunar?- ay papi, no tienes ni idea del doble significado de esa palabra.

-Si papá, claro.-por supuesto que quería levantármelo. Desde ayer exactamente.

Fui a la habitación de Edward y él ya estaba despierto, viendo su celular con una sonrisa; me acerque sigilosamente y me senté detrás de él. Era una foto en la que aparecían él y una pequeña niña abrazando por detrás, Edward estaba sentado y ella le abrazaba el cuello con sus pequeñas manos. La niña era muy linda, tenia rizos, era pálida, justo como Edward y tenia muchos rastros de su padre.

-¿Ella es tu hija?-pregunté. Era prácticamente obvio, eran idénticos.

Él se volteo algo sorprendido, me miro y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Sí, ella es mi hija.-dijo muy feliz y orgulloso.

-Es muy bonita.- admiré, tratando de hacer un cumplido.

-Gracias.-respondió Edward, aún mirando la foto.

-Se te parece mucho.- dije curiosa, veía a la pequeña, y veía a Edward.

-Si, lo se, no se parece mucho a la madre, tal vez será porque ella nunca la quiso.- comentó con desdén.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-No sabía a lo que se refería, todas las madres aman a sus hijas, ¿no?

-La perr…la madre de Jennifer nunca quiso que ella naciera, porque decía que la iba hacer ver gorda y fea, yo era él más entusiasmado con su nacimiento, ella quería abortar y se toma unas pastillas. Si yo no la hubiera visto y llevado al hospital a tiempo, mi hija estaría muerta, todos teníamos miedo de que naciera con algún problema, pero gracias a Dios no fue así.- respondió con rabia en los ojos y en la boca.

_**.**_

_**¡Guau! Que maldita la ex de Edward, ¿Qué creen que pasara? ¿Cómo reaccionara Bella? Muchas gracias por leer y por favor dejen reviews, es nuestra paga por escribirles.**_

_**Con amor, Lucia Cullen.**_


	7. Imposible

**NO PUEDO CREERLO:**

-No se como decir esto, pero… Bella ella, la chica a la que le dijiste zorra, perra, prostituta, la razón por la que me encolerice y te pegue, la chica a la que protegí, la razón de que por que lo hago es que porque es mi hija.- respondió con un susurro.

-¿Qué?-estaba como en shock, mucho más que eso, no podía creer que Edward tuviera una hija, era increíble, ni en mis sueños más locos me lo hubiera imaginado; pero sobre todo no podía creer que había insultado tan feo y había dicho cosas tan degradantes a alguien que no tenia nada que ver en esto, que era un simple angelito.

-Sí, es mi hija, tiene 4 años, es una niña muy linda y tierna.- sonrió dulcemente.-la adoro, es lo que más quiero en mi vida.-Verlo así de emocionando al hablar de ella me daba una ternura increíble, una ternura mayoritaria que me hacía querer más al hombre.

-¿Y la madre?-no quería llegar a esta parte, es más me aterraba, pero inevitablemente, si había una hija debía haber una madre. Una mujer para Edward, me estremecí de solo pensarlo.

-Ella nos abandonó, apenas nació mi hija.- respondió inescrutable.

-Lo siento mucho.- dije sincera, sabía que era crecer sin madre, y si que muriera era doloroso, suponía que mucho más al saber que ella esta por ahí, en alguna parte del mundo y simplemente no quiere verte. Debe ser absolutamente espantoso, me compadezco de esa pobre niña y maldigo a la desalmada madre.

-Yo no.- respondió seguro.-estamos muy bien sin ella, solo mi hija y yo.-dijo con orgullo.

Yo también me sentí orgullosa, no era fácil ser padre soltero, y sacando mis cálculos, Edward debió convertirse en progenitor a los 21, era jovencito, pero igual sacó, con hidalguía, adelante a su hija. Esos son los hombres que avalen la pena.

-¿Puedo saber como se llama?-tenía que preguntar, con todo lo que dije con anterioridad era natural que me mandara a la mierda.

-Jennifer.- respondió sonriendo.

-Es un lindo nombre.- concordé con una gran sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias.- respondió

-Realmente siento haber dicho esas cosas sobre ella.- me disculpé otra vez porque nunca hubiera imaginado que hablábamos de su hija, yo podré ser muchas cosas pero nunca lastimaría a una niña y mucho menos a una huérfana, sabía que era serlo y no era para nada agradable.

-No te preocupes, y discúlpame… por haberte tirado esa cachetada, no debí haber perdido los papeles de esa manera.- estaba visiblemente nervioso, aunque incluso así se veía increíblemente atractivo.

-No te sientas mal, lo merecía.- acepté. Merecía cada palabra y sobre todo esa cachetada, traté a su hija como una prostituta, yo misma me tiraría golpes.

Asintió cauteloso, mirándome a los ojos en todo momento, como esperando que fuera a reclamarle o hacerle una escena de melodrama.

-¿Te parece que si para hacernos amigos te invito a cenar a mi casa? ¿Mañana?-preguntó Edward.

-Me parece genial.-Traté de controlar mi emoción, pero fracasé estrepitosamente, me moría por ir a su casa y conocer a su hija.

Nos pasamos todo la noche conversando sobre nuestras vidas, hasta que el sueño nos venció y ambos nos rendimos en los brazos de Morfeo.

Me levante con los rayos del sol, aún somnolienta volteé y vi a Edward echado a mi lado durmiendo, lo observé por unos minutos, mientras le acariciaba el cabello, él sonrió dormido, temí despertarlo pero igual le seguí acariciando el cabello por un rato más ,me fui acercando para besarlo cuando Edward despertó de golpe.

-¿Bella?-dijo algo asombrado. No se esperaba levantarse y encontrarme tan cerca a él.

-¿Si?-respondí haciéndome la inocente o al menos intentándolo.

-¿Qué haces?-respondió algo….excitado, diría yo.

-Yo…solo, es que me excitas mucho Edward, eres maravilloso guapo y te necesito.- respondí atrevida. No sé que me poseyó en ese instante para decir eso, solo lo dije.

-Bella, yo…-pero no lo deje terminar, no habría más excusas.

-Tú también me necesitas, admítelo.-respondí retándolo.

Lo besé con pasión, con todo lo que tenia, sin siquiera pensar en lo que se vendría, solo lo bese, con un poco de amor diría yo,… ¿Qué dices Bella?, no puedes haberte enamorado de Edward, apenas lo conoces.

Pero rápidamente él me saco de mis pensamientos, abrió su boca y dejo que meter mi lengua, nuestras lenguas se acariciaban, se tocaban, se hacían suyas en esa rítmica y obsesiva danza que hacíamos.

Edward empezó a acariciar mi cintura, mientras yo me ocupaba de su espalda, nos empezamos a tocar, él hizo que yo quedara encima y cuando creía que por fin íbamos a llegar a algo más, escuchamos una puerta abrirse, supuse que mi padre había llegado, así que sin perder tiempo me baje de Edward, siempre nos interrumpían, siempre, y cuando me iba a ir resignado, pero Edward hizo algo que me desconcertó, me acaricio la cara diciéndome:

-Esto no se queda aquí.-me beso, si bien fue un beso corto, fue muy apasionado; me dejó como estúpida, mientras se iba al cuarto de al lado, que es el de vistas.

.

_**Bueno espero que les guste, déjenme sus ideas y sus criticas, ¿si? *-*, para poder mejorarlo, gracias por el apoyo. Son geniales.**_

_**Con amor, Lucia Cullen.**_


	8. Provocandote

**PROVOCÁNDOTE:**

-Dile a tu padre que en un minuto bajo.-esas habían sido las palabras de ese maldito, dejándome a punto de alcanzar el placer máximo, pero esto no se va a quedar así, se va a arrepentir de haberme dejado con toda esa anticipación acumulada en mi cuerpo.

Sin perder tiempo, fui a mi cuarto y me puse un mini short de jean, con un top blanco, bastante pegado al cuerpo, dejé mi pelo suelto y me hice ondas en la puntas. Me maquillé, y me puse botas de cuero marrones, me vi en el espejo y pensé solo una cosa: ¡Que perra sexy soy!

Salí al dichoso desayuno dispuesta a matar, sabía que Edward no se podría resistir, nadie podría. Ya abajo, se encontraban mi padre y Edward, estaban conversando, seguramente de muchas tonterías del trabajo, peor apenas bajé Edward me miro y se le desencajo toda la cara; veía muchas cosas en sus ojos, podía distinguir muchas cosas diferentes: lujuria, adoración y… diría amor en parte…no Bella… ¿Qué dices? él no puede estar enamorado de ti, apenas te conoce.

Rápidamente borré esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, y bajé con mi antigua actitud de _femme fatale._

-Hola con todos, siento la demora.-dije con una sonrisa encantadora, pero muy sensual a la vez. Ni siquiera miraba a mi progenitor, yo solo miraba a mi presa. Era como si yo fuera una tigresa hambrienta y Edward fuera mi pobre presa.

-No te preocupes hija, lo bueno es que ya estas aquí.-dijo Charlie, que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de nada. Aunque la verdad no me sorprendía en absoluto, él vivía en su propio mundo, siempre había sido así.

-Sí, eso es lo importante.-dijo bastante nervioso Edward, casi botando baba. Ser me hacía tan dulce verlo así; además mi autoestima creció a niveles increíbles y nunca antes vistos. Me sentía como un a diosa del Olimpo, como una especie de Afrodita.

-Bueno ya basta de eso…. ¿Alguien me pasa los panes? Me muero de hambre.-comenté mordiéndome el labio y viendo a Edward, con un claro doble sentido.

Edward estaba muy afectado por mi presencia, y por cada uno de mis movimientos, se notaba y de lejos, estaba muriéndose por descargarse y yo lo iba ayudar. Ansiaba ayudarlo.

Hice como que me había atorado con la comida y me levanté de la mesa, con rumbo al jardín.

-Disculpen.-me fui corriendo al baño del jardín. Deberían haberme dado el Oscar a la mejor actriz. Sin perder tiempo saqué mi celular del bolsillo trasero de mis apretados jeans y llame a mi amigo y amante sexual a mi disposición: Jacob Black.

-Bellita mía ¿Cómo estás preciosa?- preguntó por completo meloso e incluso me atrevería a decir que algo excitado.

-Bien Jacob, quería pedirte algo.- trataba de sonar dulce, si quería cumplir mi objetivo necesitaba la ayuda de Jacob, me gustara o no.

-¿Estás a dos velas? Por que sabes que yo… puedo ir en este momento, en este mismo instante si es que me lo pides.- por supuesto que lo sabía, demasiado bien, Jacob era demasiado insaciable, demasiado.

-No se trata de eso Jacob.- quise ser directa, no quería que el idiota ese se haga ideas que no eran ciertas.- Quiero que llames a mi padre, de un teléfono fijo y le inventes que robaron el descapotable que tiene en la oficina, asegúrate de sonar creíble.- necesitaba que mi padre saliera de mi casa, y él adoraba su auto, era lo más sencillo para poder sacarlo.

-¿Y eso para que? Si se puede saber.- el Jacob chismoso había regresado, pero no le pensaba dar ni el más mínimo detalle, no confiaba en ese idiota.

-Solo hazlo.- pro poco le grito, no quería seguir hablando con él, quería ir y ocuparme de asuntos más…productivos.

-Bells, pensaba que nos conocíamos bastante bien después de todo este tiempo tan rico juntos, yo no hago nada sin que me den algo a cambio.- y ahora el chucho interesado hacía su aparición. Este imbécil nunca cambiaría.

-Esta bien, ¿Qué quieres?- ni siquiera sabía porque preguntaba, cuando en el fondo ya lo sabía.

-Mañana en mi casa a las 9.- respondió y podría jurar que se estaba mordiendo los labios de anticipación.

A veces, por no decir siempre, Jake era tan asqueroso.

-Ahí estaré.- respondí escueta, solo quería bajar y ver a Edward.

-Ok, ¿Quieres que llame a tu padre ahora? Preguntó bastante acalorado.

-Si en este instante.- respondí con los ojos brillando de la emoción.

-Está bien.- respondió rápidamente.

-Me tengo que ir, adiós.- le colgué y regresé al desayuno, después de asegurar más de mil veces que ya me encontraba por completo bien.

A los 2 minutos llamaron a mi padre, justo como esperaba, mi padre se veía súper preocupado por su carro, y Edward…estaba en otra, estaba más duro que una piedra, pero tal vez yo tenia bastante culpa porque en los últimos dos minutos me encargue de masturbarlo con mi pie, así que supongo que me pueden declarar culpable.

-Chicos, lo siento, pero al parecer me han robado un auto, así que tengo que irme urgentemente.- la cara de mi Edward se puso como frenético. Era como si le dijera a mi padre: _"Por favor, no me deje con esta loca pervertida"_

Gracias Jacob.-susurré mentalmente.

Por fin serviste para algo chucho.

-No te preocupes papá, todo estará bien, ya verás.- trataba de sonar despreocupada, pero la verdad ya quería que se largara.

-Edward, ¿te puedes quedar un rato más?- rogó mi padre.

-Sí.-dijo apenas, no podía decir nada más, dudo que hubiera podido decir una frase completa.

-Ok chicos adiós.- mi papá fugó tan rápido como pudo, en busca de su bebé.

Y yo también estaba dispuesta a ir por el mío.

Apenas oí salir a mi padre me aproxime a Edward, me arrodillé frente a él, le abrí el pantalón y los bajé con boxer y todo, sacando a la vista su erecto miembro, lo contemplé por un minuto y lo metí sin dudar en mi boca. Lo había estado esperando por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Edward soltó un gran gemido de excitación, yo solo seguí y seguí, tocando su extensión, y lamiendo sus bolas, hasta que sentí que estaba a punto de correrse, así que simplemente me pare y lo deje ahí.

Exactamente como él había hecho conmigo en la mañana.

-Querido, esto no seria venganza si te diera lo que quiera.- dije ante su obvia cara de protesta, para luego irme moviendo mis caderas.

.

_**Chicas, estoy muy decepcionada, me maté para hacer el capitulo anterior de Lolita y casi nadie lo comento, la verdad que me gustaría que me dijeran si les sigue interesando, si no voy a dejar el fic, espero sus respuestas.**_

_**Lucia Cullen.**_


	9. Recuerdos

**RECUERDOS:**

Apenas oí salir a mi padre me aproxime a Edward, me arrodillé frente a él, le abrí el pantalón y los bajé con boxer y todo, sacando a la vista su erecto miembro, lo contemplé por un minuto y lo metí sin dudar en mi boca. Lo había estado esperando por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Edward soltó un gran gemido de excitación, yo solo seguí y seguí, tocando su extensión, y lamiendo sus bolas, hasta que sentí que estaba a punto de correrse, así que simplemente me pare y lo deje ahí.

Exactamente como él había hecho conmigo en la mañana.

-Querido, esto no seria venganza si te diera lo que quiera.- dije ante su obvia cara de protesta, para luego irme moviendo mis caderas.

Sentí su mirada profunda en mis caderas, en mi cuerpo en general, devorándome con la mirada; en un instante quise mirarlo a los ojos, perderme en esas preciosas esmeraldas, regodearme en su deseo, pero sabía que si lo veía mi venganza se iría a la mierda, que no podría soportarlo y me lanzaría a sus brazos, así que me obligué a mi misma no mirarlo y a planificar el siguiente paso de mi venganza contra Edward Cullen, mi perdición hecha carne y hueso.

.

_**EDWARD POV:**_

Esa mujer me estaba volviendo loco, es increíblemente maravillosa, es todo lo que un hombre pudiera querer, era sexy, provocativa, pero a la vez muy tierna, dulce y linda, además parecía que le gustaban los niños, eso seria algo perfecto puesto las situaciones en las que estoy metido, las pocas veces que me entusiasme con una chica, desde que la madre de mi hija se fue, ninguna le interesaba nada serio conmigo por mi hija, algunas decían que no estaban listas para suplantar a una madre, otras que querían un hijo propio, otras que me querían solo a mi, y yo por supuesto les había dado a entender amablemente que mi hija era más importante que todas ellas juntas; pero ella, mi Bella, ella al parecer si se interesaba por ella, y digo aparentemente porque hubo una chica se llamaba Camilla, estuve apunto de casarme con ella pero finalmente no pudo soportar el hecho de cargar a una niña en su vida aun recuerdo sus palabras…

-Mi amor, ya esta casi todo listo para la boda, Jennifer esta súper emocionada, todo queda listo, no puedo esperar para estar los tres juntos como una familia.-ella se congelo en mis brazos.-mi amor ¿Qué pasa?

No entendía que le pasaba, hace tan poco parecía tan feliz por la boda, por el hecho de formar una familia conmigo y con Jennifer.

Ella se volteo a verme y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

-Camila por favor, no llores, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo que no te guste? cualquier cosa podemos arreglarla, pero mi amor no llores. Por favor.- no soportarla verla en ese estado, la amaba tanto, no soportaba verla tan triste.

-Edward, no puedo, lo siento mucho, te amo, pero en este momento de mi vida aún no he terminado de pensar en mi futuro, y solo quiero pensar en el mío…Te amo, pero no puedo.- susurraba entre lágrimas.

-Camilla, pero aceptaste casarte conmigo, pensaste en nuestro futuro juntos…-no lo entendía hace 1 mes me adoraba y yo a ella, no sabía que le pasaba, no entendía ese súbito cambio de parecer.

-En nuestro futuro juntos, no con una niña de por medio y no me malinterpretes, Jennifer es una niña hermosa, pero tengo 20 años aun no pienso en niños, Edward lo siento.- sus lágrimas caían y caían sin que ella pudiera detenerlas.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla, cogió mis manos y puso el anillo de compromiso que le di, me dio una sonrisa triste, cogió la maleta que estaba en una esquina del cuarto y se fue, desapareciendo de mi vida para siempre.

Rompiendo el corazón por completo.


	10. Prosperos momentos

**PROSPEROS MOMENTOS:**

BELLA POV

Lo había conseguido, había conseguido devolvérsela a Edward, ya era hora; él siempre me deja a medias y no era justo, ahora ya no sabia que más podía hacerle, solo podía imaginarme ese cuerpecito, tan cerca y tan lejos de mi, ya no podía no imaginarme a mi y a Edward amándonos con deseo y pasión descontrolado en un lugar muy, muy lejos de aquí, en el que no hubiera nadie que nos impida estar juntos, sería el paraíso hecho realidad, un sitio solo para los dos… o tal vez los tres, en mis cavilaciones no puede faltar la hermosa hija de mi príncipe, Jennifer. Esa niña preciosa, ella hacia tan feliz al único hombre del cual me he enamorado, estoy muy segura que nos llevaríamos muy bien; en medio de todas estas cavilaciones llegue a la casa de Jacob, en un momento me arrepentí enormemente de lo que le pedí, porque sabia muy bien que yo no iba a la casa de Jacob a jugar a las cartas, pero conseguí vengarme de Edward…Ummm…Edward, su solo nombre trae maravillosas y placenteras imágenes a mi menté, él era el hombre de mis sueños y yo estaría por siempre con él...

-¡Bella!-grito Jacob desde la ventanilla del auto, tan metida había estado en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de él.-Llegaste y media hora antes, se ve que te mueres por verme.-yo solo pude darle una sonrisa triste, lo que menos quería en este mundo era estar a su lado.-Vamos Bellita.-dijo abriendo la puerta del auto.-no perdamos el tiempo.-Con una sonrisa lasciva, me sacó el cinturón y me llevo cargada hasta la puerta de su casa y entramos, no sé como, me empezó a besar pero yo no podía seguirlo ni siquiera podía corresponderle. No podía, me sentía tan mal por hacerle esto a Edward.

-Bella ¿Qué te pasa?-me dijo un muy excitado Jacob, notó mi falta de entusiasmo, lo cual era bastante peculiar. En estas situaciones, normalmente era yo la que tomaba la iniciativa.

-Nada, solo que no tengo ganas en este momento.- respondí seca. No quería darle más explicaciones, me arrepentía muchísimo de haberle pedido un favor, cuando sabía muy bien que ese chucho no era confiable.

-Bella, mira, yo no tenia ganas de mentirle a tu padre pero lo hice y ahora te toca a ti cumplir tu parte del trato.-anunció duramente, acariciándome los pechos encima de la ropa.- Ummm, Bella creo que te han crecido las tetas.- sus manos me daban repugnancia, me sentía como una cualquiera, no quería que nadie más me tocara.

Esto era una tortura, era como karma.

-Jacob, por favor.-rogué, sacándole las manos de ahí.-podemos hacerlo en otro momento, de veras que no tengo ganas.- por supuesto que no era verdad, si yo salía de esta casa, nunca más regresaría; y si el estúpido me acosaba lo demandaría y pediría una orden de alejamiento.

-No, no podemos Bella, tú sabes que no me gustan que me mientan, me pediste un favor, lo cumplí y ahora te toca cumplir a ti.-dijo cargándome y llevándome a su habitación, me tiro sobre la cama y me empezó a desvestir. Estaba como enceguecido, no escuchaba mis gritos y hacía caso omiso a mis jalones y empujones.

-¿Jacob que haces?-pregunté contrariada y muy asustada, solo quería irme a mi casa, no quería estar en este lugar ni un segundo más. Ya no lo soportaba más.

-Me preparo para follar a una perra mentirosa.- dijo con rabia, mientras se quitaba la ropa. No saben el pánico que sentí, estaban a punto de violarme…y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-Jacob te prohíbo que me hables…-quise refutarle, decirle que intentaría cambiar, que el hecho de que no fuera virgen, no me hacía puta, pero un gran grito hizo que todas mis refutaciones se quedaran en el mayor silencio.

-Tu no me prohíbes nada….además, ¿De que te quejas? si lo eres, eres la mayor puta de todas, hasta donde yo sé te has tirado a la mitad de Forks, si es que no son más.-sus palabras me empequeñecían más y más.-eso es lo que eres, una perra y no lo niegues, no te atrevas a negarlo.- gritó.

Solo lloraba, no podía creer que yo misma me había hecho esa fama. ¿En qué pensaba cuando hice todas esas cosas? ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? Pero nunca era tarde para cambiar, no podía seguir de este modo, estaba desperdiciando mi vida. Tenía que salir de este lugar.

-Jacob yo me voy de aquí.-dije, a punto de llorar pero segura al mismo tiempo.

-Tú no te vas.-Cuando ya iba a salir, Jacob me atrapo y me tiro bruscamente a la cama otra vez.- No te vas hasta que yo me haya satisfecho por completo, ¿me entiendes?-Su voz sonaba tan calculadora, tan sádica. Sin dejar de mirarme, se paro y cerro la puerta del cuarto con llave, encerrándome con él.


	11. ¿En que demonios me metí?

**¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ME METI?**

-Por favor Jacob te lo suplico, déjame ir, por favor, éramos amigos, no me hagas esto-dije llorando, nunca me hubiera imaginado que Jacob me violaría, yo siempre había estado bastante dispuesta para el, pero ahora con Edward la sola idea de alguien me tocara me daba repugnancia

-Bella, tratos son tratos, tu me pediste un favor y ahora yo quiero mi recompensa-me dirigió una sonrisa asquerosa y empezó a lamerme los senos-ay Bella tenia razón te han crecido las tetas

-Por favor Jacob suéltame esto es repulsivo no puedes forzarme-dije tratando de alejarlo de mi

-Ay Bellita entre gitanos no nos vamos a leer las manos, tu eres la mas zorra y fácil de Forks, te has tirado a medio pueblo y a los otros no porque estaban casados, aunque creo que a un casado si te lo tiraste, no?, como se llamaba, ah ya me acorde Mike Newton

-Cállate imbecil-quise tratar de cachetearlo, pero el me lo impidió, Mike engaño a su esposa con una prostituta la cual le contagio de sida, el le dijo a su esposa que yo le había contagiado y luego se comprobó que no era cierto, pero el pueblo piensa que yo no le contagie pero que si me acosté con el

-Así quieres jugar, bueno así juguemos-Jacob metió uno de sus sucios dedos en mi y lo empezó a mover con rudeza, el acto me dolía ya no estaba lo suficiente preparada

-Ahhhhhh Jacob por favor para me duele-dije gritando, el levanto su cara hacia mi, me miro y me acaricio la cara-así que a la niña le duele, um-me tiro una cachetada que me volteo la cara-vamos Bella no me hagas reír, tu tienes bastante experiencia así que no te puede doler

-Suéltame hijo de perra, te juro que te voy a demandar por violación-el empezó a reírse escandalosamente

-Ah si, y dime quien te va a creer? ni tu padre te creería-yo empecé a llorar

-Deja de llorar, mira Bella si eres complaciente conmigo no te voy a hacer daño-se acerco a mi y me empezó a besar apenas su lengua hizo contacto con la mía se la mordí

-Maldición Bella conste que tu me obligaste a esto, me abrió las piernas y me penetro con toda la fuerza que tuvo

-Nooooo, Jacob me duele-siguió por unos minutos asi, hasta que yo pude ver un bate de béisbol en el suelo así que decidí jugar mis cartas para poder alcanzarlo, empecé a besar a Jacob y me senté encima de el-Bellita hasta que por fin empezaste a cooperar-yo le sonreí-quiero tomar el control Jake-el accedió al instante y me puso a mi arriba, me arrastre, lo bese en el cuello mientras mi mano iba alcanzando el bate, lo bese y cuando me esta besando el cuello, lo golpee con toda mi fuerza, cayo desmayado

-Jake-lo toque con el bate pero no se movía, así que no perdí ni un instante me vestí, lo mas aprisa que pude, cogi mi cartera y gracias a Dios encontré las llaves del cuarto rápido, encendí mi carro y maneje a toda velocidad hasta mi casa, ahí me sentí completamente a salvo, apenas vi a Edward corrí hacia el y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas

-Hey, princesa tu padre aun no llega-me dijo acariciándome la cara, en ese instante se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando-¿Bella que te pasa? ¿Que esta mal?

-Es que hace un rato... Un amigo… me forzó a tener relaciones con el-y empecé a llorar-Edward por favor protégeme


	12. Atar cabos sueltos

**ATAR CABOS SUELTOS**

_Edward Pov_

Se había ido dejándome sexualmente frustrado, me la había devuelto y de que manera, Bella Swan, ¿en que momento pasaste a ser algo tan importante de mi vida?, hasta hace 24 horas ni te conocía y no había mujeres en mi vida, solo estaba Jennifer y tu apareciste y pusiste mi vida patas arriba, espero, espero de verdad que lo nuestro funcione, que no te asuste de tener la responsabilidad de una niña, empiezo a sentir cosas por ti, cosas que no había desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que nunca lo llegue a sentir de verdad, pensé que sentía amor por Camilla pero ahora me doy cuenta que era cariño ,porque siento algo mucho mas intenso por Bella y solo la conozco desde hace 2 días y a Camilla fueron casi 3años

Me puse a caminar por la mansión vacía, ya que el padre de Bella y ella habían salido, en medio de mi caminata encontré fotos de Bella con una señora como de 30 años, jugando y otras en Disney ya con su padre, se les veía tan felices, Bella lucia mas natural, alegre y sin ropa tan pequeña, lucia perfecta, luego vi otra de Bella con su padre los dos solos, y ahí estaba Bella cambiada, en esta foto lucia triste y desencajada, luego tendría que preguntarle por las fotos, baje por la casa ,hasta llegar a la sala y me puse a ver televisión por casi 1 hora hasta que llego mi Bella, ella apenas me vio corrió hacia mi, se tiro en el sofá y me abrazo muy fuerte

-Hey, princesa tu padre aun no llega-dije acunando su rostro con mis manos, y sentí sus mejillas mojadas por lagrimas-¿Bella que te pasa? ¿Que esta mal?-no entendía nada, hace menos de 2 horas estábamos felices y ahora estaba claramente afectada

-Es que hace un rato... Un amigo… me forzó a tener relaciones con el-y mi ángel empezó a llorar-Edward por favor protégeme-me abrazo con mas fuerza y empezó a sollozar

-Bella, por favor cálmate, ¿Cómo rayos paso? ¿Te rapto? ¿Ese hijo de perra abuso de ti? ¿Te secuestraron?-ella seguía callada y sus llantos pararon-Bella-la samaquee-¡dime que paso¡

-El no me rapto, yo…yo fui a verlo y el me obligo a tener relaciones con el-y empezaron pequeños llantos

-¿Pero Bella no entiendo porque demonios fuiste a verlo?-no entendía nada, Bella me estaba ocultando algo

-El…el me hizo un favor-dijo con la cabeza agachada

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso con este problema?-pero ella no decía nada-¡por dios Bella¡habla¡

-El me hizo un favor... Y me pidió que fuera a su casa para que me hiciera el favor...yo...yo me imaginaba... pero nunca pensé…yo le dije que no quería... y no me hizo caso...por favor Edward...ya no quiero hablar de esto-me abrazo otra vez y yo la sostenía, y me puse a pensar ¿Bella dice que me ama?¿pero le pide favores a tipos y les tiene que pagar con favores sexuales?¿tal vez no era la mujer que yo pensaba?


	13. Conociendo a una pequeñita

**CONOCIENDO A UNA PEQUEÑITA**

_BELLA POV_

-El me hizo un favor... Y me pidió que fuera a su casa para que me hiciera el favor...yo...yo me imaginaba... pero nunca pensé…yo le dije que no quería... y no me hizo caso...por favor Edward...ya no quiero hablar de esto-lo abracé mas fuerte, ya no quería hablar de esto, de lo estupida que había sido al pedirle un favor al hijo de perra de Jacob-no me sueltes, nunca me dejes- nunca debí haber ido, debí haberme quedado con Edward

-Yo siempre voy a estar contigo Bella, claro mientras tu quieras que este

-Siempre voy a querer que estés conmigo Edward

Me sonrió y me dio un beso en la cabeza, caminamos hacia el sofá donde nos abrazaos y besamos, por un rato mas

-Bella ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si, claro- dije cautelosamente, no me gustaba cuando hacia preguntas abiertas

-¿Te importaría ir a conocer a Jennifer ahora?-dijo algo nervioso

-Edward me encantaría, solo déjame llamar a mi padre para decirle que voy a salir

-Ok-dijo feliz de que hubiera dicho que si

-Pa, Edward ya se va y yo también voy a salir con unas amigas

-Esta bien hija, dale las gracias a ese chico por cuidarte mientras yo no estuve

-Ya pa yo le digo

-Bella, que las pases bien y por favor se sensata en lo que haces

-Ok papa

-Ya le dije a mi papa y te dice que gracias por cuidarme mientras el no estaba-dije abrazándolo

-De nada yo también, lo disfrute mucho-dijo acercándose peligrosamente

-Yo también, mucho-dije dándole un piquito

-Lastima que no podemos hacer nada más porque se nos va a hacer tarde

Subimos al auto e Edward y nos dirigimos sui casa, la zona donde vivía no era una zona residencial, el no era pobre pero tampoco rico

-¿Y Jennifer se queda sola cuando sales?

-No, no puede, es aun muy pequeña como explicándole a un retardada- mi hermana Rose la cuida cundo voy a trabajar y cuando me quedo hasta tarde se queda a dormir con ella

-Ahhhhhh suena lógico

Cuando por fin llegamos vi por primera vez la casa de Edward, era de un piso, era una casa de hogar, acogedora, el hogar que siempre quise y nunca tuve

-¿Y que te parece? Se que no es un mansión pero

-Es perfecta, acogedora, no necesito una mansión

.Me alegra que te guste

Entramos y Edward empezó a llamar a su hermana

-¡rose ¡

-¡Ya voy ¡ Edward hola ¿y quien es ella?-respondí la hermosa hermana de Edward, ahora veo que la belleza viene de familia

-Ahhhhhh Rose, ella es Bella un amiga mía y Bella ella es Rose mi hermana

-Un placer conocerte Rose-dije extendiendo mi mano hacia ella

-Me llamo Rosalie, Rose es para los amigos, Edward podemos conversar un momento a solas

-Claro, pero primero quiero que conozca a Jennifer

-Edward no me parece

-Rosalie hablamos después ¿ok?-era obvio que a la hermana de Edward no le caía bien pero no sabia ¿porque?-Bella sígueme

Edward cogio mi mano y me guió hasta el cuarto de Jennifer, era todo de rosa y con un montón de muñecas, Edward avanzo por delante

-Jenn ya ¡llegue ¡-la niña volteo y la ver a su padre sonrió y se lanzo a sus brazos

-¡Pa ¡te extrañe mucho

-Yo también Jenn-ella alzo su cabecita, y me vio

-¿Pa? ¿Quien es ella?


	14. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Te odio Camilla¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

**¡TE ODIO CAMILLA¡**

-¿Pa? ¿Quien es ella?-dijo con su carita confundida

-Ella, es una gran amiga mía, su nombre es Bella-dijo mirándome, y sonriéndome – y quería que la conocieras

-Hola Jennifer-dijo una gran sonrisa

-Hola Bella-dijo dándome un abracito, yo al principio dude, pero luego la abracé- es bueno que mi papa tenwa amigos-dijo sonriéndome

-Mi amor es tenga-dijo edward dulcemente

-Tenga-dijo con un pucherito seguramente no le gustaba equivocarse

-Jennifer que tal si te quedas con Bella, mientras yo hablo con tu tía

-Ok pa- Edward le sonrió y abandono la habitación

-Me doy cuenta que te gustan las muñecas

-Si me encantan mi papa siempre me comprar una cada vez que puede

-Si hubiera sabido te hubiera traído una, ya será para la próxima

-Esta bien pero no te vayas a olvidar otra vez

-No te preocupes, no me olvido-dije sonriendo

-Bella ¿tu eres la novia de mi papa?-me sorprendió de sobremanera la pregunta, nunca me hubiera imaginado una pregunta así de una niñita de 8 años

-No, no soy su novia-Edward había dicho que soy su amiga y no quería confundirla, además era verdad no éramos pareja y no podía explicarle a la niña sobre el deseo sexual ente un hombre y una mujer

-Ahhhhhh yo cleia que si-dijo haciendo un pucherito

-¿Pero tu quisieras que fuera su novia?

-Siiiii-dijo sonriendo-el tenia una novia antes, se llamaba Camilla, pelo ella se fue y mi papa se pus muy tliste

-Si supongo que si

-Yo quielo una mama como mis otlas amigas

-Pero tú tienes a tu tía

-No es lo mismo, Camilla era como mi mama y se fue, nos dejo a mí y a mi papa, se fue y tú también te vas a ir

-Yo no me voy a ir, te lo juro-dije abrazándola-siempre voy a estar ahí cuando me necesites, mira –le escribí en un papelito mi numero-cunado quieras hablar con alguien me llamas y yo estaré a tu disposición, podemos salir a pasear las dos o siguieres los tres con tu papa, tu solo llama

-¿Y vamos a salir a paseal?-dijo con mucho entusiasmo

-Claro que si, nos divertiremos mucho

-Glacias Bella

-No te preocupes

-Te quiero

-Yo también Jenn


	15. Me irrita tu egoismo

**ME IRRITA TU EGOISMO**

Pov Edward:

-¡rose ¡

-¡Ya voy ¡ Edward hola ¿y quien es ella?- dijo desconcertada,

-Ahhhhhh Rose, ella es Bella un amiga mía y Bella ella es Rose mi hermana-dije presentándolas

-Un placer conocerte Rose-dije aunque por la cara de Rose no era ningún placer para ella

-Me llamo Rosalie, Rose es para los amigos, Edward podemos conversar un momento a solas-seguro quería hablarme de que no le parecía que trajera chicas a conocer a Jenn, pero era mi hija y yo hacia lo que mejor me parezca con ella

-Claro, pero primero quiero que conozca a Jennifer-trate de cortarla pero Rose insistía

-Edward no me parece-dijo a punto de empezar su discurso

-Rosalie hablamos después ¿ok?, Bella sígueme- era obvio que a Rose no le había gustado para nada Bella, pero lo que mas le molesto es que la ignorara, Rose amaba ser el centro de atención

Cogi la mano de Bella y la guié hasta el cuarto de Jennifer, estaba algo nervioso, la opinión de mi hija, era una opinión muy importante para mi, era crucial para mi relación, si se le podía llamar relación, con Bella se pudiera serie, la aprobación de Jennifer ,si ella no la aprobaba, no se que pasaría

-Jenn ya ¡llegue ¡-la luz de mis ojos volteo y me dio una tierna mirada

-¡Pa ¡te extrañe mucho

-Yo también Jenn-alzo su cabecita y me miro curiosa

-¿Pa? ¿Quien es ella?

-Ella, es una gran amiga mía, su nombre es Bella-no quería confundirla, es mejor para ella que pensara que era una amiga – y quería que la conocieras

-Hola Jennifer-dijo una gran sonrisa

-Hola Bella-dijo dándole un abracito, a Bella, ella se sorprendió al principio pero luego le respondió, seguro no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con niños- es bueno que mi papa tenwa amigos-dijo sonriéndome

-Mi amor es tenga-a ella no le gustaba equivocarse

-Tenga-dijo con un pucherito tratando de hacerlo bien

-Jennifer que tal si te quedas con Bella, mientras yo hablo con tu tía-quería quedarme pero tenía que lidiar con Rosalie

-Ok pa- le sonreí y me fui ya me enteraría en que quedo eso

La vi sentada en la sala esperándome, cuando me vio se levanto

-Edward, habiamos hablado de esto, quedamnos en que no traerías mujeres a la casa

-Rose, es suficiente ¡te agradezco muchísimo que te ocupes de Jennifer, pero es mi hija y esta es mi casa y yo decido que hago en ella-había volteado y regresaba la cuarto de Jennifer, no estaba de humor para sus sermones

-Al menos trae a mujeres de verdad, no a chibolas que te follas para pasar el rato- cuando dijo esto voltee inmediatamente

-¿Cómo la llamaste? Repítelo ¡

-La llame chibola, una chibola fácil, a la que te follas, trae a personas serias, no ves que confundes a la niña

-Mira Rosalie,1, no llames a Bella chibola fácil porque no te lo voy a permitir, 2, yo soy el padre y yo se lo que es bueno para mi hija o no

-Edward, pero Jenn esta confundida, la confundes, ella esta bien como esta

-No es cierto, Jenn necesita una madre

-¿y que?¿Esa chica va a ser su madre ¿una niña va a ser a madre de otra niña? por dios Edward recapacita¡ por favor Edward ella no necesita una madre, me tiene a mi

-ROSALIE TU NO ERES SU MADRE, NO ES MI CULPA QUE COMO NUNCA PUDISTE TENER HIJOS, PRETENDAS DE QUE JENNIFER ES TU HIJA-NO PUDE DECIR NADA MAS PORQUE Rosalie me tiro una cachetada y me callo

-Esa niña me tiene a mi ya que tu siempre trabajas, o dices que lo haces cuando seguro ayer te la pasaste revolcándote con esa puta, ¿lo vas a negar? Así que Edward saca a esa perra del cuarto de MI hija antes de que yo la saque de los pelos¡


	16. Esto es imposible

**ESTO ES INSOPORTABLE**

**EDWARD POV**

-Esa niña me tiene a mí ya que tú siempre trabajas, o dices que lo haces cuando seguro ayer te la pasaste revolcándote con esa puta, ¿lo vas a negar? Así que Edward ¡saca a esa perra del cuarto de MI hija antes de que yo la saque de los pelos!

-Rosalie tu no vas a decirme que hacer, esta es mi casa y yo hago lo que me plazca dentro de ella, Bella es alguien importante para mi y por eso necesito que se lleve bien con Jennifer, no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir algo como lo de Camilla-dije, me estaba empezando a irritar y eso no era algo bueno

-Yo también soy importante en esta casa, sin mí como hubieras criado a esa niña, yo también influyo en las decisiones de aquí

-Rosalie, ya te dije que te aprecio mucho y aprecio mucho tu ayuda, pero yo también me siento solo, necesito una amiga, una persona que me quiera

-Tienes a tu hija, ella te adora

-Me refiero a otra clase de cariño, un cariño de pareja

-¿Y tu crees que ella te lo va a dar? ¿Una adolescente caprichosa?-dijo Rose enojada

-Rose ya detente con los insultos- dije agarrándome el puente de la nariz, me estaba irritando y podría explotar en cualquier momento, pero ella hacia como que no me escuchaba

-Mejor en vez de estar buscando cariño de parte de adolescentes, deberías estar preocupándote por tu hija, por pasar tiempo de calidad con ella- dijo reprochándome

-Mi hija me adora y entiende mi trabajo- dije a la defensiva

-Si porque esta chiquita y no entiende pero te apuesto a que si supiera que prefieres revolcarte con la tal Bella a estar con ella no te querría tanto

Iba a replicar cuando un fuerte resoplido me callo, voltee y vi a Bella con el rostro furioso

-Edward yo ya me voy, ya me tengo que ir- me acerque a ella, no quería que se fuera

-Bella ven tenemos que hablar-avanzamos hacia la sala-a solas-mire a Rosalie, la cual me dedico una sonrisa falsa y se fue al cuarto de Jenn-Bella no te vayas- dije tomándole las manos

-No me gusta estar en un sitio donde no me quieren-dijo algo triste, odiaba verla triste

-Pero yo te quiero aquí, Jenn también-quería seguir hablando pero ella me interrumpió

-Pero tú hermana no, y ella es como la mama de Jennifer y yo no puedo venir a malograr su vida perfecta

-Primero, Rosalie no es mama de Jennifer, y no tenemos una vida perfecta, ni Jennifer ni yo, tal vez Rosalie pero yo no, no quiero que te vayas quédate conmigo-le suplicaba

-Edward yo no soy tan importante en tu vida, no lo suficinte y no quiero que escojas entre tu hermana y yo- dijo con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos

-Bella no es una elección y m importas demasiado ¿sabes? Ya me harte de esto, vamonos-me pare y la agarre de la mano

-Edward ¿adonde vamos?-pregunto confundida

-Nos vamos de paseo con Jenn

-Edward no se si sea lo correcto- estaba insegura pero yo no quería que se sintiera así

-Yo soy el padre de Jennifer, yo decido lo que esta bien para ella, y quiero que salgamos los tres, como una familia- mire a Bella la cual sonreía aunque le duro poco, se puso palidísima cuando Rose entro a la habitación

-¿Estas loco? Ni muerta voy a dejar que Jennifer salga con ustedes

-Rose deja de joderme y hazte a un lado quiero ir por Jenn

-Tu la sacas de esta casa y te juro que no regreso nunca mas y ya veras tu como te las arreglas

Mire a Rose sorprendido, no me esperaba eso era un inconveniente, la necesitaba, pero también necesito a Bella y necesito que ella y Jennifer pasen tiempo de calidad juntas. No tengo la mas mínima idea de que haré


	17. Volviendo a tener una familia

**VOLVIENDO A TENER UNA FAMILIA**

-Tu la sacas de esta casa y te juro que no regreso nunca más y ya veras tú como te las arreglas-decía Rose furiosa, la hermana de Edward me odiaba, o eso era lo que parecía, no tenía intención alguna de dejar que Jennifer pasara a ser parte de mi vida.

-Rosalie por favor, seamos razonables- decía Edward preocupado, no le había hecho ninguna gracia la idea de que Rosalie lo dejara con todo el peso de Jennifer, y lo entendía, tenía que trabajar y no podía ocuparse de una niña y trabajar al mismo tiempo.

-No, se razonable Edward, ya te dije, sacas a Jennifer y yo me largo- su voz destilaba odio, rencor.

-Muy bien, lárgate, puedo sacar a mi hija adelante yo solo-nunca había visto a Edward y la experiencia era excitante, sus venas se volvían mas notorias y su mandíbula se veía mas cuadrada. Salió a toda prisa al cuarto de Jennifer, le dijo unas palabras y ambos salieron de la habitación.

-Bella vámonos- me sonrió y luego miro a Rose- nos vemos.

Nos dirigimos al parque de diversiones, ya que Edward le había prometido a Jenn llevarla si se portaba bien, habían muchos juegos, muchos puestos de comida y la adorable hija de mi perdición de hombre quería subirse a todos.

Subimos al carrusel, a la montaña rusa, a la casa de los espejos, y muchos otros; pero lo que mas me gusto fue cuando encontramos un puesto donde te podías tomar varias fotos pequeñas en diferentes poses y entramos los tres. Hicimos poses muy chistosas y la pasamos muy bien. Fue mi momento favorito porque me sentí como si volviera a tener una familia; me hizo recordar cuando mi padre, mi madre y yo salíamos los tres juntos, como nos divertíamos juntos.

Después de todas las actividades que habíamos realizado nos dio mucha hambre, así que fuimos a una pizzería, Edward y yo compartimos una pizza, mientras Jenn prefirió una lasagna, la verdad es que todo estaba tan perfecto.

Pero todo llega a su final era hora de regresar a casa, Edward me dejó a mi primero, aunque yo la verdad no quería separarme de ninguno de los dos.

-Bella, ya llegamos- dijo mirándome tiernamente.

-¡No!-dijo Jennifer como un adorable y dulce puchero.

-¿Qué pasa princesa?- pregunto Edward, como lo amaba en su faceta de padre.

-Es que ya se va a ir y no quiero que ella se vaya-dijo Jennifer con sus ojitos tristes.

-Pero voy a regresar, esta no va a ser la última vez que nos veamos-dije con todo mi corazón, deseaba que mis palabras fueran verdad.

-¿En serio?- pregunto emocionada.

-Por supuesto, me he divertido mucho contigo y con tu papá- dije dándole la mas sincera sonrisa.

-Bueno, Jennifer despídete de Bella, que ya tiene que entrar a su casa- dijo mi príncipe algo triste.

-Adiós Bella, espero que nos veamos pronto.

-Nos veremos, no te preocupes-le sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa, y me dio un tierno besito en la mejilla, aunque yo quería un besito de otra persona.

-Jennifer, quédate aquí un ratito, quiero hablar con Bella- dijo Edward sonriéndole a su hija.

-Muy bien papi-la niña le miro y le dio algo parecido a una picara sonrisa.

Salimos del auto, caminamos lentamente hacia el umbral de mi casa, como queriendo alargar el momento.

-Gracias- me dijo suavemente.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté confusa, yo debería darle las gracias.

-Por lo de esta tarde, por portarte tan bien con Jennifer, se que no debió ser muy divertido para ti ir aun parque de diversiones, pero…-su cara tenia un gesto de preocupación al decir las últimas palabras y yo no quería verlo así, así que lo callé poniendo uno de mis dedos en sus adorables y deseables labios.

-Nos es cierto, me divertí muchísimo, hace mucho que no la pasaba tan bien-y era cierto, antes de Edward un sábado por la noche hubiera sido noche de disco y de fajar con algún estúpido en el baño- y Jennifer es adorable, es una niña encantadora, por lo que veo el encanto es algo hereditario- el sonrió ante mi comentario; me miro fijamente, con sus hermosos ojos verdes y vi amor en ellos.

-Me alegra que te divirtieras, yo también la pase muy bien- yo solo le sonreí- Bella, todo lo que pasamos, todo lo que nos divertimos, me han hecho pensar que eres la mujer para mi, y la verdad se que lo nuestro no es nada serio por el momento y ya no quiero que esto siga así; así que Bella ¿quieres ser mi enamorada?- nunca, en mis 17 años de vida, me habían pedido que saliera con alguien de un manera tan romántica y hermosa.

-Si Edward, por supuesto que quiero ser tu enamorada- el me miró y su rostro mostraba alegría y felicidad.

-¿En serio?- pregunto, ¿como crees que voy a bromear con eso Edward?

-Claro que si mi amor- ante estas palabras Edward sonrió aun más, se acerco hasta que nuestras frentes quedaron muy juntas y nos fundimos en el mas dulce de los besos, no era apasionado, era romántico, destilaba amor, el más puro amor. Paramos cuando nos faltó el aire, Edward me miraba tan tiernamente, con tanto amor contenido, que me derretía con solo mirarlo.

-Te amo Bella-dijo con los ojos cerrados y con su frente pegada a la mía.

-Yo también te amo Edward- el sonrió, nos dimos un corto beso y se dirigió a su auto, cuando ya se iba a ir, Edward pasó por mi lado conduciendo, me acerque y me susurró:

-Que tengas dulces sueños Bella- dichas estas palabras arrancó y se fue.

Quien iba a pensar que esto me iba a pasar a mí, que iba a empezar a tener una relación formal con Edward, relación formal sonaba tan raro, hace tanto que no tenía una; iba a conocer a la hermosa hija de Edward e íbamos a pasar un día tan maravilloso como el que pasamos hoy. Sin duda hoy había encontrado una verdadera familia y por algún motivo extraño, esa magnifica familia quería que yo fuera parte de ellos, eran demasiadas cosas para un día; así que abrí la puerta y entre a mi casa habiendo nacido una nueva Bella, esperemos que esta sea para bien.

_**Nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, Bella se esta volviendo más madura, veremos que tal se pone esto. Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, me alegran mucho el día. Les quiero pedir dos cosas: 1, me estoy cuidando mucho de las faltas ortográficas, así que si ven una en este capítulo o en los últimos que estoy publicando, avísenme, quiero mejorar en eso ;y 2, dejen un review solo así puedo ver si la historia les esta gustando. Espero que me hagan caso, besitos, os quiero**_

_**Con amor Lucia Cullen**_


	18. Nada importa si estoy contigo

**NADA IMPORTA SI ESTAS CONMIGO**

_**EDWARD POV**_

Mi tarde con Bella había sido simplemente maravillosa, veía el amor que ya se tenían Bella y Jennifer, y eso era algo que no tenía precio para mí. Estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera me había percatado de la ausencia de mi adorada hermana, mi hija fue la que me lo recordó.

-Papá ¿Dónde esta mi tía?- pregunto con su vocecita antes de irse a acostar.

-Jenny, tu tía se tuvo que ir, por que tenía cosas que hacer y ya no tenía tanto tiempo para estar aquí, porque trabaja muy lejos, y ya no va a poder venir.- trataba de explicarle, aunque era difícil decirle a una niñita: ''sabes que tu tía se fue porque odia a mi enamorada, amo decir que Bella es mi enamorada, y la llamo prostituta''. Obviamente no podía contarle esas cosas a Jennifer, no entendería, es demasiado pequeña.

-¿No volverá nunca más?-me daba pena ver su carita llena de pena, pero no me arrepiento de mi decisión, sobre todito después de lo que paso con Bella.

-Ella vendrá a visitarte, mi amor, cuando quieras-trate de animarla, aunque dudaba que lo consiguiera.

-¿Vendrá a verme?- dijo muy entusiasmada, y eso me dolió, no quería darle falsas esperanzas, ¡maldita Rosalie! ¿Por qué tenías que irte?

-Vendrá cuando pueda- no la quería entusiasmar mucho, ni siquiera sabia donde estaría ''su adorada tía'' ahora.

-Esta bien papi- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- buenas noches.- dijo bostezando.

La acosté, la arropé, ella me dio un besito en la mejilla, le conté un cuento y se quedó profundamente dormida; era tan hermosa, tan dulce, no creía posible que alguien la odiara, nunca entendería como su propia madre la pudo odiar tanto, pero mejor ya no pienso en eso, si no me voy a llenar de rabia, y no quería ponerme así.

Fui a mi habitación, me acosté y pensé en todo lo que había pasado en el día, desde la felicidad y tranquilidad en el parque de diversiones hasta el beso con Bella. Todo había pasado tan rápido, que aún no lo creía. Hace 3 días me había conformado con la idea de que no volvería a salir con una mujer, porque a ninguna le agradaba la idea de tener a una hija que era de ellas, no les gustaba la idea de tener que cargar con una hija que no quieren. Pero nada de eso importaba ahora, tengo a Bella, y a ella le encanta la idea de pasar tiempo con Jennifer, creo que ambos, Bella y yo, volvimos a sentir que pertenecíamos a una familia, ella porque en el fondo quería salir con gente y pasarla bien, se había olvidado que era sentir ese cariño, y por eso creía que pasarla bien era ir a casa de un amigo y acostarse con él, por eso creo que esta noche tuvo una gran importancia en la vida de Bella y en la mía, ella necesitaba tener un poco de sana diversión; para mí fue una noche importante porque hace mucho que no me divertía tanto con Jennifer, normalmente salíamos los dos solos, ya que cuando salíamos con Rosalie, ella quería estar cada segundo con mi hija y quería hacer lo que ella quisiera y ese no era el plan, el plan era hacer lo que Jennifer quisiera, por eso salíamos para que ella se divirtiera, ya que yo me divertía al verla divertirse, aunque mi hermana no entendía eso.

Y de ahí para acabar la noche de una manera espectacular, Bella acepto ser mi enamorada, y nos besamos; no es que no nos hubiéramos besado antes, solo es que este beso en especial fue muy diferente a los otros. En los primeros había pasion, sexualidad, deseo y frustración de parte de Bella al ver que no caía ante sus juegos; en este beso había amor, dulzura, ternura. Fue un beso muy especial para mí y esperaba con todas mis ganas que fuera un beso muy especial para mi Bella también.

Mi Bella, que bonito sonaba, ella era mi enamorada y haría todo lo que estaba a mi mano para hacerla feliz. Sonaba también, la sentía tan mía y ni siquiera lo había sido en lo físico, ni siquiera necesitaba serlo, la amaba, no era solo deseo físico, deseaba cada parte de ella, pero la amaba más y lo mejor de todo era que sabia que Bella se sentía igual que yo y eso no tenia precio. Así que ahora a dormir para mañana ver a mi adorada enamorada y ver donde dejo a Jennifer para poder ir a trabajar.

_**Nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y quiero decirle que tengo dos nuevas historias: Mi preciosa princesa y Bailando en las estrellas, espero que tenga el mismo buen recibimientos que las demás historias que he hecho. Los quiero, besitos.**_

_**Con amor, Lucia Cullen**_


	19. Te ayudare siempre

**TE AYUDARE SIEMPRE**

**BELLA POV:**

Me levante muy temprano, fui a correr, cosa que había dejado de hacer, lo estaba retomando porque no quería engordar, quería estar perfecta para Edward, luego tome mi desayuno, me cambie, me puse un jean no tan ajustado, una blusa celeste algo hippie, unas botas, agarre mi auto y me dirigí a la oficina de mi papá. El seguramente no se lo esperaría, nunca lo iba a visitar, y menos en vacaciones, aunque siendo honesta, no lo iba a ver a él, si no a mí Edward, mi flamante nuevo novio. Quería verlo aunque sea de lejitos, ver como estaba, tal vez darnos una escapada a la hora de almuerzo; todo esto era tan raro, ver a una Bella romántica era tan distinto, Edward llego a mi vida y la cambio por completo, yo no era romántica ni cursi, y ahora mírenme, estoy conduciendo rumbo a la oficina de mi padre solo para ver a mi enamorado, sin duda todo había cambiado tan rápido, que ya me había perdido en el camino.

Al llegar a la oficina, lo primero que hice fue acercarme a conversar con la recepcionista, al cual me miro muy raro, le sorprendía de sobre manera verme ahí, pensaba que estaba alucinando.

-Hola René ¿mi papá se encuentra?- dije co una voz muy amable, la secretaria de mi padre era muy divertida, algo loca, pero muy buena persona, se había preocupado mucho por mi desde la muerte de mi madre, sobre todo cuando vio que había reaccionado comportándome de manera alocada.

-¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?- pregunto atónita; recién me doy cuenta cuanto había abandonado a mi padre y a la gente que quiero, por personas que solo querían follar conmigo.- ¿Qué llevas puesto?- dijo sorprendida; ¿espera estaba mal vestida?

-Pensé que me había vestido muy bien- esto es horrible, trate de no vestirme como una callejera, por Edward, por mi propósito de cambio, al parecer no funcionaba.

-¡No! , por supuesto que no, te vestiste muy bien, solo que- dijo haciendo una pausa y mirándome a los ojos- es que hace mucho que no te vestías así, tan natural, sin todo esa ropa de callejera- yo me reí del comentario- es bueno ver un cambio en ti, Bella, espero que sigas así.

-Yo también- dije sonriéndole- y bueno ¿mi papá esta?- dije intentado suavizar el ambiente.

-Si, claro, está en su oficina, le voy a avisar que viniste, vas a ver lo feliz que se va a poner- dijo tratando de llamar al teléfono de oficina de mi padre.

-No, no lo llames- dije agarrándole la mano, ella me dio una mirada confusa- quiero que sea una sorpresa, quiero sorprenderlo.

-Entiendo- dijo estirando su mano por el pasadizo de la habitación- ya sabes donde queda- yo solo le dedique una sonrisa.

Claro que conocía esa oficina, cuando era niña pasaba mucho tiempo aquí, todos me conocían, todos me querían; cuando pasó lo de mi mamá, ya no quise volver, quería pasar por mi dolor yo sola, y no quería volver a ver nadie, y bueno luego me volví un poco loca y todo lo que ya saben. Pero nada de eso importa, quedo en el pasado, ahora estoy en proceso de cambio, espero que todo siga bien.

Avance por las oficinas, algunos trabajadores que me conocían me saludaban felices de verme ahí otra vez, pero yo buscaba a Edward con la mirada y no le veía; _tal vez salio, o fue al baño _decía mi mente.

Hasta que por fin llegue a la oficina, estaba con la puerta cerrada, pensé en tocar, pero era buna sorpresa y no iba a arruinarla; también escuchaba como discutían adentro, esperaba que no estuviera gritándole a ningún trabajador, no me gustaba cuando lo hacia, lo hacia parecer malo. Entre segura y vi lo que menos esperaba ver.

Mi papá estaba regañando a Edward, a mi Edward, cuando mi padre me dio, se sorprendió y Edward al ver su expresión, volteo a ver que pasaba; y al verme primero se sorprendió y luego me dedico un a sonrisa.

-Bella, hija, que sorpresa ¿ha pasado algo malo?- pregunto algo preocupado.

-¿Tiene que pasar algo malo para que venga a visitarte?- ¿porque nadie creía cuando decía que cambiaba? La gente cambia

-No, claro que no, es que nunca habías venido desde…desde lo de tú mamá- dijo algo triste.

-Lo sé, pero estoy aquí ahora- dije sonriéndole, Edward me dedico una sonrisa que parecía decir: estoy aquí contigo- pero vengo y te encuentro gritándole a Edward, pensaba que loa preciabas ¿Por qué lo regañas? ¿Que ha hecho mal?- trate de decirlo en un tono juguetón, pero salio en un tono enojado.

-No ha hecho nada malo Bella, es solo que- ¿entonces porque mierda le gritas?

-¿Entonces que fue? ¿Estas loco y por eso le gritas?- dije enojada, odiaba las injusticias y mucho mas si era con gente que quería.

-Bella no te preocupes- dijo tranquilo Edward.

-No, si me preocupo, mi papá sabe lo mucho que odio las injusticias- Edward me miraba con cara de: yo puedo solo, pero yo siempre estaría a su lado apoyándolo.

-Bella, no te alteres, ni Edward esta tan alterado- dijo mi papá riéndose, lo tomaba como un chiste, pero para mi no era nada gracioso.

-¿Y entonces, alguien me dice porque le gritas a Edward?- quería saberlo de una vez, y mas le valía que fuera por algo realmente malo, si no se las vería conmigo.

-Es que…- empezó diciendo mi padre.

-Es que no tengo con quien dejara mi hija para poder ir a trabajar y la traje, y a tu padre no le gustó mucho la idea- dijo en un tono que todos creerían casual pero yo lo sentí algo enojado y un poco sarcástico.

-¿Por eso le gritabas? ¿Acaso no te acuerdas cuando era una niña y me traías al trabajo?- era increíble que le gritar por eso, al menos venia a trabajar.

-Es diferente Bella y antes que protestes- dijo cuando iba a empezar a rebatirlo- ya lo decidí, si Edward no encuentra con quien dejarla, lo sentiré mucho, pero tendré que despedierlo, no puedo permitir subordinaciones.

-No puedes hacer eso, se quedara sin empleo, ¿con que va a mantendrá a su hija?- estaba indignada, no podía hacer eso.

-Lo siento- dijo serio mi progenitor.

-Bella en serio, no importa, entiendo la desición- dijo algo triste, no podía permitir esto.

¿Jennifer sigue aquí?- le pregunte a Edward.

-Si, sigue aquí- respondió asintiendo mi enamorado.

-Entonces yo la cuidare- dije segura.

-¿Tu?- dijo mi padre riéndose- no puedes cuidar una planta y vas a cuidar a una niña.

-Eso no es tu asunto, es asunto de Edward, si el me da el permiso para cuidarla, yo con gusto lo haré- dije mirando a Edward- así que, ¿que dices?

Edward lo pensó y pensó por un minuto hasta que respondió.

-Esta bien, confió en ti Bella, puedes cuidar a Jenn- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Seguro? Mira que hablamos de mi hija adolescente cuidando a una niña- dijo mi padre sorprendido.

-Como dije, confió en ella- me sonrió on seguridad y sentí su confianza.

-Bueno, allá tu, entonces ya quedo arreglado el problema, retírense de mi oficina y conversen bien los detalles de tu nueva niñera- dijo aun riéndose, nosotros salimos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Que bueno que viniste- dijo Edward acariciándome el rostro.

-Quería verte- de repente sentí una mirada y me maldecía por dejarme llegar en la mitad de la oficina, con mi padre unos metros.

-Jennifer, mira quien vino- dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Bella- dijo corriendo y abrazándome.

-Jennifer saldrás con Bella, quiero que te comportes bien- dijo Edward señalándola con el dedo.

-Si papi, me voy a comportar muy bien- dijo Jennifer sonriendo.

-muy bien, mi amor, vamos- caminamos hasta la puerta de la oficina, cuando Rene me vio me dirigió una mirada confusa, ya se lo explicaría luego.

Salimos a la calle, y Edward tenia que regresar al trabajo por mas que yo quisiera que se quedar conmigo.

-Ya me tengo que ir- dijo abrazándome.

-Lo se y o quiero- dijo acariciándole el cuello.

-Yo tampoco, quisiera salí contigo y con Jenn- dijo acariciándome el rostro y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Lo se, pero tienes que ir a trabajar si no te van a despedir, pero primero- lo agarre del rostro y le di un beso apasionado.

-Te amo- dijo besándome otra vez.

-Yo también- dije dándole besitos.

-Cuida a mi hija- dijo acunando mi rostro.

-Claro, jefe- dije dándole un beso, me solo y se fue a la oficina sonriendo.

Mire a Jennifer y pensé ¿ahora donde llevo a esta niña?

_**Nuevo capitulo, ojala les guste. Besitos.**_

_**Con amor, Lucia Cullen**_


	20. Pasando buenas experiencias

**PASANDO BUENAS EXPERIENCIAS**

Mire a Jennifer y pensé ¿ahora donde llevo a esta niña? Decidir quedarme con ella, para que Edward trabajara, había sido muy fácil; lo difícil seria cuidar de ella. Nunca había cuidado de nada, que no fuera yo misma, y estoy muy segura que por mucho tiempo había fallado en esa tarea. ¿Cómo cuidaría a una niña cuando por años no pude cuidar de mi misma?

Pero la carita sonriente de Jenn me decía que no sería una tarea muy difícil, que no me haría berrinches, ni nada por el estilo; así que empecemos con la acción.

-Jenn ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿A dónde quieres ir? Podemos ir a donde quieras, es tu día de suerte. Tú pide y yo te lo doy- dije sonriéndole, nos habíamos sentado en unas bancas, mientras comíamos unos helados de cono.

-Ummm- dije pensando mientras daba una lamida a su helado de vainilla- No se que quiero hacer- dijo sonriendo, ¡vamos Jenny no me lo hagas más difícil!

-¿Qué haces normalmente a estas horas?- pregunte dulcemente, mientras disfrutaba de mi helado de chocochip.

-Haciendo clase, en el colegio- respondió sonriendo.

-¿Y porque no estas en el colegio bandida?- no creo que Edward sea de esos padres irresponsables que permiten que sus hijos falten al colegio muchas veces al año.

-No, ahorita estoy de vacaciones, toda la semana- dijo riéndose por mi comentario.

-Ah, bueno, entonces, ya tenemos una razón más para divertirnos- piensa Bella ¿Qué te gustaba hacer cuando eras niña? …¡ah! ¡Ya me acorde!- ¿Jenn que tal si vamos de compras? ¿Alguna vez has ido de compras?- pregunte emocionada; comprar era mi pasatiempo favorito.

-Si, he ido de compras, pero no mucho, sobre todo voy con mi tía, porque mi papá no tiene muy buen gusto- dijo soltando pequeñas risas, haciendo que sus rizos dorados se movieran.- pero si las pocas veces que he ido me ha gustado mucho- dijo sonriendo.

-Entonces esta decido ¡nos vamos de compras!

Subimos al auto, el cual fue muy admirado por Jennifer, la cual no creía que estuviera en un auto _tan bonito y glande _según sus propias palabras, frunció un poco el seño cuando la corregí, pero al aparecer le agradó que lo hiciera, no le gustaba equivocarse.

Llegamos al centro comercial de la ciudad, estacione mi auto y bajamos de la mano; paseamos por muchas tiendas, lo primero que compramos fueron unos vestidos muy monos para mi pequeña amiga: uno era blanco, con estampados de flores, con mangas cortas y con un gran lazo color rojo en la cintura; otro era fucsia por completo, con una franja debajo del busto, con rayas diagonales blancas; y el tercero era blanco, con pliegues de seda, con ilustraciones de gotas blancas con rosadas y con un lazo rosado en la cintura. Yo también me compré un par de vestidos; pero los míos eran diferentes por completo: uno era negro, de cuero negro, corto, con un cinturón en la cintura, con algunos flecos negros en el busto y drapeado; era sexy, pero sin mostrar demasiado; y el otro era rosado, largo, tenia un escote en V, adornos de pedrería en el busto y desde las rodillas para abajo. A Jennifer le gustó mucho este vestido, dijo que parecía una princesa.

Luego pasamos a los zapatos, llegamos a una tienda muy grande, apenas nos vieron, la señorita que atendía, Lauren, se nos acerco y nos trajo varios modelos para elegir.

Jenn se decidió por unos de color baige, con un adorno de tela plegada encima de la punta; también nos llevamos unos rosados, que parecían de bailarina de ballet, con un lasito en la parte de atrás y con un adorno de flor de tela que tenia un foto de la bella durmiente era su cuento de hadas favorito, y que había visto la película muchas veces, me hizo recordar a mi niñez, yo también amaba las princesas de Disney.

Por último compramos unas ballerinas rosadas, llenas de escarcha dorada, con unos adorables lacitos rosadas en la punta del zapato.

Yo no quería comprarme zapatos, o al menos no estaba muy entusiasmada en comprarme zapatos, ya tenía demasiados, pero Jennifer insistió, alegando que no entendía porque había comprado vestidos tan hermosos para no comprar zapatos.

Así que pedimos zapatos para mí, buscaba, pero no me gustaba nada, hasta que los vi. Eran muy hermosos, de la colección de Jessica Simpson, eran dorados, con piedreria, de cuero, me encantaba, lo vi y supe que tenia que ser mio, Jennifer no entendía como podía caminar con esos zapatos sin caerme.

-Es cuestión de acostumbrarte y practicar mucho- dije sonriéndole, yo de niña también soñaba con usar los tacos de mi mamá.

-Pero yo nunca aprenderé- dijo con puchero.

-¿Por qué dices eso preciosa?- dije con dulzura, no entendía su reacción.

-Porque eso les enseñan las mamás a sus hijas, yo no tengo mamá, nadie me va a enseñar- dijo mirando al suelo, sentía su pena, yo me sentía a si también, a veces.

-Pero Jenn, no te me deprimas- dije arrodillándome en el suelo, para quedar a su altura- yo tampoco tengo mamá, pero si tú quieres, yo te puedo enseñar cuando seas un poco más grande, y podemos salir otro día así como hoy, pero por favor no te deprimas- dije acariciándole el rostro, no quería verla triste.

-Esta bien- dijo sonriendo- ¿enserio me vas a enseñar?-dijo emocionada.

-Claro, pero cuando crezcas un poco, porque si tu padre te ve con tacones ahorita, va a dar el grito al cielo, y nos va a chancar a la dos- dije con un tono algo exagerado, lo cual hizo que soltara unas risas.

-Esta bien, cuando crezca me enseñas- dijo mirándome, podía ver claramente como sus ojitos brillaban con la idea- ahora busquemos el segundo zapato, para tu vestido rosado de princesita- dijo tomándome de la mano y jalándome por la tienda.

Buscamos y vimos muchos zapatos, hasta que nos gustó un par a ambas: eran blancos, de tiras, un modelo muy elegante, lo que normalmente se usa para quinceañeros o bodas, el soporte de la punta era plateado con muchas escarchas, era muy hermoso.

Mi amiguita dijo que parecía de la Cenicienta, así que nos los llevamos.

Fuimos a comparar algunos accesorios, y luego a comer a McDonals, Jenn pidió una cajita feliz y yo una hamburguesa. Comimos y charlamos muy amenamente, hasta vi que ya era hora de ir a recoger a su padre, que también era mi sexy, romántico y muy dulce enamorado.

-Jennifer, ya es hora de ir a ver a tu papi, ya debe salir del trabajo- Edward salía a las 4 de la tarde del trabajo, ya me veía mi misma yéndolo a recoger todos los días, y la idea en lugar de asustarme o aburrirme, me llenaba de emoción y de alegría.

-Si, quiero mostrarle lo que hemos comprado, le va a gustar mucho- dijo sacando la pequeña tiara que habíamos comparado, mejor dicho dos una para ella y una para mí, a pedido de Jenn claro, decía que íbamos a jugar un día a las princesas y que para eso iba a necesitar una tira.

Subimos a mi auto, que estaba repleto de bolsas, y nos dirigimos a la empresa de mi padre, donde nos esperaba el amor de mi vida y sé que también el héroe de la niña que estaba mi lado.

Llegamos, el guardián nos ayudo con las bolsas, ya que eran muchas y casi no podíamos cargar todas. En la recepción, René me miraba aun más extrañada, pero yo solo le dediqué una sonrisa; había pasado un día maravilloso, y nunca hubiera imaginado que ese día lo pasaría con Jenn; los niños no eran aburridos después de todo.

-Jenn, quédate aquí un rato ¿Ok? Voy a buscar a tu papi- ella solo asintió sonriendo.

Camine por todas las oficinas, buscando la de Edward, hasta que la vi, estaba sentado en su escritorio; apagando su computador para irse a casa; en su mesa pude ver una foto de Jenn y una de él con su hija, sonreí de ternura al verlas.

Vi para ambos lados, verificando que no hubiera nadie a la vista, y me acerqué a Edward por detrás, lo abrasé y le tapé los ojos con mis manos.

-¿Quién soy?- susurre en su oído.

-Esas manos y esa voz nunca las voy a poder olvidar, Bella- le saqué las manos de los ojos, lo hice voltearse hacia mí, ya que su silla era giratoria, le acaricié el cuello y lo besé apasionadamente.

-Te extrañé, amor- dije susurrándole cuando tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire.

-Yo también preciosa, pensé en ti todo el día- dijo mirándome tiernamente a los ojos, mientras me acariciaba el rostro, pero de repente su expresión cambio radicalmente- ¿Bella que tienes puesto en la cabeza?- instintivamente me llevé las manos a la cabeza y pude coger la tiara que Jenn me había colocado en el centro comercial, la había olvidado por completo; por eso Rene me había mirado raro, ahora todo encajaba.

-Fue idea de Jennifer, compramos algunas cosas- por no decir muchas.

-¿Y donde esta Jenn?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Esta en recepción, es que te quería para mi solita, quería darte un besote, y no podía hacerlo frente a Jenn- dije en tono chistoso. Edward sonrió feliz.

-Eso te lo concedo, yo también te quería para mi solito.- nos volvimos a besar, cada vez que nos besábamos, había una corriente eléctrica entre ambos, era una conexión algo extraña, era amor, deseo, pasión, ternura, dulzura. Nuestros besos tenían muchos sentimientos, por eso eran tan memorables.

-Bueno, vamos a ver a Jenn, que se muere por enseñarte todo lo que ha comprado.- dije sonriéndole.

-Vamos, mi amor, contigo voy a cualquier lado, tú y Jennifer son mis princesas, las amo demasiado- dijo mirándome profundamente a los ojos.

-Te amo Edward y eso nunca va a cambiar, te amo a ti y a Jennifer, es una niña magnifica- él solo me sonrió, me brindo su mano y nos dirigimos hacia la recepción en silencio, no había nada que decir, todo ya estaba dicho.

_**Nuevo capitulo, el mas largo, espero que les guste, cada día amo más Jennifer; espero que les guste este capitulo, lo hice con mucho amor. Los quiero. Besitos**_

_**Con amor, Lucia Cullen.**_

_**Las fotos de los vestidos, zapatos y tiaras están en mi perfil, véanlos para que se den una idea.**_


	21. Adaptándome a tu mundo

**ADAPTANDOME A TU MUNDO**

Todo siguió muy bien por algunas semanas. Ya era una costumbre, yo recogía temprano a Jennifer y Edward y yo de alguna manera nos escabullíamos en las oficinas para poder darnos un beso de ''buenos días''; las cosas cambiaron un poco cuando Jenn tuvo que volver al colegio, aunque la verdad mejoraron. Ahora iba a recoger a la niñita a casa de mi novio, puntualmente todas las mañanas a las 7:30 estaba parada en la puerta tocando la puerta, normalmente Jennifer se encontraba terminando sus cereales o jugando con sus muñecas; yo prefería llevarla a la escuela porque así Edward y yo teníamos mas tiempo para nosotros, para conversar, para querernos. Todo había cambiado, yo había cambiado, en estas vacaciones cambie de ser la chica rebelde y fácil a ser alguien responsable y amigable y todo por él; nuestra relación también había cambiado, se volvió mas madura, por decirlo de aluna manera, él me entendía, no me presionaba en absoluto, no era como los otros, era alguien maduro, no estaba obsesionado con el sexo, Edward me amaba, quería más de mi, algo mejor: quería mi amor y yo encantada se lo daría.

Deje a mi amiguita en el colegio como siempre y cuando ya iba a irme, una señora me detuvo.

-¡Hey ¡ espera- dijo una platinada mujer acercándose con una sonrisa falsa hacia mi- hola, no había tenido el placer de presentarme, me llamo Lauren, soy la mamá de Hanna, la adorable niña rubia que ves ahí- dijo señalando a una niña con una peinado muy elaborado, como para un concurso; no me gustaba esa niña, era muy plástica. Una vez le hablo feo a Jenni por que según ella '' tu peinado es muy simple, dile a tu mami que te haga uno mejor, uno como el mío, Ahhhhhh, verdad ¿tu no tienes mami, verdad?. Le hubiera dicho de la a hasta la z, pero era una niña y no podía decirle esas cosas a una niña, asi que la mire con odio y saque a Jennifer de ese horrible lugar.

-Solo veo un enorme peinado pasado de moda-dije sarcásticamente.

.-Tiene un peinado encantador- dijo casualmente ignorándome.

-Sabe que lo que ahora esta de moda es más es menos pero claro es algo que usted no entiende- dije mirando su evidente exceso de maquillaje.

Ella solo sonrió, otra sonrisa falsa, con sus dientes perfectamente blancos, después de muchas idas y venidas con el dentista; ustedes se preguntaran con una mujer sin oficio ni beneficio le salía tan barato las citas con el dentista, bueno eso es porque el doctor venia a visitarla las dos noches a la semana en que Hanna iba a dormir a casa de su padre, y claro Lauren le devolvía el arduo trabajo con una gran y profunda mamada.

-Pero bueno, no he venido a hablar de modas contigo, estoy aquí porque estamos preocupadas porque tú estas trayendo a Jennifer y no su padre, y no me malinterpretes, no me fastidia en absoluto, es solo que es raro, Edward suele ser muy celoso con su hijita, no quiere aceptar nuestra ayuda y de repente traes a Jenn aquí y bueno es raro. Pero tengo una teoría sobre ti y creo que acerté- a ver que tiene que decir esta loca- creo que Edward te adopto y que por eso tiene tanta confianza en ti- yo no pude contenerme, estalle en miles de risas, es solo que es una teoría tan estúpida.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo chistoso, acaso?- dijo a la defensiva.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas? Estas en lo cierto.- dije aun riéndome.

-Es solo que no se me ocurre otra cosa- dijo enojada.

-Es ridículo, tú eres ridícula.

-Entonces no entiendo ¿Qué eres de Edward que te tiene tanta confianza?- dijo prácticamente gritando cuando se me dio cuenta que me estaba yendo. Pero merecía saber la verdad, y al final de cuentas ¿en que me puede afectar?

-Soy su enamorada, su novia- dije con una sonrisa; pero mi noticia no tuvo el efecto esperado, Lauren se reía escandalosamente y ahora a mi me tocaba ponerme ala defensiva.

-¿De que ríes, idiota?- dije enojadísima.

-Es que es lo mas ridículo que he escuchado en mi vida- dijo carcajeándose.

-¿A que te refieres?- dije a la defensiva. ¿Por qué lo decía con tanta seguridad?

-Edward nunca se metería con una mocosa como tu, mamasita- dijo con aires de superioridad.

-Cree lo que quieres, lo que cuenta es que Edward y yo estamos muy felices y nadie va a malograr eso- dije las ultimas palabras con sonido de amenaza, van directamente para ti, perra.

-Si, claro y por eso la semana pasada Edward amaneció a mi lado, diciéndome lo mucho que me ama- dijo muy pagada de si misma; esto es imposible, no me haría esto, el no.

-No te creo- dije segura, Edward no es esa clase de hombres, el no me engañaría.

-Pregunta preciosa, pregúntale y vamos a ver que te responde, el necesita un mujer, una mujer como yo, no una mocosa- y dicho esto me empujo con el hombro y se fue dejándome con la cabeza hecha un lío.


	22. Buscando la verdad

**BUSCANDO LA VERDAD**

-Pregunta preciosa, pregúntale y vamos a ver que te responde, el necesita un mujer, una mujer como yo, no una mocosa- y dicho esto me empujo con el hombro y se fue dejándome con la cabeza hecha un lío.

-Edward no me haría esto, de eso estoy muy segura, no mandaría todo lo nuestro a la mierda, solo por un polvo con una plástica; él no me haría esto.-Repetía segura mientras manejaba mi auto hasta la oficina de Edward.

Si bien no creía que nada de eso fuera verdad, tenía que salirme de las dudas; tenía que preguntarle.

Llegué a la oficina, aparqué mi auto en el primer lugar disponible que encontré y entré raudamente buscando a Edward. Lo encontré sentado leyendo algo de su computador y comparándolo con unos papeles que tenía. Me acerqué, cerrando la puerta lentamente para que no se diera cuenta y le tapé los ojos juguetonamente.

. ¿Quien soy?-pregunté murmurando, y le di un pequeño beso en la oreja.

-Eres mi Bella-respondió sonriendo. Me incliné y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.- ¿Y esa sorpresa amor? No te esperaba hasta más tarde-dijo volteándose y haciendo que me sentara a horcadas de él.

-Es que tuve un pequeño altercado cuando fui a dejar a Jennifer a al escuela- admití.

- ¿Altercado? No me digas que ya te peleaste con todas las madres del colegio- dijo en tono burlón.

-Bueno…algo así.

-¿Algo? Bella ¿qué paso?- preguntó serio.

-Es que la mamá de una niñita plástica, la mamá de Hanna, ella vino y me empezó a interrogar, de que porque llevaba a Jenn, y me fastidió tanto, que le dije que era tu novia, y ella se rió como loca, y me dijo de que…-pero yo no podía continuar. Era difícil admitir lo celosa que me ponía todo esto.

-¿Te dijo que?- preguntó curioso Edward.

-Me dijo que tú te acostaste con ella hace una semana, y me lo aseguró- se me cortó la voz, ya no podía más-…yo…yo.

-Bella eso es mentira, es una vil mentira, ella quiere estar conmigo, fue a mi casa hace una semana y bueno te lo voy a contar para que ya se aclare todo este tema.

_Flashback:_

_Edward POV:_

Era una noche más, Rose se llevó a Jenn a una pijamada, junto a unas amigas de Rose, así que hoy tenia la casa para mí solo; antes esto hubiera significado diversión, fiestas y probablemente un buen polvo, pero desde que me convertí en padre, senté cabeza, esas cosas ya no me llamaban la atención.

Estaba por acostarme, cuando tocaron la puerta, seguro era algún amigo, así que me acerque dispuesto a decirle que se vaya, pero gran fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que era Lauren; una joven con la que había follado hace tiempo, mucho antes de tener a Jennifer, pero sabia que Lauren aún quería tener algo conmigo.

-Hola Edward-dijo sensualmente, o lo que antes hubiera considerado sensual, vestía una mini falda de cuero negro y un top de cuero blanco.

-Hola Lauren- ella me miraba de arriba abajo; ya traía mi pijama puesto y eso era algo que le encantaba.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-La verdad no, ya me iba a dormir- dije, tratando de evitarle el paso.

-Vamos Eddy déjame pasar, no seas así.

-No, quiero dormir-dije sujetándola fuertemente de los hombros.

-Edward si no me dejas entrar, gritaré diciendo que me quieres volar y créeme ellos me creerán a mí.- amenazó guiñándome un ojo.

-No te atreverías- la reté-

-¿Quieres apostar?- me miró pícaramente y empezó a gritar- ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! ¡Edward se volvió loco! ¡Quiere violarme! ¡Auxilio!

-Callate idiota- dije a regañadientes, los vecinos podian escuchar y salir en cualquier momento.

-Déjame pasar y me callo- dijo guiñando el ojo otra vez.

-Pasa- me rendí, cediéndole el paso.

-Gracias Eddy- dijo sonriendo, cerré la puerta y ella se echo en uno de los sofás.

-Edward ven ¿Qué haces tan lejos? Acércate- yo me senté a su lado, solo por el miedo de que volviera a gritar- ¿sabes? te estado extrañando mucho, extrañaba los viejos tiempos, los tiempos en que ambos éramos felices.

-Nunca fuimos felices, nos acostamos juntos, y ya, no fue nada serio Lauren.

-Vamos, fue algo mejor que eso- dijo Lauren, sentándose encima de mí- quiero volver a revivir esos momentos, recuerdo que tenías un cuerpo magnifico- quiso besarme, pero yo no se lo permiti´.

-Tengo pareja.

-¿Y que? ¿cuando nos detuvo eso?

-Pues ahora si, no quiero nada contigo.

-Esta bien- y dicho esto se paró, pensé que ya se iba a ir, pero fue todo lo contrario se empezó a quitar la ropa.

-¿Qué mierda haces?

-Ver que tanto dices querer a alguien- quedó completamente desnuda frente a mi- mírame, soy perfecta, quiero un polvo ¿me lo negaras?

_**Uyyyy ¿Qué dicen chicas? ¿se lo niega o no? Siento no haber publicado, estuve súper ocupada, pero ahora si publicare. **___

_**Con amor, Lucia Cullen.**_


	23. Aclarando las cosas

**ACLARANDO LAS COSAS**

-Mírame, soy perfecta, quiero un polvo ¿me lo negaras?- preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

-Lauren, ponte tu ropa y lárgate de mi casa- pedí, apretando fuertemente mis sienes.

-Vamos Eddy, revivamos los viejos tiempos. Seamos felices, no te pido que seas el padre de Hanna, solo quiero una buena faena.-Se fue acercando a mi cuerpo, yo me trataba de alejar, pero fue cuando ella puso una mano encima de mi pantalón cuando algo en mi se encendió y aparté violentamente a Lauren. Me repugnaba que una mujer se me acercara con esas intenciones. Todo había cambiado desde que estoy con Bella.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota?- preguntó enojada.

-Te lo diré solo una vez, así que escuchara claramente, no quiero nada contigo, ni ahora ni nunca. Tengo novia, la amo y no necesito a nadie más. Ahora lárgate de mi casa- ordené con voz amenazadora.

-Me pagaras esta Edward Cullen, te lo juro- y dichas estas palabras, se puso rápidamente su ropa, cogió sus tacones y se fue, dando un portazo.

_Fin Flashback_

-Y eso es todo lo que paso Bella, te lo aseguro, no tuve nada con esa tipa y tampoco quisiera nada a futuro- respondió sincero- si tuvimos algo hace mucho tiempo, pero fue algo de una noche, sin importancia alguna. Yo te amo a ti, no necesito a nadie más.

-Lo sabía, en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que no me harías algo así, pero igual quería escucharte decirlo- admití mientras lo abrazaba.

-Esta bien que me lo hayas preguntado, esta bien que tengamos esta clase de confianza. Puedes preguntarme lo que sea Bella; siempre voy a estar ahí para ti amor- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por todo, contigo me vuelvo una mujer persona, me siento una mejor persona y todo es por ti, me ayudaste a cambiar y siempre te voy agradecer por eso.

-Merecías cambiar, y lo querías hacer en el fondo, solo necesitabas que alguien te diera ese empujoncito- comentó riéndose.

-Te amo mucho amor, mucho- respondí, dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

-Yo también te amo, y mucho, de aquí hasta Plutón- dijo riéndose.

-Jajajaja, te amo mi amor de aquí hasta Plutón-sonreí.

Al rato me fui, tenia que dejar trabajando tranquilo a Edward, por más que yo quería seguir mirándolo, es que se veía tan sexy, viendo todos sus papeles y llamando a proveedores. Este hombre era sensual hasta trabajando.

Me fui al Starbucks un rato, me compré un café Mokka y una empanada de jamón y queso. Estaba comiendo y leyendo unas revistas pero, sentía que alguien me estaba mirando, sentía que me observaban y eso era intimidante; pero decidí no hacerle mucho caso.

Después de un rato ya se me hizo hora de recoger a Jennifer. La fui a buscar, estábamos conversando, cerca al colegio, sobre su día, cuando sentí que nos tomaban fotos. Voltee rápidamente, pero no alcancé a ver a nadie.

Seguí sin darle importancia, fui a buscar a Edward y los tres nos fuimos a comer. Hoy Edward le contaría a Jenn que yo era su novia.

-Jenni, quería hablarte de algo.- empezó nervioso Edward mientras Jennifer comía su helado- sabes que Bella se ha convertido en alguien importante en nuestras vidas últimamente.

-Si, lo se, y la quiero mucho- respondió con una sonrisa. Yo le sonreí de vuelta.

-Bueno, hoy te diré porque, es porque- tomo aire y continuo- Bella es mi novia, desde algún tiempo, ella es mi novia, y yo también la quiero mucho- dijo tranquilo finalmente.

-¿Osea se van a casar o algo así?- preguntó con entusiasmo, yo solo reí.

-No, Jenn, por ahora es muy rápido para pensar en eso-dije con suavidad.

Edward y Jennifer me acompañaron a mi casa, y mientras Jenn jugaba con las muñecas, que tenía guardadas de mi infancia, Edward y yo aprovechábamos este tiempo libre para dar rienda suelta a nuestra pasión.

-Ahhhh-gemí, en el oído de mi novio, cuando este se rozaba contra mi cuerpo. Estábamos en el cuarto de visitas, y Edward se encontraba encima de mí.

-Ay, Bella, no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de tenerte así de cerca- admitió con voz ronca, mientras hacía a un lado mi sujetador y mi polo para besar fuertemente mis senos.

-Ahhh Edward- gemía y gemía mientras el metía su mano dentro de mis bragas para frotar mi parte más intima frenéticamente.

Estuvimos en esos toqueteos un buen rato, hasta que fuimos a ver Jennifer que se había quedado dormida, Edward la metió a su auto, regresó hacia mí y me dio un apasionado beso en los labios.

-Te amo- dijo.

-Te amo mi amor- contesté.

Al día siguiente después de llevar a Jennifer al colegio, regresé a mi casa, estaba viendo televisión cuando la bomba explotó.

-¿Alo? – pregunté.

-Bella, soy yo- respondió mi padre algo ¿enojado?

-Si ¿Qué pasa papá?- pregunté preocupada.

-Ven a la oficina ahora mismo- ordenó gritando.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?- esto estaba muy raro.

-Tú solo ven- y me cortó.

Cogí mi auto y me fui lo más rápido posible. Llegué y todos me miraban con cara de: _ya lo sabíamos._

Entré a su oficina y Edward se encontraba adentro. Esto solo me decía: mierda, algo malo paso.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

-Esto es lo que pasa- y dicho esto mi padre me tiró una revista de tabloides donde en la portada decía: "Hija de importante empresario y socialité, Bella Swan, se revuelca con empleado''. Y ponían una foto de Edward y de mí besándonos apasionadamente en la puerta de mi casa y otra en la que me estaba agarrando el trasero.

-Oh Dios.


	24. Tu y yo contra el mundo

**TÚ Y YO CONTRA EL MUNDO:**

-Esto es lo que pasa- y dicho esto mi padre me tiró una revista de tabloides donde en la portada decía: "Hija de importante empresario y socialité, Bella Swan, se revuelca con empleado''. Y ponían una foto de Edward y de mí besándonos apasionadamente en la puerta de mi casa, y otra en la que me estaba agarrando el trasero.

-Oh Dios.- miraba las fotos pálida, sin saber realmente que decir, no había nada que decir.- papá…siento…siento que te hayas tenido que enterar de todo, de esta manera.

-¿Solo sientes eso? ¿No sientes el haberte revolcado con mi empleado? ¿El venir a buscarlo como una perra en celo?- cada palabra que decía me hería más y más, pero me lo merecía. Debí haberle contado todo desde el principio.

-Señor no permito que le hable así…-trató de defenderme, sin éxito, Edward.

-¿Tú permitiéndome algo? ¿Tengo que recordarte quien trabaja para quien? O mejor dicho quien trabajaba para quien, porque creo que es obvio decir que estás despedido.- comentó enérgicamente mi progenitor.

-¿Despedido? ¡No puedes despedirlo! Tiene que mantener a su hija, la madre no esta, no puedes ser así de inhumano.- protesté a gritos; era completamente injusto, era nepotismo.

-Eso debió pensarlo antes de meterse con mi hija.- replicaba seguro.- ¿En serio crees que te ama? Él inventó toda esa historia, eso es normal hija. Eres joven y aún no estás segura de tus sentimientos; pero yo sí conozco el mundo, conozco a todos los de su clase: enamoran a jóvenes herederas, hasta que le sacan el último centavo de sus cuentas bancarias. Luego todo el amor desaparece, ha pasado miles de veces, y te aseguro que iba a pasar contigo. Este tipo es un oportunista.- concluyó mirando con repulsión a mi novio. Yo no podía creerlo, no podía creer que Edward, mi Edward, sea esa clase de personas. No era así, algo tenia que estar mal.

-Edward no es así papá, él me ama, y yo lo amo a él.-admití.- estamos muy seguros de lo que sentimos y ni tú, ni nadie nos va a poder separar.

-Vente con otro cuento, cuéntame una de vaqueros.- se burlaba en nuestras caras de indignación ¿Tan malo estaba amar a alguien que no tiene tu misma posición económica?

-No entiendo…no entiendo ¿Cuál es el problema? Pensaba que Edward te caía bien.- honestamente no entendía nada. Pensé que tal vez mi padre se sorprendería al saber que tengo una relación; pero nunca esperé esta reacción.

-Me agradaba hasta que me enteré que era un arribista.

-Señor, no soy ningún arribista, ni un aprovechador; todo lo que tengo lo he conseguido por mis propios medios. Amo a su hija, la amo, ella y mi hija son las mujeres de mi vida; nunca le haría daño.- dijo sincero; yo lo sentía sincero, sabia que no podía estar mintiendo.

-Bueno, la verdad me importa muy poco lo que me digas, mi decisión esta tomada, y estas despedido.

-¡Pero papá!- pero no me dejo terminar, por los gritos que pegó.

-¡Sin peros Isabella! Esta despedido y tú ni sueñes con verlo.- me miró muy serio, podía sentir su hostil mirada.- saca tus cosas, y lárgate de esta oficina. Desde que llegaste solo trajiste problemas. ¡Largo!- con estas palabras Edward se fue, pero con la cabeza en alto, rumbo a su oficina.

-Edward…- miraba el lugar donde hasta hace pocos segundos ocupaba, lo miraba triste, preocupado, era por su hija, él mismo ni sabia que haría, ya haríamos algo, pero no lo pensaba dejar solo. Malditas fotos, malditos paparazzis, maldito papá.- ¡Tú hiciste esto! ¡Lo dejaste sin empleo! ¡Eres un bastardo!- gritaba con todo mi ser, tratando de desahogarme.

-No me hables así, soy tu padre y merezco respeto…-pero ya no era su momento de hablar, había hablado demasiado. Era mi momento.

-Cállate, hablas demasiado, ¿crees que te tengo miedo? No te tengo miedo, toda mi vida, desde que mamá murió, me las he arreglado sola, no te necesito. No te tengo miedo, me tenía miedo a mi misma, a mí ser desenfrenado, a que nadie pudiera detenerme. ¿Sabes quien me ayudo a dejar el miedo? ¿Tienes la remota idea de quien fue? No fueron los malditos terapistas a los que me mandabas y nunca iba… incluso me acosté con uno de ellos, o mejor dicho, prácticamente me violo, al tratar de hipnotizarme… Pero bueno, eso ya paso… nadie de ellos me ayudo…fue Edward, él me saco de ese agujero negro en el que estaba, me mostró la luz, y por él he mejorado tanto. Me mostró que es el amor, que es tener una familia; porque si, Jennifer, Edward y yo somos una familia. Y me importa un carajo si piensas que es un arribista, o lo que te venga en gana, él me ama y yo lo amo; y se que de alguna manera saldremos adelante. Así que, esta bien, despídelo, pero despídete de mi también, porque no pienso seguir con esta mierda.- y dicho esto salí de la oficina, sentía que mi papá gritaba mi nombre, peor no le hice caso. No fue hasta que llegué a la recepción, cuando voltee y lo vi, había corrido apara alcanzarme.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A buscar mi vida.- respondí con una sonrisa. Corrí hacia la entrada, rogando porque Edward aún siguiera ahí. Gracias a Dios, ahí estaba.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué demonios..?- estaba confundido, ya estaba a punto de irse, había acomodado todo en su auto, y me miraba como si fuera un ángel.

-Sácame de aquí- eso fue todo lo que pude decir, de lejos veía a mi padre y a otros trabajadores gritar y venir por nosotros.- ¡arranca! ¡Vamos!

Mi novio arrancó a toda velocidad, dejándolos muy atrás, cuando ya estábamos lejos, me preguntó:

-¿Y ahora que?

-No se, pero…solo se que, todo estará bien.

**Bueno es un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste mucho, comenten, díganme si les gusta o no, denme ideas, y les pido un favor; tengo una página en facebook, dedicada a Demi Lovato, les dejo el link, agradecería muchísimo su apoyo, solo les demorara 1 minuto darle un like, lo apreciaría bastante, **

** pages/Demi-Lovato-Con-tan-solo-Una-Frase-Stay-Stro ng-Cambio-miles-de-vidas/526440274046095?fref=ts**

_**Con amor, Lucia Cullen.**_


	25. Sobrellevando nuestra vida

**SOBRELLEVANDO NUESTRA VIDA:**

-No se, pero…solo se que, todo estará bien.-Edward solo sonrió, y me besó la frente.

-Todo estará bien amor, mientras estemos juntos, podremos contra todo, lo sé.- sabía que tenía razón, como también sabía que no sería la cosa más fácil del mundo, pero lo sabríamos sobrellevar. Lo sé.

Fuimos a la casa de Edward; llovía fuerte, las grandes gotas caían en el capote del auto. No era extraño que lloviera, era solo que eso no ayudaba al momento en el que estábamos.

Entré en la acogedora morada, y me senté en uno de los sillones de la sala; no sabía que hacer, escapar había sido tan fácil, pero el verdadero desafío venía ahora.

-No sé que hacer.- admití nerviosa y algo avergonzada.- Honestamente no sé.

-Bella tranquila, todo estará bien, he estado en situaciones peores, y he podido salir de ellas.-su seguridad ayudaba bastante; escucharlo hablar de esa forma me hacía fuerte.- Ahora solo queda ir y buscar un nuevo trabajo…-hizo una pausa, como anticipándose a dar una noticia difícil.- tú también tendrás que ir a buscar trabajo. Puedo mantener a las justas a Jennifer, entre pagar el colegio, teléfono, casa, luz, agua, comidas, y gastos adicionales; no me alcanzaría para mantenerte a ti también.- dijo avergonzado, con la cabeza gacha.- siento no ser uno de tus amigos herederos o hijitos de empresarios o banqueros que puedan darte la vida de una reina; no tengo tanto dinero, no podré darte todos los lujos que te mereces, pero te aseguró que mientras vivas aquí, tú serás la reina de esta casa, y la reina de mi corazón.

Me había quedado con la boca abierta, nunca nadie me había dicho algo tan bonito.

-Amor, no me importa que no tengas dinero, yo también trabajare, ya es hora de que sea responsable. No me importa que no tengamos tantos lujos, yo soy feliz contigo y con Jenn. Me basta y me sobra con ser tu reina. No necesito a un tipo que me ponga miles de lujos, ¿De que me sirve todo eso si no lo amo? Soy feliz aquí contigo y con tu adorable hija. No necesito nada más.- su sonrisa, y sus ojitos brillosos por las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir, me indicaban que seríamos la familia más feliz de todas. Sabía que lo seríamos.

.

.

.

_Un mes después:_

Tenía que levantarme temprano, tenía que ir a trabajar, si llegaba tarde el gerente de Starbucks, me botaría del trabajo.

Hace unas semanas conseguí un trabajo como cajera en Starbucks, estaba tan feliz cuando lo conseguí; recuerdo ir a darle la noticia a Edward, y él abrazándome feliz y orgulloso.

Tenía un mes exactamente desde que vivía en casa de Edward; a Jennifer le agrado mucho la idea de que viviera en su casa. A las que no les hizo mucha gracia la noticia fueron las vecinas, pero a mí, la verdad, me importaba muy poco lo que esas chismosas y celosas pensaran.

Mi novio también había conseguido trabajo en un banco, en el centro de la ciudad, estaba de cajero; eso no le hacía mucha gracia, siempre decía que había estudiado para ser contador y el trabajo que había conseguido no era para lo que había estudiado. Lo tranquilizaba diciendo que solo era algo temporal, hasta que consiguiera algo mejor.

Aunque no lo crean también pensaba retomar, o mejor dicho empezar, mis estudios. Mi padre me había inscrito en una universidad para la carrera de Hotelería y turismo. Amaba viajar, conocer nuevos lugares, por eso me apasionaba esa carrera. Pero por tonta no había ido a las clases, para posteriormente retirarme de la universidad. Quería retomarla, quería estudiar y ser alguien en la vida.

Cuando le comente esto a Edward, se mostró muy entusiasta y animoso.

-Me parece una idea magnífica, no vas a poder conseguir los trabajos que quieres hasta que tenga un título en tus manos. Mira, conseguir un buen trabajo con título en tus manos de por sí ya es complicado, imagínate sin un título. Sin estudios no te contratan.- sabía que tenía razón, no quería quedarme toda mi vida trabajando en Starbucks, tenía que ponerme a estudiar.

Pusimos una alcancía en la sala, que tenía pegado un pequeño cartelito, que amablemente Jenni hizo, que decía estudios Bella. Todos echábamos ahí todo el dinero que nos sobrara. Si te sobro un dólar de vuelto, échalo en el tarro. Nuestra rutina era al llegar dejar nuestras llaves en la mesa cerca a la puerta, pasar por la alcancía, y dejar al menos un dólar. Muchas veces había visto a Edward hacer esta rutina, al igual que la dulce Jennifer, que muchas veces pedía ayuda a su papi o a mí para poder dejar una moneda en la alcancía, porque era demasiado pequeña para llegar. Ese acto me llenaba de una ternura, la pequeña sacaba del dinero que su padre le daba los fines de semana, para darme para que estudie.

-Quiero que estudies Bella, serías la alumna más bonita de todas.- decía con una sonrisa. Amaba a esa niña, y amaba más a Edward por darme la oportunidad de tener una familia.

Nuestra rutina seguía tranquila, con idas y venidas al supermercado, a las actuaciones de Jennifer en el colegio, a las que nunca faltábamos. Pese a nuestros trabajos, nunca faltábamos a ninguna. Éramos los más entusiasmados en cada presentación. Cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que éramos una joven pareja de esposos que venía a hacerle barra a su pequeña hija.

Éramos inmensamente felices con la vida que llevamos, no nos importaban los chismes o habladurías. Sabía muy bien que las vecinas hablaban mal de mí, pero yo ni les hablaba, ni les tomaba atención, hasta que la maldita Lauren me detuvo luego de ir a dejar al colegio a la hija de mi novio.

-Hola Bellita, ya no pareces tan diva, y glamorosa, con esa ropa de trabajo.- dijo mirándome de arriba abajo, estaba vestida muy simplemente, un jean suelto, una remera blanca y unas zapatillas.

-Yo, a diferencia de otras ociosas, como tú comprenderás, si trabajo para ganarme el pan para mi casa.- ¿Qué hablaba esta maldita zorra? Ella la tenía fácil porque no trabajaba en nada, solo se dedicaba a estar en el gimnasio y que le hagan la manicure.

-¿Ganarte el pan? ¿Y como haces eso? ¿Yendo a algunas avenidas de noche o como dama de compañía? Porque hasta donde se no has estudiado nada, y no sabes hacer otra cosa que tirarte a los hombres.

-¡¿Qué has dicho maldita puta?!- traté de abalanzarme contra ella, pero sus amigas lo impidieron.- ¿Qué mierda te importa donde trabaje? Yo al menos trabajo, a diferencia de ti, yo no soy una mantenida.

-Si, claro.- dijo sarcásticamente.- solo ten cuidado, yo puedo ser muy mala cuando me lo propongo.- me empujo violentamente, ya se estaba yendo, cuando volteó y me miro con una maldita sonrisa de satisfacción, en esa plástica cara que tenía.- por cierto, buenas las fotos de la revista, ¿no? -me guiñó un ojo, se subió a su camioneta y se fue a toda velocidad.

Así que fue ella, ella le mandó las fotos a la revista, esta maldita hija de puta me las iba a pagar, esto no se iba a quedar así. Cuando te metes con Bella Swan la pagas, y muy caro.


	26. Cobrando cuentas

**COBRANDO CUENTAS:**

Decidí que la puta de Lauren me las iba a pagar, pero no haría algo estúpido o evidente, tenía que recordar que tenía una familia ahora, y merecían respeto.

Así que poco a poco fui ideando y creando mi plan brillante. El mes siguiente me pase buscando todos los datos de la arpía, y "sorprendentemente" tenía un gran historial. Encontré desde videos sexuales hasta grandes deudas, pero una de las cosas más importantes fue el descubrimiento del padre de la hija de Lauren. Era un doctor, un reconocido cirujano; había dejado a Lauren porque se había dado cuenta de lo neurótica que era. No sabía nada su hija con ella, si Lauren supo quien era el padre nunca se lo dijo, recién 2 años después de que la niña naciera, Lauren la inscribió con el apellido del cirujano. Todo un drama familiar.

Logré contactarme con el ex de la maldita, era un tipo muy correcto, muy sencillo, lo cité, en un restaurant y puntal asistió.

-Buenas noches señorita Swan, disculpe, pero, ¿Nos conocemos?-inquirió con una sonrisa.

-No, pero yo conozco a su ex, Lauren.

Su cara cambió por completo, de la jovialidad paso al susto, y luego a la preocupación.

-Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con ella.-respondió a la defensiva.

-Tal ves no con ella, pero si con su hija…

Se quedó mudo, como yo suponía él no sabía nada.

-¿Qué hija?

-Tiene una hija con Lauren, una linda niña, algo engreída, pero linda.

Le fui contando toda la historia de Lauren, toda su vida, y de cómo las conocí. Escuchaba atentamente a todo lo que yo le narraba, solo interrumpía para hacer preguntas ocasionales; y cuando finalicé me pidió que los llevará a conocerlas. Yo solo asentí, e hice que subiera a mi coche, o mejor dicho al auto de Edward.

Pedí que se quedara en el auto, y él acepto. Fui lentamente a la puerta y toqué. Al tercer toque recién salió Lauren riéndose.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?-preguntó extrañada.

-Lauren encontré al padre de tu hija.

Su cara empalideció, y sus ojos volaron hasta el hombre en el auto.

-Que se largue, he vivido muy bien sola…

-Lauren nunca le diste la oportunidad de unirse a su hija, mira tú no me caes bien, y te aseguró que empecé esto tratando de hacerte daño.- ella asintió, sabía que me vengaría.- pero al conocerlo, vi su emoción al saber que tenía una hija. Lauren tu hija necesita un padre, mira a Jennifer, ella me adora, soy como su mamá, pero la verdad es que…por más que me esfuerce y haga lo que haga…yo no soy su mamá.- era la verdad. Nunca sería su mamá.- Tu hija merece un padre.

Ella solo me miraba, sabía que en el interior de su alma sabía que era verdad.

-No puedo ir y decirle a mi hija que es su padre, tengo que prepararla.-admitió susurrando.

-Lo sé, y por eso le pedí que se quedará en el auto, no quiero presionarte a nada.

-Está bien, que venga, le diré que es un amigo.- asentí, y le hice una seña para que saliera del auto.

-Lauren.- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Hola.- ya había visto esos ojos antes, en mí, cada vez que veía a Edward. Lauren aún lo amaba.

-Bueno, creo que mejor los dejo solos, deben tener mucho de que hablar.- y con una sonrisa me fui hacia mi auto, cuando ya estaba por la mitad sentí que alguien me jalaba del hombro. Era Lauren.

-Bella.

-¿Si?

-Gracias.- respondió sincera.

Yo también sonreí. Me di cuenta que hoy había superado un poco mi época de niña inmadura.

Al llegar a casa le conté todo con lujo de detalles a Edward. Se mostraba sorprendido y algo confuso de que haya sido buena con ella.

-No empezó como algo bueno.- traté de explicar.-pero me alegra que terminara así.

-A mi también.- sonrió, mirándome a los ojos.- Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Sonreí inmensamente, había esperado tanto por esas palabras.

En ese instante llegó Jenn con la película de Barbie que quería ver, se echó entre nosotros, mientras me abrazaba y comía palomitas.

-Pero sí te equivocaste en algo.- dijo de pronto mi novio.

-¿En qué?

-Para Jenni eres su mamá, ¿verdad Jenn? ¿No es cierto que Bella es como tu mamá?

-Bella es mi mamá, yo la adoro y ella me adora a mí. Y es solo mía de mí, y es mi mamá, solo es mía y de ti, porque eres mi papá, pero de ahí no la comparto con nadie.- no sabía si reír o llorar, esta hermosa imagen de Edward, Jennifer y yo, decía una sola verdad: por fin tengo una familia.

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Lean Amor en el océano, les va a gustar se lo aseguro.**_

_**Con amor, Lucia Cullen.**_


	27. Afrontandote

**AFRONTANDOTE:**

Todo parecía ir tan bien, promovieron a Edward a jefe de departamento, lo cual fue inmensamente celebrado por ambos, era tan bueno y confortante verlo tan feliz. Por fin sentía que su duro esfuerzo empezaba a dar frutos. Entré a la universidad, la experiencia me resultaba muy interesante, no podía creer que la había desperdiciado por tanto tiempo.

En otro aspecto, también mejoraron las cosas con Rosalie, fui a buscarla, le dije a Edward que estaría bien, se sorprendió mucho que quisiera ir a verla, y más aún sola.

-Edward necesito hablar con ella, es tu hermana, y se que Jennifer la extraña, seguir con este estúpido resentimientos es absurdo.

Fui en el auto hasta el departamento de Rose, toqué el timbre 605, contestándome una dulce voz.

-¿Diga?

-Hola…Rosalie, soy yo, Bella, ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento?-era muy intimidante hablar con esa rubia despampanante, aunque sea por teléfono.

-¿No fue suficiente todo el daño que ya haz hecho? ¡Vete!

-Por favor.- rogué.-es por Jennifer, por favor, solo serán unos minutos.

No se escuchó nada más, pero la puerta se abrió.

Entré lenta, pero firmemente, subí por el ascensor hasta el cuarto piso, donde se ubicada el departamento 605.

Toqué levemente la puerta, y Rose me abrió con una mueca en el rostro.

-Que sea rápido.- dijo, dándome la espalda.

-Mira Rose… ¿Te puedo decir Rose?

-No.- dijo con una expresión seria.

-Siento haber traído problemas a tu tranquila vida, te aseguró que al principio no me tomaba nada de esto en serio, peor ahora todo es distinto, amo a Edward y a Jennifer. Son mi familia, la única familia verdadera que he tenido desde que mi madre murió. Y se que tal vez sientas que de alguna manera te he podido reemplazar en la vida de Jenn, pero te aseguró que ella te extrañaba mucho y yo se que tú aún más. Rose, yo quiero que seamos amigas, que visites frecuentemente a Jennifer, es más hija tuya que mía, por favor, si te incomode o algo lo siento. Solo quiero lo mejor para mi familia, y ahora tú también eres parte de mi familia.

Ella permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, escudriñándome con la mirada.

-Esta bien, lo intentare, visitare a Jenn, y tratare de ser amiga tuya, pero si me haces un juego sucio, te juro que me las pagaras.- yo solo sonreí, sabía que seriamos buenas amigas.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron, y todo iba muy bien. Las visitas frecuentes de Rose le hacían bien a todos, Jennifer estaba más que feliz de tener a su tía-mamá de vuelta, y Edward también estaba feliz aunque no le gustará aceptarlo.

Justo hoy estábamos regresando de compras con Jennifer y Rosalie, cuando vi un carro particular estacionado en la puerta de mí ahora casa.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-preguntó preocupada Rosalie al ver mi ahogada expresión.

-Es el carro de mi padre.

-¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?

-Nos encontró.

Susurré nerviosa, no podía pasarme esto justo ahora, no ahora que era una chica más responsable, más madura, el no podía llevarme con él, no podía. Solo faltaba un mes para cumplir los 18 y ser mayor de edad, él no podía usar eso a su favor.

Entramos nerviosas a la casa, y la imagen que ahí encontré fue sorprendente.

En los sillones del sofá se encontraban Edward, mi padre y Lauren.

-Antes que digas algo, sí Bella, yo traje a tu padre.- dijo firmemente Lauren.

-Maldita puta, ella te ayudó y mira como le pagas.- explotó con rabia mi cuñada.

-Rose tranquila, todo está bien.- susurró tranquilizadoramente Edward.

-¡No nada esta bien! ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté furiosa a mi progenitor.

-Yo debería hacer la misma pregunta.- respondió tranquilo.

Su tono era tan calmado y pausado, algo completamente diferente a lo que hubiera esperado.

-¿Me dejas a solas con mi hija?-preguntó mi padre, mirando a Edward.

-Por supuesto, Rose, Lauren.- las nombró, y ambas se fueron con él, Rose con renuencia, asombrada.

Edward al pasar a mi lado, me tomo del hombro, acariciándolo, y susurrando: _"tranquila"_

Al irse todos, estaba extremadamente nerviosa, no sabía que decir.

-Casi un año, casi un año sin mi hija, te busqué por todas partes, pero claro no se me ocurrió buscarte aquí. ¡Que tonto!

-Siento haberme ido así, pero…no me dejaste opción.

-Oh, lo entiendo, sé que ambos actuamos como estúpidos.- sonrió de costado y prosiguió.- pero también se que retomaste tus estudios, trabajas y juegas a la casita aquí.

-No juego a la casita papá, tengo una familia aquí, una familia que amo y respeto muchísimo.

-Sí, eso me trató de explicar tu flamante novio, se asustó un poco al verme en la puerta cuando llegaba de trabajar, su expresión fue demasiado jocosa, parecía que había visto a un fantasma…

-Papá anda al punto, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería ver a mi hija, y rogarle que me dejara entrar a su vida otra vez.- sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste.- se que me comporté muy mal, merezco esta tortura, y tal vez no merezco tu perdón, pero igual te lo pido, por favor Bella déjame formar parte de tu vida otra vez.

A este punto mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Charlie no era un hombre de expresar sus sentimientos y que lo hiciera me llenaba de ternura.

-Por supuesto papá, ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarte? Te adoro papá, para siempre.

Lo abracé como cuando aún era una niña pequeña, y estuvimos así por un buen rato.

Después todos entraron, y cenamos juntos, como una verdadera familia.

Claro, no todo puede ser felicidad; mi padre trató de devolverle su antiguo trabajo a Edward, y también trató de pagar la universidad e incluso la casa en que vivíamos, por supuesto nos negamos a todo, provocando la furia de mi padre. Pero eso no nos iba a hacer cambiar de opinión, no habíamos llegado tan lejos, para ahora tener todo tan fácil.

Pero pese a los problemas familiares, a las discusiones, a todo, con mi padre y con Rosalie, realmente había encontrado mi lugar en el mundo.


	28. Siguiendo con mi vida

**SIGUIENDO CON MI VIDA:**

_2 años después:_

Todo estaba perfecto, dicen que una vida no puede ser completamente perfecta, pero yo sentía que la mía lo era, tenía al novio perfecto, mi padre estaba junto a mí, tenía en Rose a una magnífica amiga y confidente, y en Jennifer tenía a una pequeña hijita. Había conseguido algo que mucha gente no consigue, había conseguido reformarme, y arreglar mi alocada vida; y todo gracias a Edward.

Ya teníamos más de un año de relación, y habíamos, sin duda, mejorado muchísimo como pareja; no había tema del que no pudiéramos conversar, nos teníamos una confianza increíble, y si bien yo aún mantenía mi esencia de la loca y divertida Bella, había conseguido madurar muy rápidamente, y eso era algo de lo que siempre le iba a estar agradecida a mi novio. Por él me hice una mejor persona.

Los estudios también seguían muy bien, me faltaba un año para terminar y no podía estar más emocionada al respecto; cada día encontraba y aprendía algo más que me encantaba en esta carrera tan apasionante. Edward se ponía inmensamente feliz al verme siempre tan emocionada al ir a la universidad; a veces me acompañaba a algunas fiestas, y era algo incómodo porque todas las chicas se lo comían con la mirada, lo cual no me gustaba en absoluto. Me moría de celos, quería golpearlas a todas, y dejarles muy en claro, que sí, Edward era perfecto, era guapo, lindo, cursi, romántico, chistoso, buen padre, buena persona, adorable, pero sobre todas las cosas, él era mío, solo mío, y ustedes, malditas regaladas, no tenían porque faltarme el respeto al violarlo con la mirada; y claro mi novio se dio cuenta de mi incomodidad.

-No tienes porque ponerte celosa amor, ellas no consiguen tener ni el centésimo de poder de atracción que tú tienes sobre mí. Además yo tengo a la mujer más hermosa, linda, cariñosa, tierna, sensible y maravillosa de este mundo, ¿Crees que sería tan idiota como para perderla?

Cada vez que me decía algo así, no podía evitar que los ojitos me brillaran, y pasara inmediatamente a abrazarlo muy fuerte y darle demasiados besos.

Nunca pensé que conseguiría a un hombre como él, siempre pensé que terminaría con un maldito pendejo, porque pensaba que no merecía a un hombre así…y la verdad que no, no lo merecía, yo habría jugado con él, así como casi juego con Edward, como casi lo pierdo por estúpida; por eso me llena de ternura y amor pensar que encontré a Edward, que encontré al amor de mi vida en él.

Jennifer era muy pegada a Rose y a mí, nos turnábamos para ir a recogerla, o para ir de compras con ella; a veces me decía mamá, y eso me hacía llorar, porque yo sabía muy bien lo que era crecer sin una mamá…y no era nada bonito, era horripilante. Recuerdo que cada día de la madre, en mi escuela tenían la costumbre de usar una rosa roja en la solapa de la casaca, y el día central de la actuación se lo entregabas a tu mamá; pero yo no tenía una, hacía fallecido de neumonía cuando era muy pequeña; en mi caso, me hacían usar una rosa blanca y me hacían quedarme en una esquina mientras todos en la actuación iban felices y emocionados con su mamá; era…era tan deprimente, tan triste ver a todos tan felices, y saber que tú nunca tendrás eso, nunca podrás ver la cara sonriente de una madre diciendo que le encantó tu regalo; siempre lloraba en silencio en ese horrible esquina, igual nadie me veía. O a veces iba con mi flor, y el regalo que le hacíamos a mamá en el salón de clases, y se lo dejaba en su tumba, mientras, llorando, le contaba mi día.

Sé que mi mami está cuidándome donde sea que este, y sé que a ella le duele muchísimo haberme dejado, pero también sé que ahora tengo un angelito desde arriba que me protege, y me vigila siempre; sé también que la deshonre, la desobedecí y la hice sufrir mucho con mis acciones y mis locuras de niña inmadura, pero, yo…solo espero que ella haya podido perdonarme, y que se sienta orgullosa de la mujer que soy en este instante de mi vida. Eso es lo único que quiero.

Por eso cuando Jenni me dijo que harían una celebración en su colegio por el día de la madre, y que quería que fuera, no pude negarme.

Al llegar, me jaló hasta donde su maestra, quien sonriendo la abrazó.

-Ve maestra yo le dije, le dije que hoy le iba a presentar a mi mamá.- comentó orgullosa señalándome.- ella es Bella.

-Hola Bella.- saludó la amable maestra, extendiéndome la mano.

-Buenos días profesora.- respondí formal.

-Dime Alice.

La actuación de Jennifer constaba en que cada niño se disfrazaría del oficio de su mamá, Jennifer se disfrazó como aeromoza, eso fue lo que ella entendió cuando le expliqué que estaba estudiando.

"_Mi carrera es muy interesante Jenni, voy a viajar, y voy a mandar en los hoteles, voy a viajar por todo el mundo, será súper genial"_

Cada alumno se paraba al frente, y hablaba de su mamá, yo estaba con la cámara lista, esperando que saliera la pequeña hija de mi novio. Edward no había podido ir, y me había pedido, prácticamente rogado, que grabara cada instante de su presentación.

-Y ahora démosle la bienvenida a Jennifer Cullen, quien hablara de su madre Bella Swan, quien estudió la carrera de hotelería y turismo.- yo la aplaudí a más no poder, gritando ante la chistosa mirada de los demás padres.

-Hola, mi mamá se llama Bella, empezó siendo una amiga, y luego se convirtió en mi mami, mi papi Edward, mi tía Rose y yo la queremos mucho, muchísimo; ella está estudiando, es la más bonita de su universidad, y su carrera es muy bonita también, va a poder viajar por toooodo el mundo.- todos reímos ante su agrandamiento del todo.- es muy bonita, es preciosa, mi papá dice que se parece a una princesa, dice que ambas somos las reinas de su vida, ella me ha dado la oport…oport…oportunidad de tener una madre.- sonrió cuando al fin pudo pronunciar bien la palabra.- ella es mi mami, ella me cuida, me saca a pasear y me ayuda con mis tareas, es la única mami que tengo y yo la adoro. Mami Bella, feliz día. Te amo.- se acercó con una almohada de corazón que decía Bella y tenía al lado una foto de ambas.

La abrace fuerte, demasiado; sentía que las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas pero no me importó, con esta niña y con Edward por fin me sentía amaba, por fin sentía que pertenecía a algo más, a algo mucho más importante, ansiaba por ver que venía en esta maravillosa vida.


	29. Inesperado

**INESPERADO:**

_1 año después:_

Hoy por fin era el día que había estado esperando por tanto, por fin hoy me graduaba; estaba tan emocionada, todo el esfuerzo, los dobles turnos en el trabajo, las largas jornadas de estudio, todo había valido la pena; hoy por fin me graduaba.

Yo era la encargada de decir el discurso en representación de mis compañeros, ni siquiera se porque me escogieron a mí, estaba tan nerviosa. Me había ido al salón de belleza con Jenn, Rose y Edward para ponerme linda para la presentación.

-Es el gran día Bells.- decía orgulloso mi novio, lo mire por el gran espejo que tenía frente a mí.

-Parece increíble, pero tienes razón amor, hoy me gradúo.- era una sensación indescriptible, había cambiado mucho desde que ingrese a la universidad, y el hecho de graduarme hoy era como el epítome de todo.

-Tú te lo mereces, eres increíble Bella.- alagó Rose, mientras le hacían la manicure.

-Gracias Rose, en serio has sido de mucha ayuda, y no sé como agradecértelo.- y era verdad, tenía que quedarme a veces hasta tarde en la universidad haciendo trabajos o en clases, y Edward trabajaba; así que Rose fue de grandísima ayuda cuidando a Jennifer.

-No hay nada que agradecer, sabes que adoro a Jennifer, y si los puedo ayudar, ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

A parte del cuidado con Jennifer, yo nunca podría estar suficientemente agradecida con Rosalie, ella me enseño lo que es tener una verdadera amiga, una hermana, alguien con quien puedes contar y confiar pese a todo; nunca había tenido una amiga de verdad, y tener a Rose era increíble, y maravilloso.

-¿Por qué hoy todas nos arreglamos tanto?-preguntaba la aún pequeña Jenifer. Ella había crecido tanto, pero yo siempre la vería como mi pequeña enana Jenni. Era mi bebé, la adoro, es como mi hija, y yo soy como su madre; ella sabe cuanto la amo, y cuanto me hace falta cuando estaba estudiando.

-Es que hoy me gradúo Jenni, por fin terminó la universidad.- ella hizo un pequeño gritito, yo solo sonreí al igual que su padre.

-Creo que ya estás bien, ¿Te gusta Bella?- preguntó la estilista, moviendo mi cabello ondeado.

-Si, me encanta.- había logrado el toque dulce que quería, el toque que iba perfecto con mi vestido verde pastel.

-¿Y el maquillaje? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntaba dulcemente, mostrando la amplia gama de sombras que tenían disponibles.

-Quiero algo muy clarito, pero quiero bastante delineador, enfócate en los ojos.- trataba de explicarle, gesticulando con las manos.

-En los hermosos ojos de mi hermosa novia.- dijo meloso Edward, mientras se acercaba a darme un beso.

-Ya tortolitos, se nos va a pasar el tiempo.- reía Rosalie, separando a su hermano.

-Rose mala, ¿Sabes que no había podido besar a Bella en todo el día?-yo solo asentí, siguiéndole el juego.

-No nos habíamos besado en todo el día Rose, eso es cierto, te apoyo amor.- le extendí mi palma para chocar los 5. Mi cuñadita solo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya tendrás mucho tiempo después, ahora Bella tiene que ponerse sexy.

-Pero Bella siempre esta linda.- replicó tiernamente Jennifer.- Y si mi papi quiere besarla, ¿Por qué no puede?

-Esa es mi chica.- alentó Edward dándole un beso en la mejilla.-

-Son imposibles.- todos reímos ante el comentario de Rose. Esta es mi familia y no puedo estar más orgullosa y dichosa de ser parte de ella.

.

.

.

Era el momento que estaba esperando, dentro de unos minutos nos llamarían, y tendríamos que salir al auditorio, donde nos esperaban nuestros familiares y amigos. Estaba tan nerviosa. Tenía miedo de resbalarme con la toga azul, y los grandes tacos, estaba demasiado intranquila, eso era extraño en mí.

-Y ahora por favor recibamos a nuestros graduados del área de Hotelería y Turismo.- todos se pusieron de pie, y justo, para mi buena suerte, me toco estar cerca al lado donde estaban Rose, Edward, Jenni, y mi papá. Todos se emocionaron mucho al verme, sobre todo Jennifer y Rosalie, que no dejaban de tomar fotos.

-Y ahora por favor, recibamos a la egresada Isabella Swan, que dirá el discurso de aceptación en nombre de todos los egresados.- Me acerqué lentamente al estresado, lo que menos quería era tropezara y con estos tacones era muy probable que eso pasara.

-Bueno, ante todo buenas noches, hoy es un día muy especial para todos nosotros, es nuestra graduación, el día que veníamos esperando por tanto tiempo, y tantos trabajos tan estresantes.- rieron ante mi comentario; eso estaba genial, era lo que precisamente quería.- Mi ingreso a esta universidad fue hace bastante tiempo ya, mi historia fue que ingresé sin muchas ganas, y me salí casi antes de terminar el primer ciclo, era inmadura e irresponsable en ese entonces y desaproveche oportunidades increíbles en mi vida; pero todo puede cambiar de un instante a otro, y se puede decir que una especie de huracán, un huracán muy sexy, debo decir.- volvieron a reír.- apareció en mi vida, y ese huracán me ayudó a encaminarme otra vez, y tal vez sin el apoyo de antes, volví a la universidad, pero esta vez haría las cosas bien. Me puse a estudiar y me deje de tonterías, poco a poco fui descubriendo lo mucho que me apasionaba esta carrera al igual que mis otros compañeros, fui agarrándole el gusto, y me fui enamorando poco a poco de ella. Cada compañero tiene una historia diferente de lucha incansable para estar en este lugar, para haber logrado graduarse, y puede honestamente decir que estoy muy orgullosa de cada uno de ellos por hacer llegado hasta aquí. Quiero agradecer a mi papá que ha sido un luchador incasable, siempre; a mi mami que se que me estaba mirando desde el cielo en este instante.- mire hacia arriba, como si pudiera hablarle.- esto es para ti mami, te amo. Y finalmente quiero agradecerle a una persona extraordinaria, a mi huracán sexy, a mi novio Edward, Edward Cullen, que ha sido un apoyo gigantesco en todo este proceso, te amo mi amor, gracias por estar ahí para mí siempre; a su lindísima hija Jennifer, que ya casi es mi hijita también, y a mi prácticamente hermana Rosalie. Porque estoy segura que sin las personas mencionadas antes, no hubiera sido posible estar aquí parada frente a ustedes. Ahora a disfrutar la graduación, y siéntanse orgullosos de estar aquí, somos unos luchadores, y lo conseguimos. ¡Lo conseguimos! Así que divertirse, y a festejar. Gracias.- todos se pusieron de pie a aplaudirme, fue una experiencia muy gratificante, fue genial estar ahí y contarles mi historia, y que vieran como pese a todo, siempre puedes lograr tus objetivos si de verdad te los propones.

Lo mejor tal vez fue cuando dijeron: Swan, Isabella.

Y subí al escenario otra vez, pero esta vez fue para recoger mi diploma y medalla; me abrazaron el rector, y el dueño de la universidad, fue simplemente maravilloso, no podría haber soñado siquiera algo mejor, mis sueños no le hacían justicia. Por primera vez prefería la realidad a la ficción.


	30. De la dicha a la tragedia

**DE LA DICHA A LA TRAGEDIA:**

Después de la entrega de diplomas, nos dirigimos a un pequeño coctel en uno de los salones del local, nos tomamos muchas fotos, y también hubo muchos abrazos de mi familia y amigos.

-Bella, tu discurso fue hermoso, me encantó, hermana.- Rose estaba al borde de las lágrimas mientras decía estas palabras, re fraseando mis palabras en el discurso.

-Gracias Rosalie.- solamente sonreí, ella era mi hermana de eso no había duda. Ella era la hermana que nunca tuve.

-Mami.- gritó Jenni mientras corría a mis brazos.- hablaste muy bonito.-alaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias preciosa.- le di un besito en la frente, mientras ella reía.

-Hija, verdaderamente fue hermoso, te merecías esa diploma, luchaste muchísimo por ella.- felicitó mi padre, mientras me daba palmaditas en la espalda.

-Papá significa mucho para mí todo el apoyo que me diste pese a todo, sé que fui una estúpida antes, pero…-no me dejó terminar la frase, me cortó, con un sonido de "cállate".

-El pasado es el pasado, lo que importa es lo actual, y tú Bella, me haz demostrado que eres una chica capaz y muy inteligente, no podría estar más orgulloso de la hija que tengo, y sé muy bien que tu madre también está orgullosísima, y daría lo que sea por estar aquí contigo.- era increíble que mi padre dijera cosas así, no era de demostrar mucho sus sentimientos, y que me dijera algo como lo anterior, era simplemente maravilloso.

-Papá…gracias, es lo más lindo que me haz podido decir, gracias…te amo papá.- le di un gran abrazo, tratando de mostrarle todo lo que sentía, todo el amor, agradecimiento, y gratitud que le debía.

Después de nuestra gran muestra de amor, se acercó Edward, con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

-Así que huracán sexy, ¿no?-preguntó travieso, acariciándome los brazos.

-El más sexy de todos.- respondí con una gran sonrisa, mientras me colgaba de su cuello.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Bella, ¿Cómo no podría estarlo? Logras todo lo que te propones, eres una mujer de armas tomar, eres la mujer que siempre soñé tener a mi lado, y ahora doy gracias al cielo de por fin haberla encontrado. Te amo Isabella Swan, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, hasta que seamos viejitos.- sonrió tiernamente con los ojos cerrados, para luego abrirlos, mirarme fijamente y proseguir.-así que, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- yo estaba como en shock, cuando de repente Edward se arrodilló, ahí frente a todos los demás graduados, y sacó un anillo.- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-repitió.

Solo atiné a asentir frenéticamente mientras lloraba desconsolada, me lancé a sus brazos, y lo bese apasionadamente, mientras las lágrimas de alegría y emoción seguían cayendo por mis mejillas.

-Oh Dios, oh Dios, me voy a casar.- repetía una y otra sin poder creérmelo del todo; el casarme no era algo que estuviera en mis planes, ni a corto o largo plazo; yo ya me sentía casada con él, vivíamos juntos, pensé que no era necesario, pero no puedo negar que cuando Edward me lo propuso fue simplemente maravilloso.

-Nos vamos a casar preciosa, vas a ser la señora Cullen dentro muy poco.-decía emocionado.

Todos, por supuesto, me felicitaron, dieron consejos, e incluso se ofrecieron a ayudarme con la boda, yo aún no podía creérmelo, me sentía en una burbuja, en una maravillosa burbuja de dicha de la que nunca quería ni pensaba bajar.

Las semanas siguientes a la boda fueron muy buenas; Jennifer se fue de campamento con las niñas del colegio, y si bien al principio la extrañamos mucho, también fue bueno tener uno días para ambos, fue como una luna de miel adelantada e improvisada.

-Será mejor la próxima, lo prometo.- decía casi sin aliento mi prometido, mientras descansaba en su pecho luego de uno de nuestras muchas sesiones amorosas.

-Lo sé, pero te aseguro que te costará mucho superarla, fue simplemente magnífica.- susurré seductora, poniéndome encima de él para seguir besándolo.

-Ummm eres una pequeña insaciable.- me miraba con una expresión entre divertida y traviesa. Un expresión que amaba tanto.

-Contigo siempre cariño.- y con esas tres palabras desaté a la bestia furiosa que había en Edward, una bestia a la que le había agarrado bastante cariño y aprecio, gracias a todo el placer que acostumbraba a darme.

Esa era una de las cosas que me encantaban de la personalidad de Edward, que podía ser el mejor caballero conmigo, pero en la cama se volvía esta bestia insaciable, seductora y excitante que amaba; me encanta que no sea un caballero en la cama, porque yo no soy, precisamente, una dama en ella.

A las tres semanas de la graduación, Jennifer regresó a la casa, trayéndose toda su locura y dulzura otra vez, también recuperamos un poco la cordura, queríamos pasar todo el día en la cama, y yo tenía que buscar trabajo y organizar una boda, y sobre todo, tenía que realizar ambos en un corto periodo de tiempo. Toda una odisea.

A la cuarta semana ya estaba con Rose de un lado a otro, de tienda en tienda buscando muchas cosas para la boda, tenía como loco a mi pobre novio, preguntándole a cada instante que flor que quería, que mantel le gustaba, o que vino prefería; y él con la paciencia de santo que le caracterizaba respondía tranquilo: _"Amor escoge tú, yo creo que lo que tú prefieras estará bien. A fin de cuentas, a mí solo me importa que tú estés ese día, lo demás sale sobrando"_

Pero yo quería su opinión, y era algo frustrante esa actitud algo tranquila y relajada de él; pero ya lo conocía a la perfección, y sabía que en el fondo le importaba muy poco los detalles de la boda; Edward hubiera aceptado que nos casáramos en una playa, lo que él quería era a mí, nada más, si eso estaba bien para él, para mí también debía estarlo.

La quinta semana fue particularmente difícil, tenía muchas reuniones en el colegio de Jenni, mi novio no podía asistir por la sobrecarga de trabajo, entonces tenía que ir yo.

No me quejaba, amaba a Jennifer, me hacía feliz estar pendiente de ella, solo que tenía tantas cosas en mente, y para colmo no me sentía muy bien. Tenía mareos, malestar general, y nauseas.

En una reunión del colegio, me dio ganas de vomitar, por poco y no llegó al baño, me preocupé mucho ese día, y preferí no decirle a nadie de mi malestar, no quería preocuparlos, seguro era una tontería, por eso al día siguiente me fui con Jenni al hospital, le dije que luego iríamos de compras, pero primero teníamos que pasar por el doctor.

-Solo son chequeos, como a los que te llevan, de rutina, pero es preferible que no le digas nada a papá o a ti Rose.- si Jenn hablaba me fregaba todo, no podía permitir que dijera palabra.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Hacemos algo malo?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido en su pequeña carita.

-No, por supuesto que no, solo que se van a preocupar y luego se pondrán tristes, ¿Quieres que papi o tía Rosalie se pongan tristes?- ella negó rápidamente-¿Entonces dirás algo?

-No mami.- sonreí complacida.

-Buena chica, vamos.-la cogí de la mano y la guié hasta el hospital, la deje encargada en recepción, y entre a consulta. Le expliqué mis síntomas, y él dijo que me sacarían sangre para ver que tenía.

Como a la hora, el doctor regreso; estaba feliz, esa era buena señal, ¿verdad? no podía ser una enfermedad terminal si estaba feliz, ¿o sí?

-Bueno señorita los exámenes han resultado ser lo que me esperaba, esta embarazada, tiene un mes de embarazo, esta esperando un bebé, felicitaciones señorita Bella.- El médico sonreía, y yo también, no podía estar con más dicha, estaba esperando un niño, un lindo niño de Edward.

Salí junto a Jennifer, irradiando felicidad, del hospital. No esperaba para contárselo a Edward y a Rosalie, van a estar tan felices. Fuimos a la cochera donde estaba nuestro auto, Jenni me miraba extrañada, no sabía el motivo de mi felicidad, y mis cambios de humor la mareaban un poco.

Estaba tan distraída pensando en todas estas cosas que ni siquiera me percaté que un auto venía hacia nosotras, y tuvo que frenar en seco para no chocar con ambas.

-¡Ah!- gritamos Jennifer y yo al unísono.- ¡Fijate!- exclamé alterada al estúpido conductor que casi nos choca. Él al vernos salió, se me hacía familiar, pero con la capucha y los lentes negros que usaba no podía reconocerlo.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta.- esa voz, esa voz la conocía, pero no me acordaba de donde.

-Ya no te preocupes.- este tipo no me gustaba, jale a Jenn y ya nos íbamos a ir, pero me fije en la muñeca de Jenni que estaba tirada en suelo, seguro la soltó al asustarse.

Me agaché a recogerla y ahí ocurrió la desgracia, el extraño chico me puso un pañuelo en la boca, que no me dejaba respirar, y cada vez me hacía dar más sueño, grité y patalee al igual que la hija de mi novio, quien entró en pánico al verme así.

-Corre Jenni.- grité, casi sin voz, el pañuelo me había hecho dar tanto cansancio, ella lo intentó, pero el tipo fue más rápido, atrapándola y haciéndola dormir, con el mismo perfume, quise ir por ella, pero todo se puso negro, y lo último que recuerdo fue que caí al piso, después de sujetar con fuerza mi vientre, protejiendolo.


	31. Pánico

**PÁNICO:**

Me desperté en la cajuela de un destartalado auto, estaba algo mareada, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, todo estaba tan confuso…cuando de repente todos los recuerdos reaparecieron en mi mente como un remolino. Mi desesperación inició cuando me acordé de Jennifer. Empecé a empujar para arriba, tratando de romper la maletera, pero no cedía, seguía empujando con mucha fuerza, cuando alguien me jaló del brazo, proferí un grito, pero mi alivio fue absoluto cuando vi que era Jenn.

-Dios mío, que bueno que estés bien.- la abracé con toda mi fuerza, rodeándola protectoramente en mis brazos.- ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Recuerdas algo?

-No, me acabó de despertar.- miraba a todos lados, en medio de la oscuridad de la maletera.- tengo miedo.- las desgarradoras lágrimas empezaban a inundar sus pequeños ojitos.-tengo miedo mamá.

-Tranquila bebé.- dije, mientras le rascaba la cabeza; tenía que calmarse, no nos ayudaba si el secuestrador se daba cuenta de que habíamos despertado.- Tranquila, tienes que ser fuerte preciosa. Todo va a estar bien, ¿ok? Yo estoy aquí contigo.- la abracé todo el tiempo, hasta que poco a poco sus sollozos se fueron calmando.

Después de una cantidad de tiempo inmensurable e indefinido el carro se detuvo, le hice una seña a Jenni para que se mantuviera en silencio, con los pelos en punta, y sujetando, en todo momento, fuertemente a mi hija, esperé al siguiente movimiento de este despreciable tipo.

Sin siquiera esperarlo, alzó violentamente la tapa de la maletera, dejando muy claro quien era.

-Jacob.- lo dije sin aún creérmelo; no había sabido nada de él en tanto tiempo, nunca hubiera imaginado que sería capaz de hacer algo así.- ¡¿Cómo te atreves hacerme algo así?! ¡Hijo de perra!-vociferé con todo mi odio, lo que ocasionó una sonora cachetada, que me volteó el rostro.

-No le pegues a mi mamá.- gritaba Jennifer, mientras trataba, inútilmente, de quitar el brazo de Jacob del borde de la cajuela.

-Cállate maldita mocosa.- a Jenni también le tiró una cachetada, pero a ella la dejó inconsciente.

-¡No! ¡Bastardo! Metete conmigo, pero no con ella. ¡Maldito!-grité con toda mi furia.

-Grita todo lo que quieras, aquí no hay nadie.- me miró con una sonrisa irónica.- ¿Sabes? Me ayudas más callada.- sacó otra vez el pañuelo que me había dormido en el momento del secuestro.

-No, no, no…por favor…no.- rogaba, suplicaba que no me hiciera nada; él me ignoraba, y agarró con fuerza mi rostro, me retorcía, no iba a dejar que me hiciera quien sabe que sin luchar. Jennifer merecía mi lucha, el niño, mi hijo, en mi vientre merecía mi lucha.

Pero no pude por mucho más, me apretó la mandíbula con dureza, y grité de dolor, él aprovechó ese momento para ponerme el pañuelo. Grité y me moví tratando de quitármelo de encima, pero no pude, me puse más y más cansada, hasta que me desmayé.

.

.

.

Desperté echada y amarrada a una camilla, traté de moverme con toda mi fuerza, y soltarme, pero era imposible. Me había puesto unas especies de sogas fuertemente apretadas, era imposible sacarlas. Volteé a mi derecha, y vi a Jennifer amarrada a una silla, y con la boca tapada.

-¡Jenn!- grité con fuerza.- ¿Estás bien preciosa?-pero ella no fue quien me contestó.

-Está bien… al menos por ahora.- respondió el horrendo hombre que alguna vez llegué a nombrar amigo.

Estaba sentado en una silla de metal a mi lado, me observaba con lujuria, de arriba para abajo.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- pregunté susurrando.- ¿Qué te he podido hacer?- Jacob se rió escépticamente.

-¿Qué me haz hecho? ¿Tan rápido te olvidas? Solo porque ahora estás jugando a la casita con el idiota ese, y esta estúpida niña no significa que ya no seas la puta que eras hasta hace tan poco.- se acercó hasta mí, dejando su rostro muy cerca al mío, mientras me miraba con ojos envenenados.-Me dejaste, incumpliste tu palabra, y para colmo me golpeaste, dejándome ahí…medio muerto.- sus ojos destilaban rabia, y venganza pura.- Estuve hospitalizado, me golpeaste con todo tu fuerza, cuando tú misma quisiste esa cita; tú fuiste la que me llamó, la que hizo que distrajera a tu papi para que pudieras follar con tranquilidad con tu estúpido noviecito…¿Cómo se llamaba?..Ah, ya me acordé, Edward.- me acarició las piernas, mientras sus ojos lascivos me desnudaban.- Pero ahora Edward no nos va a interrumpir, vas a pagar por todo lo que me haz hecho puta…Porque honestamente, ¿Crees que creo ese cuento de Santa Bella? Que te hayas graduado, trabajes, y prácticamente vivas con el idiota ese no te hace una santa, sé que sigues siendo la misma perra de siempre, lo sé, y sé que esto más que una tortura, va a ser placer para ti…después de todo aún no olvido lo mucho que disfrutábamos en nuestros encuentros.- ronroneo para luego besarme el cuello; no podía ni moverme, solo lloraba, mientras él me besaba.- Tuve que investigar todo sobre ti para que no te me escapes, pude haberte raptado en cualquier momento, pero justo este día fue perfecto.- me miraba con ojos inescrutables.-La verdad si quiero verlo, quiero que tu estúpido Edward venga, para matarlo con mis propias manos.- la sola idea me aterrorizo por completo.

-Por favor Jacob, por favor, por favor, no me hagas nada, te lo suplico.- lloraba y le rogaba que no me hiciera nada, me iba a casar, iba a ser madre. Jacob no me podía hacer esto, no en este momento de mi vida; hace un año no me hubiera importado, pero ahora me moría si me tocaba, me daba repulsión con solo pensarlo. Y me moriría aún más si le hacía algo a mi futuro esposo.

-Cállate Isabella, mira puedo hacer esto de la buena o de la mala manera, tú decides, pero igual lo voy a hacer, si eres inteligente escogerás la primera opción, porque créeme Isabellita, de todas maneras lo haré, no sabes cuanto he esperado por esto.- me desgarró la remera que usaba, dejándome en un brasiere azul que me había puesto ese día.

Fue a un lugar alejado del cuartucho al que me había llevado, buscando algo; todo estaba muy oscuro, solo tenía una tenue luz provocado por una pequeña lámpara, las paredes de la casa estaban destartaladas y casi despintadas, se veía que esta casa no había sido habitada por mucho tiempo. Al ver la oscuridad de la habitación, me preocupé por algo que no había notado antes. Todo estaba oscuro, eso significaba que ya había anochecido, no tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo había estado desaparecida, pero me imaginaba que para este punto Edward, Rose y mi padre ya deberían estar buscándonos…pero no pude seguir pensando en nada más, porque Jacob regresó a mi lado con un par de tijeras. Se acercaba y rápidamente abrió los botones del short que usaba.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Qué haces maldito idiota?-pregunté al borde de la desesperación.

Pero él no parecía hacerme caso en absoluto, cuando abrió el par de botones, me empezó a retirar el short, para luego cortar las bragas, dejándome desnuda a su vista.

-Por favor Jacob, no me hagas nada, te joderás tu solo, te atraparan y te meterán a la cárcel para siempre, no cometas alguna estupidez, por favor, de ahí te arrepentirás.- solo me miraba como un loco, frenético como siempre, miraba mi cuerpo desnudo por completo fuera de sí.

-Estás loca si crees que voy a detenerme.- se acercó a mi cuerpo y empezó a acariciarme los pechos, mientras yo lloraba.- voy a disfrutar mucho esto.- se acercó a besarme los senos, mientras yo temblaba de miedo y por los intensos sollozos que salían por mi pecho.

Ya me había rendido, me iba a violar, solo esperaba que luego de eso me soltara, cerré los ojos esperando lo peor, Jacob empezaba a manosearme, solo lloraba con los ojos cerrados, estaba por completo resignada, cuando sentí que apartaban violentamente a Jacob de mi lado, abrí los ojos desorientada y lo que vi fue lo que menos hubiera podido esperar.

_**Siento dejarlos así, pero ay, ya casi acabamos, algunas acertaron con lo de Jacob, ahora, ¿Qué creen que va a pasar? Déjenme un review porfitas, prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible. Ya falta poquito para acabar, gracia por todo su apoyo.**_

_**Con amor, Lucia Cullen.**_


	32. Miedo

**MIEDO:**

Hasta hace pocas semanas todo estaba tan bien con Bella, la veía tan entusiasmada con la boda, pero ahora la veía tan diferente, como preocupada; eso me aterra, me aterra que tenga los pies fríos, y se arrepienta de la boda. Bella es lo que más amo en este mundo, aparte de mi hija, si la pierdo, estoy seguro que nunca seré feliz.

Me dijo que se iría con Jennifer temprano de compras, a la mañana siguiente tuve que salir temprano así que no pude despedirme; le mandé un mensaje para encontrarnos para almorzar, pero ella no me contestó; supuse que aún estaba ocupada con Jenn en sus compras, así que me fui a comer con unos amigos del trabajo. A la hora de salida, le volví a mensajear, pero tampoco contestó. Esto ya me estaba asustando, Bella siempre me contestaba los mensajes, incluso cuando estaba molesta, todo esto era muy extraño. Manejé como loco a mi casa, teniendo la esperanza de encontrarlas ahí, pero no estaban.

-¿Rose?-pregunté como loco, tocando desesperadamente el timbre de su casa.

-Hola Edward, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó casual por el intercomunicador.

-¡Bella y Jennifer han desaparecido! – grité, ella no necesito ni contestar, solo me abrió, y ya me esperaba en la puerta.

-¿Cómo que han desaparecido?-preguntó nerviosa, caminando como león enjaulado por su sala.

-No están por ningún parte, supuestamente se fueron de compras, pero no están.- estaba la borde de la desesperación, las dos mujeres de mi vida habían desaparecido misteriosamente, y lo más frustrante era que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-¿La has llamado?-preguntó nerviosa.

-Sí, por supuesto que sí.- pero ella sin perderé tiempo le volvió a timbrar, esta vez consiguió que le contestará una amable señorita.

-¿Sí? Buenas tardes.-preguntó al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Bella?-preguntó Rose. Al escuchar su nombre me paré como halcón a su lado.

-Ponlo en altavoz.- pedí con voz torturada, ella lo hizo al momento.

-No, le contestan del Hospital de Forks, se encontró este teléfono tirado en el estacionamiento.- explicaba cordialmente.

-Escúcheme, la esposa de mi hermano ha desaparecido, y este es su teléfono.- el escuchar estas palabras me provocó un ataque de pánico, sabía que eran ciertas, pero me negaba a aceptarlas.

-Si me dice el nombre de la persona, quizás le pueda decir si la vimos por aquí.

-Su nombre es Isabella Swan, estaba acompañada por una niña pequeña.- explicó rápidamente Rose.

-Espere un momento por favor.- nos dejó por unos minutos en ascuas por la línea, hasta que finalmente contesto.- Por supuesto la señorita Swan estuvo aquí en la mañana, con una pequeñita.

-¿Porqué iría al hospital?- susurré más para mí, pero igual la recepcionista me respondió.

-Vino a hacerse unas pruebas, decía que tenía unos dolores, los resultados dieron positivo al embarazo.

-¿Embarazo?-repitió Rose anonada, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Señorita, ¿Dónde dice que encontraron el celular?-pregunté alterado, si de verdad Bella estaba secuestrada, sería todo mucho más peligroso si estaba embarazada.

-Lo encontramos en el estacionamiento del hospital.

-¿Tienen cámaras de seguridad ahí?-pregunté.

-Sí, claro.- respondió nerviosa.

-Voy camino al hospital, podría revisar las cámaras de ese lugar.- pedí, mientras cogía el celular, saliendo del departamento.

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Perfecto, voy para allá.-colgué y empecé a bajar por las escaleras velozmente.-Rose, llama a la policía.

Ella solo asintió, mientras bajaba detrás de mí.

Entro en el auto, y yo aceleré a todo dar.

-Sí, es la novia de mi hermano, ha desaparecido con su hija.- ella trataba de explicarles todo lo que pasaba.-No, por supuesto que ella no ha secuestrado a la pequeña.

No quise escuchar más, si era necesario yo tomaría la ley por mis manos, pero esto no quedaría impune.

Entré al hospital como loco, dirigiéndome de frente a la recepción.

-¿Y bien? ¿Tiene las cintas?- ella solo asintió con miedo.

-La señorita Swan ha sido secuestrada.- puso play a la cinta, y vi como este hombre se aprovechaba del miedo de que casi atropella a Bella, para luego incapacitarla, y luego a Jennifer, gracias al pataleo mi novia logró tirarle los lentes del sujeto al suelo, mostrando su identidad, pero no era alguien conocido al menos no por mí.-Encontramos el auto de la señorita Swan abandonado en el estacionamiento.

-¿Lo conoces?-preguntó nerviosa Rosalie.

-No, no tengo ni idea de quien es.- si no era por algo personal, todo sería aún más difícil.- Llamaré al papá de Bella.

Le expliqué la situación, y al poco rato apareció en el hospital, igual de loco y trastornado que yo, incluso más.

-¿Quién es el maldito bastardo que tiene a mi hija?-preguntó furioso, yo solo le mostré la foto del tipo que habíamos sacado de la grabación.

-Ese hijo de puta…lo conozco, es el supuesto mejor amigo de mi hija, hace mucho tiempo que no le ve, pero igual ese maldito. Se llama Jacob, Jacob Black.

-¿Sabe donde vive?-pregunté alterado. Si le había hecho algo a Bella, lo mataría con mis propias manos.

-Claro, iremos para allá inmediatamente. Ven.- me jaló hacia él, pero Rose no dejó que me fuera.

-Edward.- susurró.- ten cuidado.-yo asentí, le di un beso en la mejilla, y seguí a Charlie; subimos a su auto como locos chiflados, mi futuro suegro manejaba igual de rápido que yo, así que pronto llegamos a nuestro destino.

-Pero, esta es tu casa.- no entendía, ¿No iríamos a la casa del tal Jacob?

-No iremos así sin más, no sabemos que tendrá ese maniaco.- abrió una caja fuerte, y sacó dos pistolas, y varias municiones.-Toma, si ves que la cosa se pone fea, y él se pone violento, no dudes en disparar.- agarre fuertemente el arma, y la metí en la pretina de mi pantalón, ocultándola por mi camisa.- Vamos.- Charlie Swan manejó a todo dar, hasta la casa de Jacob, ni bien bajamos, él derribó la puerta y nos metimos a la fuerza.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasa?- gritó una adolescente de cabellos rubios.

-¿Dónde esta Jacob?- preguntó furioso.

-No lo sé.- gritó la muchacha en respuesta.- Yo también lo estoy esperando.

-Edward revisa la casa.- asentí y rápidamente me metí a los cuartos buscando alguna evidencia. Entré al que parecía ser el cuarto del bastardo, estuve buscando cosas, hasta que encontré una caja debajo de la cama, la saqué y tenía fotos de Bella, en un montón de poses sensuales, con muy poco ropa en todas. Me quedé anonadado con lo que vi, pero una de ellas me llamó la atención, era una casa de campo en la que posaba muy feliz al lado de mi futura esposa.

-Aquí es.- grité, Charlie volteó, y miró la foto, observándola detenidamente.

-¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?- preguntó escépticamente.

-No lo sé, pero sé que ahí la tiene, lo presiento.- me miró por unos segundos, asiento con la cabeza, y miro a la desarreglada muchacha.

-¿Dónde es esto?- preguntó moviendo la foto en su cara.

-No lo sé.

-Mira, Jacob ha secuestrado a mi hija, si tú no apoyas, serás considerada cómplice y te llevarán a la cárcel, así que empieza a habar.- ella se quedó callada por unos instantes, pero finalmente confesó el lugar.

Rápidamente nos metimos al auto, y condujimos hacia ahí otra vez, estábamos nerviosos, y en alerta, solo quería matar al desgraciado.

Entramos en la vieja cabaña, pero no había nadie dentro, pero pronto nos dimos cuenta porque, casi resbalamos con la alfombra, la revisamos y ahí había una puerta. La tenía bajo tierra.

-Edward.- llamó Charlie.- Edward.- repitió, pero yo no lo escuchaba, solo quería matarlo.-Edward.- me jaló por la camisa y me obligó mirarlo.-Sé racional, piensa, la pistola solo es en caso de emergencia, ¿entiendes?-yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Bajamos por la diminuta escalera, caminamos por el sótano, hasta que distinguimos un cuartucho con una tenue luz, nos asomamos por la puerta. Lo primero que vi, fue a mi pequeña hija, al parecer dopada, amarrada a una silla, sisee por lo bajo. Fui ampliando mi vista, y vi a Bella gritando y amenazando al bastardo, que sin escuchar sus súplicas la dejo desnuda de cintura para abajo.

-Por favor Jacob, no me hagas nada, te joderás tu solo, te atraparan y te meterán a la cárcel para siempre, no cometas alguna estupidez, por favor, de ahí te arrepentirás.- gruñía de furia, este maldito las pagaría.

-Tranquilo Edward, espera aún no es el momento.

-Estás loca si crees que voy a detenerme.- le tocaba los pechos, mientras mi mujer lloraba.- voy a disfrutar mucho esto.-una furia asesina subió por mi cuerpo. Ya no podía aguantar esto por más tiempo.

Corrí hacia él, haciendo caso omiso a los susurros de Charlie, lo empujé con toda mi fuerza, muy lejos de mi mujer, quien abrió los ojos desesperada y anonada de verme en ese lugar.


	33. Noticias trágicas

**NOTICIAS TRÁGICAS:**

-Edward.- susurré sorprendida. Todo fue muy borroso, en un instante estaba cerrando mis ojos, resignada a ser violada por Jacob, y en el otro Edward lo sacaba violentamente de mí.

Lo golpeaba fuertemente, mientras mi agresor se defendía como podía de sus golpes, nunca lo había visto así, hasta donde sabía Edward no era un hombre agresivo, pero este día sacó la bestia interior que tenía y le dio con todo al maldito ése. Después de un certero golpe, Jacob yacía inconsciente en el frío suelo de la casa. Mi prometido lo quedó observando por unos minutos, jadeando debido al esfuerzo, para luego dirigirse rápidamente a mi lado.

-Bella, mi amor, ¿estás bien?- solo lloraba, no podía creer que este hombre había expuesto su vida para rescatarme, yo sabía que me amaba, pero esto, esto era ir mucho más allá de eso.- Mi vida siento mucho esto, lo siento, debí cuidarte mejor, lo siento.- pedía perdón como si él hubiera sido el que me había raptado. Su sentimiento de culpabilidad era demasiado, excedía los limites.

-Tranquilo Edward.- me sentí increíblemente cuando dije su nombre, era como si esto fuera de verdad, como si no solo fuera mi cerebro jugándome una mala pasada. El pronunciar su nombre me daba la seguridad de que todo esto era cierto.

-Bella, mírate…este maldito malnacido.- rápidamente me desató, cortando los cables con los que estaba amarrada, irónicamente usando la tijera que había usado mi ex-amigo para desnudarme.

-Solo sácame de aquí.- supliqué. No podía estar un minuto más en este lugar, me daba náuseas, no podía…sentía que moriría.

-Vámonos de aquí.- rápidamente alzó en brazos a Jennifer, que al parecer estaba dopado o algo así. Ahora entendía porque cuando desperté ella no me contestó.

Estábamos saliendo cuando sentí un gran golpe por detrás, justo en la cabeza de Edward, se tropezó, arrojando a Jenn al suelo.

-Maldito idiota.- vociferó Jacob, para luego volver a golpear a mi novio.- Eres un maldito bastardo.

-No Jacob, en eso te equivocaste, tú aquí eres el único enfermo, bastardo inmundo.- Edward lo iba a golpear otra vez, cuando de la nada mi agresor sacó un arma con la que nos apuntó a mí y a Jennifer, a la cual llevaba en brazos.

-Por favor Jacob, no hagas ninguna tontería, aún puedes arrepentirte.- dije tratando de sonar tranquila, pero la verdad es que temblaba más que una hoja.

-Jacob, relájate, es a mí a quien quieres, a ellas no les hagas nada por favor.- susurró Edward, quien se interpuso entre el maníaco y nosotras.

-¿Qué decías? ¿"Voy, le arruinó y me quedó con la chica para así poder jugar a la familia feliz? Pues, te equivocaste cabrón, si Bella no es mía, no será de nadie mucho menos de ti.- nos señalaba, y cuando Edward se quiso acercar, el le apuntó aún más, haciéndolo retroceder al instante.- Yo no lo haría niño bonito, a menos que quieras morir y así me dejes el camino libre con mi putita, aunque, sería una buena idea, ¿no? Si te mato la perra esta será mía. Esto solo se pone mejor.-rió cruel y sarcásticamente.

Temblaba horrorizada, no podían hacerle daño a Edward, a él no.

-Jacob, por favor, si en algún momento me quisiste…

-No Bella, no te quise, te quiero, te adoro, y adoro follarte, recuerdo que bien follabas maldita zorra.- susurró, mientras lascivamente se relamía los labios. Edward se tensó a mi lado, y pronto le tome de la mano para calmarlo. No ayudaba que hiciera idioteces en este momento.

-Por favor Jacob, por ese amor que tienes, por favor no nos hagas daño, por favor, estoy embarazada Jacob, por favor no nos lastimes.- rogué con las amargas lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas.

El rostro de mi agresor se deformó notoriamente, era como si con estas palabras, de alguna manera hubiera conseguido dispararle.

-¿Estás embarazada? ¿De él? ¿De este maldito hijo de puta? Eres una maldita perra Bella, ambos son tal para cual, ambos merecen morir, el idiota, tú y tú puto bastardo. Hasta nunca Bella, nos veremos en el infierno.- y sin decir más disparó. Cerré los ojos y me aferré fuertemente a Edward esperando el impacto, pero este nunca llegó.

Pronto vimos como Jacob gritaba de dolor, y caía de rodillas, muerto al instante. Pero su grito no era el único.

También estaba el de mi padre, quien estaba al lado de Jacob, aún gritando.

-¿Papá?- pregunté alarmada sin aún creérmelo.- ¿Qué…qué haces aquí? ¿Qué mierda pasó?

-Él se interpuso Bella, la bala iba para mí, y tu padre se interpuso, logró dispararle a Jacob, pero este también le disparó.- respondió mi novio con voz entrecortada.

-¡No! No, eso no es cierto, mi papá esta bien.- me acerqué hacia él, zarandeándolo, pero no respondía, parecía tan inmóvil como Jacob.- ¡Papá! Por favor, por favor no me dejes, papá por favor, por favor. ¡No! ¡No me dejes!- gritaba, llorando, aferrándome a su cuerpo, mientras Edward llamaba a urgencias.

Llegaron a los 10 minutos, pronto se lo llevaron a la clínica más cercana. Manejaban como un loco, Edward mismo se los ordenó.

-Papá por favor, resiste un poco más, te atenderán, te cuidaran y verás a tu nieto, y mi boda con Edward. Por favor, te necesito, por favor.- le susurraba, llorando, mientras íbamos camino al hospital en la ambulancia.

A la hora de que mi papá ingresó, un doctor salió a darme explicaciones de él, Edward estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo, él no quise ir a revisarse las heridas, diciendo que no me quería dejar sola.

-Doctor, dígame, ¿Cómo esta mi papá?- pregunté nerviosa y desesperada.

-Lo siento señorita, hicimos todo lo que pudimos, peor la bala le atino en el corazón, había perdido demasiada sangre. No hubo manera de pararlo.- mi mundo se vino abajo cuando el médico pronunció estas palabras.

-No, no, no es posible, debe haber algún error.- pedí desesperada, mi mente se aferraba a que era mentira, no podía creer que esto me estuviera pasando, no lo comprendía. No podía ser.

-Lo siento señorita.- susurró el doctor para luego dejarme junto a Edward.

-No, no, no puede estar muerto, no él, es mi padre, es el único familiar que me queda, estoy sola, completamente sola en el mundo.- susurré desesperanzada. Estaba sola, no tenía a nadie.

-Bella, eso no es cierto, ¡Escúchame!- gritó Edward, deteniendo mi histeria.- me tienes a mí, y a Jennifer, y a Rosalie, y a nuestro hijo. No estás sola, superaremos esto, no se como, pero lo superaremos.- susurró, para luego darme un beso en la frente, y abrazarme mientras seguía derramando lágrimas en su camisa.


	34. Sobrellevando todo

**SOBRELLEVANDO TODO:**

Dicen que los hijos no sufren tanto cuando mueren sus padres, es la ley de la vida, probablemente es más duro que se le muera un hijo a un padre, pero yo creo que todo eso es pura mierda, porque al levantarme al día siguiente, quise creer que todo era un mal sueño, una pesadilla cruel y malintencionada, pero al despertar y ver a Edward a mi costado con grandes ojeras, y la camisa mojada por mis lágrimas, entendí que todo de verdad había pasado. Mi padre había muerto.

Me sentía tan impotente, había muerto por un idiota, por un reverendo malnacido que había decidido secuestrarme por sus retorcidos deseos. Cuando Edward me dijo que él también había muerto, me sentí extrañamente aliviada.

_._

_._

_._

_Flashback:_

-¿Dónde esta Jacob?-pregunté aún temblando, ese maldito pagaría por mi padre.- ¿Ya lo agarro la policía? Quiero que lo encarcelen lo más pronto posible.- Edward se tensó por completo a mi costado, estaba nervioso, se notaba desde lejos.-Edward no eres bueno mintiendo, ¿Qué pasa?- él solo me mirada preocupado y consternado.- No me digas que Jacob se escapó.- eso era lo último que faltaba, que matara a mi progenitor y huyera, no lo permitiría, contrataría detectives, policías, lo necesario para conseguir que se pudra en la cárcel.

-No Bella, él no ha escapado…-deje que continuara, pero se volvió a quedar callado, esto ya era preocupante.

-¿Entonces?- pero no decía nada, solo me miraba.- ¡Edward dímelo!

-Está muerto, Jacob no sobrevivió a la bala que tu padre le disparó, está muerto.- dijo inescrutable.

La verdad no sabía como reaccionar, no sabía si alegrarme, o llorar, o…no sé…no sabía que hacer. Lo único que sentí fue una tranquilidad absoluta, ya nadie se metería con mi familia. Ese fue mi único pensamiento ante la impactante noticia.

_Fin Flashback:_

_._

_._

_._

Recuerdo que me puse mecánicamente el vestido negro y los zapatos a juego que, amablemente, Rose había puesto junto a mi cama. Había dormido todo este tiempo con Edward, no siquiera me había percatado de la presencia de Rosalie, supongo que ella no se había acercado entendiendo que necesitaba espacio y tiempo a solas.

Ya vestida, y peinada ligeramente me fui al encuentro con mi familia; todos subimos al auto de mi novio, y nos dirigimos hacia la que fue mi casa, ahí velaban los restos de mi padre.

No quise acercarme al ataúd, quería recordar a mi padre como el hombre valiente, cariñoso y amoroso que amé, no como este ser pálido e inmóvil en que se había convertido. Mi futuro esposo si se acercó a verlo, se emocionó mucho, le hablo e incluso lloró junto al ataúd.

-Me siento culpable Bella, si yo no hubiera actuado tan precipitadamente…tu padre…-sollozaba cual niño pequeño en mi brazos, solo un hombre tan bueno y noble como Edward se sentiría culpable por la maldad cometida por Jacob.

-Edward…amor…no fue tu culpa.- susurré, acariciándole el cabello al ver que no se calmaba.- Todo fue culpa de Jacob, está siendo juzgado ahorita, no somos nadie para juzgarlo. Mi padre te adoraba Edward, de eso no tengas la menor duda, él te adoraba, pensaba que eres perfecto para mí, incluso lo piensa ahora…es más yo creo que por eso mató a Jacob, nos amaba tanto que dio su vida para salvarnos. Así que no permito que te sientas culpable, tú no tienes la culpa de nada Edward.

Simplemente me miró en todo momento, fijamente a los ojos, para luego abrazarme muy fuerte, darme un dulce beso en la frente y susurrarme cuanto me amaba.

Fue en ese instante en que supe que no importa que tan malo pudiera ser el momento, si estaba con Edward todo, de alguna mágica manera, se ponía mejor, él era mi esperanza, con él podía hacer todo. Con mi novio me sentía completa, a gusto, y por completo respaldada.

Después de esos 3 horribles días, entre velatorio y entierro, fue como si volviera abruptamente a la realidad, necesité una semana para pensar bien las cosas, para vivir mi duelo, y luego de ello me dediqué otra vez de lleno a mi boda. Necesitaba distraerme, no podía estar todo el día llorando o recordando buenos momentos, quería que mi padre pudiera descansar, y sin duda no ayudaba tener a una hija desconsolada en la tierra.

Con Rosalie hicimos que todo se fuera adelantando, me casaría con Edward en un mes, por ahora no se me notaba mucho el embarazo y quería que así siguiera por un rato, si bien toda mi familia y amigos ya sabían de mi estado, igual, pienso, que me sentiría más cómoda sin la gigante barriga.

Edward estaba más que encantado con la idea, como él decía: _"ya me muero de ganas de que todos sepan que estamos juntos y nos pertenecemos" _Yo solo me reía, pensando: ¿Cómo si hubiera alguien que no lo supiera? Éramos la comidilla de la prensa rosa: La hija del empresario millonario se mete con su empleado, y viven una historia a lo Cenicienta.

Le habían dicho de todo a Edward: arribista, caza fortunas, oportunista, etc. Y a mí ni que decir, también me habían dado duro en los medios: tonta, idiota, boba, aniñada, engreída, crédula…me habían dicho de todo. Al principio me importó e incluso pensé demandarlos, pero ahora eso era lo de menos.

_**.**_

_**Un mes después:**_

Hoy era el día, hoy me casaba, estaba tan nerviosa, me levanté muy temprano, Rosalie ya estaba ahí esperándome, ella con Lauren y Jennifer eran mis damas de honor. Me fui a maquillar y a peinar, mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas cuando sacaron el vestido de novia.

-Es completamente precioso Bells, supiste elegir muy bien.- admiraba Rose, y en eso tenía razón; había escogido un vestido de la diseñadora Vera Wang, era blanco, de corte princesa, con corsé de forma de corazón y una gran falda debajo, estaba lleno de organza y al ponérmelo parecía que flotaba. Me encanta, me encantó desde el mismo instante en que lo vi.

Me lo puse, y me sentí como una verdadera princesa, era mágico.

-Edward te manda esto.- susurró dulcemente su hermana, para luego extenderme una diadema de pequeños diamantes blancos.

-Esto le debe haber costado muchísimo, no debió…- eran muchos diamantes, debió costarle una fortuna.

-No empieces, dale su gusto, mi hermano ahorró esto por ti, porque te ama, relájate.- solo sonreí, y suspiré mientras colocaban la diadema sobre mi cabeza.

¡Relájate Bella! Hoy es el día más importante de tu vida, solo no lo arruines.

Llegamos a la iglesia, y yo estaba hiperventilando, cuando las damas estaban entrando me sentía a morir, las manos me sudaban y era imposible que estuviera más nerviosa.

-Tranquila Bella, parece que te llevan al matadero.- susurró Billy, el hermano de Charlie, quien me llevaría al altar.

-Estoy muy nerviosa, no quiero arruinarlo.- susurré, viéndolo el elegante de caminar de mi corte.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.- susurró, apretando delicadamente mi mano.-¿Lista?- preguntó al escuchar la marcha que anunciaba mi entrada.

-Lo estoy.- susurré, para luego aventurarme a la mayor aventura de mi vida.


	35. Futuro prometedor

**FUTURO PROMETEDOR:**

Al sonar la marcha nupcial, empezó también mi caminata hacia el altar, a lento paso, con una sonrisa en la cara y las manos sudando a más no poder, empecé el recorrido.

Veía a toda esa gente que me conocía, a toda esa gente que había visto toda mi vida, me sonreían, me saludaban, mientras yo tímidamente les mostraba una pequeña sonrisa. Pese a haber realizado varias veces el camino nupcial, esta vez se me hacía mil veces más largo, lo sentía por completo tedioso, quería cruzarlo corriendo.

Mientras fuimos avanzando, pude ir apreciando a las personas que se encontraban en primera fila y en el altar. Pude observar a mi Edward, vestido en un impecable frac negro y un adorable michi del mismo color. Se veía guapísimo. Verlo en ese momento era como verlo por primera vez; me sentía enamorada y eso no era algo que fuera o pudiera cambiar. Mi amor por Edward era gigantesco y maravilloso, había pasado por millones de obstáculos y aún seguía tan fuerte como el primer día.

Al llegar al altar, mi futuro esposo me esperaba ahí con una gigantesca sonrisa y ojos sinceros. Me sentí aún más emocionada que de costumbre; aún me resultaba increíble creer que hubiera conseguido a un hombre como Edward, él era tan bueno, tan trabajador, tan buen padre, con tantas ganas de salir adelante, mientras yo…tenía un pasado reprochable, nada digno de las típicas amas de casa "bien". Pero él haba creído en mí, en que podía cambiar, que podía mejorar, ser otra persona. Me había apoyado tanto…todo el tiempo estuvo conmigo, arriesgó su vida por salvarme. Era simplemente el amor de mi vida.

-Hola.- susurró, cuando Billy me cedió a él.- Te ves hermosa, mucho más que solo eso.

-Gracias amor, tú estás guapísimo, te apuesto que todas las chicas quisieran estar en mi lugar ahora.- bromeé, pero bien sabía que cada mujer de este recinto moría por ser la mujer que saliera de brazo con Edward.

-Que cosas dices Bella…-susurró, riéndose quedito, ante la atenta y algo renegona mirada del padre.

La ceremonia transcurrió sin contratiempo alguno, el sacerdote hablo sobre la prosperidad en nuestro futuro matrimonio, los cambios que podemos dar en la vida como seres humanos, y por supuesto, mencionaron en todo momento a mis dos padres fallecidos: Renné y Charlie.

Fue bastante emotivo cuando el padre los mencionó, no pude evitar derramar unas lágrimas de emoción y de pena, era triste no tenerlos junto a mí. Estoy segura que mi madre hubiera amado mi vestido y hubiera llorado al escucharme decir: Sí, acepto; y mi padre se hubiera puesto orgulloso de ver a su hija completamente cambiada, al lado de un buen hombre que me ama y me respeta.

-Ellos están aquí contigo Bella, nunca te abandonarían en un momento así de importante.- Edward tenía toda la razón, podía sentir su presencia, mis padres estaban más vivos que nunca en esa iglesia donde su única hija se casaba con el hombre de sus sueños.

-Los puedo sentir, sé que donde estén me están mirando, deseándome toda la suerte del mundo.- sonreí, y miré al hombre que amaba, ese hombre por el que daría todo y el que era ahora mi familia.- Te amo, por siempre.- Edward se limitó a sonreír y a sujetarle la mano con fuerza.

-Yo, Edward Cullen, te tomo a ti, Bella Swan, como mi legítima esposa, para amarte, respetarte y cuidarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, para compartir, para amar, hasta el día de mi muerte.- susurró mi futuro esposo, inmensamente emocionado.

Jennifer entró, con un precioso vestido blanco, y le entregó los anillos a su padre. Edward con mucha delicadeza tomó el anillo y lo puso en mi dedo. Sentía que no podía contener mis lágrimas.

-Es su turno.- dijo el cura, mirándome.

-Yo, Isabella Swan, te tomó a ti, Edward Cullen, como mi legítimo esposo, para amarte, respetarte y cuidarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, para compartir, para amar, hasta el día de mi muerte.- susurré. Tomé el anillo del pequeño cojín que sostenía Jenn, y le coloqué el anillo en el dedo a mi Edward.

Todo era tan mágico, sentía que volaba, solo quería guardar todos estos momentos en lo más fondo de mi memoria y nunca olvidarlos.

-Sí, acepto.- dijo seguro Edward.

Lo miré y veía al hombre de mis sueños, el príncipe con el que tanto había soñado por fin se había materializado y estaba aquí, junto a mí, diciendo que aceptaba ser mi esposo.

-Sí, acepto.- dije feliz, sonriendo en todo momento. Este era mi sueño hecho realidad.

-Yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.- susurró el padre. Edward volteó hacia mí, y delicadamente empezamos a besarnos.

Fue un beso diferente, no como los que acostumbramos a darnos, este era probablemente el beso más serio que habíamos tenido, ya no eran besos furtivos o robados, ahora éramos marido y mujer. Sabía que toda la iglesia nos miraba, pero no importaba, yo me sentía en una burbuja, en mi burbuja personal con el hombre de mis sueños.

Los aplausos nos sacaron de nuestro trance, y abrazados nos dirigimos al público que nos ovacionaba de pie.

Salimos felices de la iglesia, con Jennifer delante de nosotros, tirando flores por completo emocionada.

Después de ellos, tomamos carros particulares y nos dirigimos al lugar de la fiesta. Habíamos alquilado una mansión con jardín. Estaba decorado a lo rústico, íntimamente. Todo estaba iluminado con velas y decorado con flores.

Los invitados fueron llegando, mientras nosotros nos tomábamos fotos en el inmenso jardín junto con Jennifer.

Ni bien ya entramos al salón nos recibieron con aplausos y empezamos el baile; Edward y yo habíamos pedido no bailar el tradicional vals, sino nuestra canción favorita: My Man, de Barbra Streisand, para ello habían contratado a mi actriz favorita para interpretarla en vivo, a la maravillosa Lea Michele. Me emocioné mucho cuando la vi, era como un sueño hecho realidad.

-Yo ya sabía que vendría, pero prometí que no diría nada, tu padre movió muchos de sus contactos para poder traerla.-comentó Edward a mi oído, mientras nos movíamos al ritmo que la dulce voz de Lea mandaba.

-Mi viejo.- susurré con emoción.- Él sabía cuanto me encantaba.

Al terminar de cantar Lea, empezó el baile con los otros invitados, pedimos que fuera con Clair of lune, interpretada maestralmente por la orquesta presente. Lea fue la primera en bailar con Edward.

Todos nuestros amigos y familiares fueron pasando, mientras la música seguía. Al terminar la sonata, nos dirigimos al medio del escenario para que nuestros invitados pasaran a darnos las felicitaciones del caso.

-Estás hermosa, eres una novia preciosa.- susurró Lea abrazándome.

-No sabes cuanto te admiro…es un honor que estés aquí.- dije al borde del llanto. Amaba a esta mujer, amaba su show, y admiraba la entereza que tuvo para levantarse luego de la muerte de su gran amor: Cory.

-Es un honor para mí que me admires y que me invites a la boda.- respondió sencilla y sonriendo.

-Eres más que bienvenida.- dije, volviéndola a abrazar. Rose aprovechó y me tomó una foto a su lado.

-Estoy segura que seremos grandes amigas.- susurró, para luego seguir pasando por la fila.

Le sonreí, y recibí a la siguiente persona: Rose.

La abracé como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras nos dedicábamos palabras llenas de orgullo y amor.

Después de que hasta el último invitado pasó para felicitarnos empezaron los discursos antes del brindis.

-Solo quería decir Bella, eres una personas por completo maravillosa, una increíble mujer, y ya eres una increíble madre. Estamos más que orgullosos de tenerte en la familia.- Rose me llenó de felicidad y boté varias lágrimas al escucharla.

-Es increíble la sensación que se siente al saber que pro fin lo conseguiste, conseguiste lo que tanto anhelabas. Soñaba tener un futuro con una mujer maravillosa, y ahora con Bella todo por fin se volvió realidad, en esta hermosa familia que conformamos. Es la mujer que siempre…la mujer que toda mi vida anhele tener. Te amo, por siempre.- asentí frenéticamente con la cabeza, mientras lloraba, de lejos pude ver a Lea de igual manera, recordando a Cory.

-Estoy muy emocionada…he llorado mucho hoy, pero es de emoción. Edward es el hombre que siempre quise, el hombre que soñaba con tener…nunca pensé que lo encontraría, pero…aquí está conmigo. Él sabe cuanto lo amo, es demasiado como para expresarlo con palabras, la emoción que sentí al saber que es mi esposo es… simplemente demasiado. Te amo mi vida, eres todo para mí.- lo miré y le mandé u beso volado.-Por otra parte hubiera deseado que mis padres estuvieran presentes, pero sé que lo están, sé que en esta habitación. A ambos los amo, y los amaré por siempre. Gracias pro todo.

Los padres de Edward hablaron brevemente, parecían una pareja muy hermosa y dulce, no había tenido mucho tiempo con ellos, peor sabía que nos llevaríamos bien. La última en hablar fue la pequeña Jenni.

-Solo quiero decir que estoy muy feliz de estar aquí.- todos le sonreían, era una niña tan adorable.- Quiero mucho a mi papi y a mi mami, Bella es mi mami, desde que la conocí lo ha sido.- mis ojos se inundaban de lágrimas, sentía que ya no podía más. Que esta niña me amara tanto y que me considerara su madre era sublime.- Los amo a los dos, y a mi pequeño futuro hermanito también.

Le aplaudí de pie y la vitoree para luego abrazarla fuerte. Con esta niña, con el bebé en camino y con Edward mi familia estaba completa.

La fiesta continúo toda la noche, aventé el ramo y lo atrapó Rose, que estaba que coqueteaba con una puesto joven robusto y musculoso, ya le tendría que preguntar por ello.

Bailé toda la noche, con Edward, con Jenn, con Rose, con Lea, y con no ´se quien más, fue una velada esplendida. Ya casi para finalizar la noche, me cambié de vestido, me puse uno blanco y corto para poder movilizarme con facilidad.

Al salir con Edward, todos nos tiraron arroces, pero estaba tan feliz que no me importó. Me despedí de toda la gente que amaba y me subí al coche con mi marido.

-Por el fututo.- dijo Edward mientras extendía una copa de champán en el asiento posterior.

El chofer ni nos miraba, solo sonreía.

-No, por el presente.-chocamos nuestras copas y nos besamos apasionadamente, sellando de este modo nuestro trato por el resto de nuestras extraordinarias vidas.

.

_**Llegamos al final de esta maravillosa historia, solo me falta el epílogo y lo terminó. Gracias por su inmenso apoyo en cada capítulo. Son los mejores.**_

_**Quería pedirles que por favor lean mi otra historia: "Ámame pese a todo" y me dejen un lindo review, es preciosa, sé que les encantará, si les gusto Lolita, esta les va a fascinar. Se los aseguro.**_

_**Las adoro, son geniales, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias pro leer esta historia y mis otras también.**_

_**Con amor, Lucia Cullen.**_


	36. Mi vida a tu lado

**MI VIDA A TU LADO:**

-April preciosa, levántate, tienes que ir al colegio, ya estás tarde.-zarandeaba lentamente a mi pequeña hija, que aún se resistía a levantarse de la cama.

-Cinco minutos más mamá.- pedía bostezando.

-Está bien, pero solo cinco minutos más April.- ella solo me sonrió dulcemente. Así me esforzara, no podía negarle nada a mi pequeña princesita, era adorable aún con todo ese sueñito.

Salí a la cocina, donde fui preparando el desayuno de April, mientras dormía un poquito más.

-¿Amor y April? ¿Dónde está?- preguntó mi dios griego personal. Mi hermoso esposo.

-Ya la conoces, me pidió cinco minutos más de sueño y no pude resistirme…No sé a quien de los dos habrá salido tan floja.-le guiñé un ojo juguetonamente, mientras mi Edward tomaba su café.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Me estás diciendo flojo?- se paro lentamente, jugando a que era un depredador…y debo decir que uno muy sexy.

-Después de cinco años de casados, creo que ya te conozco bastante bien.- susurré, riéndome de nuestro tonto juego.

-Mmmm 5 años, pareciera que la boda hubiera sido ayer.- dijo, dándome un dulce beso en la frente.

-Sí, lo sé, es increíble. Nuestra pequeña April, ya es toda una niña tan linda, pronto entrará a la primaria y antes que nos demos cuenta, estará saliendo con chicos.- la sola idea me resultaba esperanzadora, después de toda mi experiencia personal, sabía que podría guiar a mi hija.

-Ni digas eso Bella…April no tendrá novios hasta que ya sea mayor.- susurró serio, negando con la cabeza.

Yo solo me reí, con el tiempo me había dado cuenta que Edward era un dulce papá celoso, se me hacía aún más tierno.

-¿Te recuerdo que tú me conociste cuando tenía 17?- inquirí arqueando una ceja.

-No…pero igual, ella no tendrá novios hasta que termine la universidad.- respondió seguro.

-Aún tenemos muchos, muchos años para pensar en eso.- susurré, poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Aún tenemos muchísimos años más, preciosa.- dichas estas palabras me dio un dulce, pero a la vez apasionado, beso.

Después de unos minutos, me tuve que separar, me tocaba ser la responsable.

-Amor sabes que me encantaría besarte todo el día, pero tienes una empresa que dirigir, y yo tengo que manejar un hotel y April tiene que ir al colegio.- enumeré cada cosa que ambos teníamos que hacer, peor la verdad, yo solo pensaba en quedarme con él, y besarnos todo el día.

-Eres todo una mami responsable…ya nos veremos en la noche.- me dijo, con una sonrisa pícara.

-Lo esperaré con anisas…que tenga un gran día amor.-le di un dulce beso, y después de eso, me fui a despertara a mi hija.

-April es hora de levantarte, vamos ya pasaron más de cinco minutos.

Y esta es ahora mi vida, una perfecta vida hogareña con el hombre que amo, la hija más maravillosa de todas, y los amigos y familiares más fieles y geniales de todos.

No podría necesitar nada más.

.

_**¡Oh Dios! Terminó esta historia :') Le había tomado muchísimo cariño, es muy difícil para mi terminarla. Espero que les haya encantado tanto como a mí, que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola. Nos leemos en la próxima. Gracias por todo su apoyo, son los mejores.**_

_**Con amor, Lucia Cullen.**_


	37. Hecha para tu vida

_**HECHA PARA TU VIDA:**_

-¿Ya estás lista, preciosa?- preguntaba, acercándome a ella. Se veía hermosa, era increíble lo mucho que había crecido, era una hermosa muchachita de 20 años. Una muchacha responsable y hermosa, nadie lo hubiera creído, era todo un orgullo.

-Ya casi mamá.- susurró Jennifer, mientras se acomodaba el vestido de novia.

Hoy se casaba, no estaba muy feliz de que se casara a los 20 años, pero la veía por completo feliz, se notaba que amaba a su novio, el chico era un gran muchacho, una persona maravillosa, y sabía que sería un maravilloso esposo para Jenn, es solo que…hubiera preferido que esperara mucho más para casarse.

-Te ves preciosa, eres una novia hermosa.- susurré, parándome detrás de ella, ella estaba parada frente a un espejo acomodándose el cabello rubio ondeado.

-Gracias mamá.- dijo, mirándome con una sonrisa en la cara.- Tengo que agradecerte, has sido una madre maravillosa para mí, has sido la madre que siempre quise y que finalmente tuve cuando te conocí. Eres maravillosa y te amo más que a nada, eres todo para mí mamá.-susurró. Yo estaba al borde de las lágrimas, nunca hubiera esperado que me dijera algo así, sabía que me amaba, pero nunca lo había expresado tan abiertamente, era completamente dulce.

-Sabes que eres todo para mí, eres mi hija, por ti maduré, por ti aprendí que es el amor, el amor puro. Siempre voy a agradecer haber conocido a Edward, no solo conocí al amor de mi vida, sino a una pequeña maravillosa.- sonreí, acariciándole el cabello.- Te amo hija.

Y así ambas sonriendo, y con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, nos preparábamos para el `primer día del resto de nuestras vidas.

.

_**Aquí está chicos, en el final no me mencioné a Jennifer porque quería enfocarme en la última hija, ya que toda la historia había estado saliendo Jenn. Pero me hicieron darme cuenta que un personaje tan dulce y precioso como Jennifer merecía su propio final, así que aquí se los dejo. Espero que les guste.**_

_**Con amor, Lucia Cullen.**_


End file.
